


A Curious Thing (Updated)

by Keeks1664



Series: Isn't War A Curious Thing? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Complete, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeks1664/pseuds/Keeks1664
Summary: COMPLETE. A rewrite of my flagship story A Curious Thing released last year.Seven years after The Battle of Hogwarts and the young veterans are still battling their demons. Everyone has a vice and the only way to deal with them is to pretend they don't exist. "War is a curious thing, don't you think?" DM/HG. Post-Hogwarts. EWE.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Isn't War A Curious Thing? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667905
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Alley

A/N: Thanks for checking out the first chapter for my rewrite of _A Curious Thing_! I had some amazing reviews on the original story that made me want to do better and expand the relationships/world more. I won't include trigger warnings on this story as to not spoil some plot lines, just be aware it can get dark. If you're interested in the playlist I had on repeat while writing you can find it on open **dot** spotify **dot** com/playlist/6WMF9hgz3xEln5wllcNlNP?si=E6gi6g_RRQ2dhCGeORfXeQ

Enjoy!

* * *

**Alley**

_Should I buy some new tea while I'm here?_

Hermione exited her Muay Thai class into the humid night. She started walking down the street towards the deserted alleyway she always used to Apparate back to her flat. Sucking her teeth, she turned on her heel and walked back toward the Muggle tea shop two blocks away.

_Might as well._

The streets were nearly empty as she made her way back to her Apparation point alley, vanilla oolong in hand. The silence made Hermione's adrenaline prickle behind her chest, down her fingertips. Her eyes darted towards every movement in the windows lining the street. No doubt it was simply people opening the windows to let a draft through. The summer air was stuffy and choked her as she picked up her pace. Her fingers itched to pull her wand out of her purse.

 _Don't be ridiculous. There's no one here. Just get to the alley._ She began jogging. She let out a hot breath as she rounded the corner to her Apparation point. Her skin was slick with sweat and her heart was trying to burst from her ribcage; not from the light jog. As she reached into her purse to grasp her wand for the Apparation she was pushed from behind. Her cheekbone connected sharply with the warm cobblestone ground.

"What's a pretty lil' thing like you doing out alone?" a voice purred from behind her.

Hermione cursed herself for not hearing a Muggle follow her but her anger quickly turned to panic when she felt a hand slide over her buttocks and between her legs. She kicked her legs hard and pushed herself up. Just as she got her bearings, she was thrown against the rough wall lining the tight alley. Her attacker pressed his forearm tightly against her throat. A panicked snarl ripped through her lips as she struggled to breathe and fumbled with her charmed purse, desperately trying to find her wand. She'd only just started attending boxing classes, she scolded herself for her naivety in believing she needn't have to utilise them so soon. Hermione scrambled through her panicked brain to remember her training, coming up empty.

Another man appeared next to her and ripped the purse off her shoulder. The first man licked up her neck and pushed his body against hers. His breath smelled like rotting flesh. The adrenaline kept her from retching. They cackled at her panicked struggling. Her purse was turned out and the men were momentarily stunned by the amount that vacated the small bag. She saw a figure pass across the street. She screamed hoarsely. He covered her mouth. She couldn't breathe.

"Oi! What're you doing?! Get off her!" The man came running to the scene.

"Fuck!" They released Hermione and she fell to the ground. Her knees wobbling from fear and the intense class at the gym far too much to support her weight.

"You alright? Did you know them?" The young man huffed. He reached down to help her up as the two men disappeared into the night.

She smacked his hand away. "Does it look like I fucking knew them?"

She crawled over to her pile of possessions and scooped them into her bag, clutching her wand with a death grip.

"Okay… Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked as his eyes strayed to where the two men escaped.

"No," she replied evenly, despite her heart threatening to choke her. "Go away, I'm fine."

The man wrinkled his nose at her ungratefulness. "Fine. You're welcome by the way." Then continued on his way, muttering to himself.

Once he was out of sight Hermione Apparated to her sitting room. She took two steps towards her kitchen before she stumbled to the ground. She could feel the sting of panic blinding her and cutting off her airways. She touched her forehead to the cool floor. She gasped for breath erratically. Crookshanks brushed against her. She could barely register it. Her skin was on fire and unfeeling. She felt her eyes leak but couldn't feel the urge to cry. The quiet flat echoed with the sounds of her gasps and moans.

An eternity later, she lay on the floor in a ball, sticky from the cold sweat. She couldn't bring herself to be angry. She couldn't bring herself to hold onto the feeling that she wished Hannah was here to comfort her. She was four years too late. She couldn't bring herself to feel anything.

* * *

Three years later, Hermione lay on her bed, in her room, sweaty and tangled with a familiar snoring, smelly man. She wrinkled her nose as she came down from her elevated state, fully noticing his stench and rolled away from him. Annoyed that he fell asleep almost immediately, she looked down at her skin, blotchy and pink from exertion and thought about how far her lover had come from when their arrangement began.

* * *

_There was utter blackness and crippling silence aside from the crackle of a distant fire. Hermione laid in the too stiff camping bed and felt rage burning in her chest._

How could Ron be so bloody obtuse? _She fumed._

_She was worried about the Weasley family too but that doesn't excuse leaving their mission because of some row with Harry. She could feel her frustration leak out of the corner of her eyes again. She angrily brushed her tears away and sniffed loudly._

" _Hermione?"_

" _I'm fine Harry, do you need to switch off and take a rest?"_

_Harry had been keeping watch over the camp for at least three hours. Sleep evaded her but she couldn't keep laying here hoping Ron would somehow find them._

" _No that's alright, I wanted to check on you… I'm worried about him too." The voice sat next to her on her cot._

" _I'm so angry that he would actually leave. I know he won't be able to find us and leaving a trail would be too dangerous. I just can't believe him." Hermione sat up to face the direction Harry's voice came from._

" _I shouldn't have provoked him. I know how much more he's affected by the Horcrux but I let my temper get the best of me. Now it's just us and it's my fault. I'm so sorry, Hermione, I made this impossible task that much harder." Harry's voice dripped with self-pity and guilt._

_Hermione reached out into the darkness and pulled him into a hug to console him knowing he was right but blowing up at him wouldn't fix the situation._

_In the midst of pulling Harry in Hermione's nose bumped against his lower lip. He paused to gently kiss it before settling into her embrace. Maybe it was the fact that their best friend just walked out on them, maybe it was the crushing pressure that was now on their shoulders alone or maybe it was because they were teenagers and it was dark. Harry's mouth moved against Hermione's neck in a gentle, questioning kiss._

_The feeling sent jolts of electricity down Hermione's spine. This behaviour was new for Harry even though they were an affectionate bunch. She hadn't had any private time to feel any sort of release in months. It wasn't as if Harry was an unattractive boy but she hadn't thought about him in that way before._

" _Harry… wait…" she hesitated. She had lost her virginity to Viktor last summer but she wasn't sure if Harry had been with anyone before, "I've already… with Viktor… But-"_

_Harry cut her off, "Yeah, it's alright. It's just getting harder and harder to not get beaten down by everything. We could bloody well die tomorrow! I don't want to force you into anything though. I just thought it could ease some of the stress?"_

_She pulled back, feeling rotten about even considering this when Ron had left only mere hours ago. "Harry, what would this mean for us? I don't fancy you… " Hermione nervously twisted the blanket over her lap._

" _Yeah, right, I don't fancy you either, sorry I don't mean to hurt your feelings but don't worry I haven't been, y'know… I don't want you to think I'm being a prat," Harry quickly assured her._

_Hermione smiled in the darkness, amused by Harry's awkward nature._

" _I just feel like a little closeness could help," he sighed._

_Hermione lightly chuckled, "I understand. I just didn't think this sort of thing was something you did. What with Ginny and all."_

_He shifted his weight, "Yeah, I know. I don't plan on asking her what happened while I've been away. I up and abandoned her. I wouldn't be surprised if she took up with Dean again."_

" _Well, if you're sure about this, I think this is a mutually beneficial arrangement," she paused. "Just, please don't tell Ron. I'm absolutely furious at him but this would destroy him." A tear slid down her nose, she sniffed and wiped it away._

_Harry fumbled his hand around the bed until he found hers. "I know," he whispered, "It'll be our secret."_

_She nodded and for the first time kissed Harry's lips._

_It was awkward. Both with not being able to see him in the dark and to get past the idea she was essentially kissing someone she thought of as her brother for most of her life. But the thought left her mind as quickly as it came when Harry pushed her back onto the cot and positioned himself over her without taking his mouth from hers. It was an uncomfortable fumble of getting clothes off. Hermione jumped slightly when he touched her bare midriff._

" _Are you alright? Do you want to stop?" He whispered._

_She shook her head, "No, it's alright. I'm just getting used to this."_

_Harry laughed, "I know. This is a bit odd."_

" _It sometimes is at first, but, erm, it generally passes as things progress," Hermione awkwardly explained._

_Harry nodded in acknowledgement and continued kissing down her body and undressing her. Once down to their knickers, Harry's mouth moved down her throat to her shoulder to gently bite and suck. Hermione gasped and moved her hand down her body. The combined sensation of a mouth moving across her body and her hand working in its usual motion between her legs made her audibly moan._

_Her sounds sent Harry into high gear. He tore at their knickers and felt if she was ready for him. She pointed her wand at her belly and whispered the contraception charm._

" _Oh right, good idea. You'll have to teach me that later," Harry whispered before he kissed her deeply._

_As their bodies joined they both let out loud moans._

Thank Merlin for those wards _, Hermione thought._

_His pace wasn't entirely smooth but after forced celibacy of nearly a year, it didn't particularly matter to her. She took one of her hands from Harry's back and rubbed circles over her groin. She worked herself with calculated vigour as Harry continued to erratically thrust into her._

_Harry panted, "Do you need to change? Is this working for you?"_

_She nodded. "It's good, keep going." She wrapped her legs around his waist to change his angle._

_He gasped harshly and did what he was told._

_She could feel the clench of her orgasm building in her belly and couldn't stop the sounds slipping past her lips. Her climax hit and for the first time in over a year, she felt elation, like nothing mattered, not the war, Ron, her family. Nothing but the loss of control. During her climax, Harry had finished, but she'd hardly noticed._

_He kissed her temple, still on top of her. "Thank you. I know that's weird to say right after sex but I just needed…" He grappled for the words._

" _Me too," Hermione agreed._

_He huffed a relieved sigh, "Yeah. You're brilliant, and that was brilliant!"_

_Hermione smiled then grunted, "Alright yes, now will you get off of me? You're not exactly light."_

* * *

What was a tumble in a tent became a tradition for the two. Hermione and Ron didn't work out as a couple after their quick snog in the Chamber of Secrets. She didn't feel any passion or excitement with him. Perhaps it was because he left her when she needed him most. Hermione had never given it much thought and certainly couldn't be bothered to now, nearly ten years later.

Harry and Ginny picked up right away and it didn't bother Hermione. It was right around the time that nothing seemed to bother her anymore.

Harry became an Auror after they won the war. He and Ginny moved in together after Ginny completed her eighth year. They played quidditch together when he was back in town and would have Ron and Hermione over for dinners.

But when he was 23 years old, Ginny moved out of Grimmauld Place. She had said she was tired of him being constantly away hunting Dark Wizards and hearing about how risky his cases were. When he refused to stop or slow down after Ginny's many attempts to reason with him, she left.

After Ginny, whenever he came back into town, maybe once or twice a month, Harry would go over to Hermione's flat for tea, discuss the scenery of his latest trip and shag in her room. Just like this visit.

Even after all this time of sharing her bed with him, she had never felt romantic inclinations towards Harry and she assumed the same from him. It was easier to have someone she already knew when her hand wasn't enough and who didn't require constant emotional support.

* * *

Harry woke suddenly from his postcoital nap with a snort to see Hermione at the far edge of the bed. "Hey. Alright, Hermione?"

Hermione got off the bed and pulled her silk dressing gown on. "Yeah, I was just thinking. How was your nap?"

Harry moaned and yawned as he stretched his cracking joints. "Good. Thanks for letting me rest. Do you want to Floo call Ron and see if he wants to grab dinner tonight?"

"Sure, but get out of my bed. You smell absolutely minging," she wrinkled her nose. "Did you even bother to shower before you came over here?"

Harry frowned. "No, sorry, I came straight here from Cairo and I leave for Bosnia tomorrow morning so I didn't want to waste any time before I saw you and Ron." He made for the shower when she left the room without a response.

Harry was a little worried about Hermione. He hadn't noticed anything was different about her while he was with Ginny, but now, she was distant when they were together. He'd asked her if she wanted to end their arrangement at one point and ended up getting an eye roll and sarcastic comment about him being a worry.

Hermione had always been a workaholic and ambitious but as far as he knew her only social interactions were with himself and Ron when Harry was in town. He knew better than to confront her about something she didn't want to talk about, especially as her temper had become more volatile as the years went on.

Besides, what could he possibly do? He wasn't even in the country enough to watch her any closer. Ron was out of the question, he had a two year old and Romilda was pregnant again, so needless to say, he had his hands full.

"Ron will meet us at _Launceston Place_ in thirty minutes, so hurry up," Hermione called through the loo door, yanking Harry from his troubled thoughts.

Harry quickly dried off and _Scourgified_ his clothing before entering Hermione's room to see her smoothing her long hair with Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. She had grown into her looks and was quite pretty now, not that he'd tell her for fear of her taking it the wrong way.

She was wearing a charcoal grey knee-length wool dress that hugged her entire body. If he dwelled too long on how good she looked, he'd want to pull her right back into bed. He didn't know how she stayed in shape but she was certainly fit.

"Do you need something? I'm almost done," Hermione smirked at Harry's reflection in her vanity mirror.

Harry coughed and began fruitlessly fiddling with his untameable hair in the mirror. "No, you look really nice and I look like I just got in from the desert," he huffed and gave up on his hair.

Hermione snickered as she put on her cloak. "Well, that'll teach you to not show up unshowered next time." She held her elbow out to Harry to side-along Apparate.

He took her arm. "Is that why we're going to such a nice restaurant?"

She gave him a devilish grin before Apparating to their meeting spot with Ron.

* * *

Hermione and Harry sat down at their table and ordered their drinks shortly before a tall redhead came barrelling through the restaurant.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! Freddy wouldn't go down and Romilda is exhausted." Ron pulled Hermione up into a tight hug. "You look great! How was tea?"

"Fine," Hermione replied. "Harry got his wizard and received only one black eye this time."

Ron pulled away from embracing Harry, "Are you going to take it easy anytime soon?" He scolded.

Harry chuckled as he sat back down, "Nah, it wasn't as big of a struggle as I thought it would be. Tomorrow though, I'm tracking a Dark Wizard who might have… Is that Luna?" Harry cut himself off as he stared at a pale woman with long blond hair and little turnips as earrings.

"I suppose she somewhat looks like Luna, but anyway you were saying about this Dark Wizard?" she prompted barely glancing up from her menu. Hermione knew full well that was Luna Lovegood but she just hadn't seen her in years. She felt no desire to awkwardly ask what was new or how things were going and pretend to be interested.

Harry had already gotten up and approached Luna's table. He spoke a few words to the blonde woman and pulled her up into an excited embrace. He turned and pointed to Ron and Hermione and waved them over. Hermione inaudibly heaved an angry sigh, this was supposed to be a quiet dinner between the three of them. Ron excitedly bound across the restaurant as if Luna was about to disappear.

As she approached the table she saw Harry embrace Neville Longbottom then stop cold as he stared at a man with short blond hair. Hermione could only see the back of his head and despite her irritation at Harry, she couldn't imagine who would cause such a reaction.

"Hello, Ron. Hello, Hermione," Luna's airy voice pulled her eyes from Harry's tense stance, "It's been a long time. You look very well."

"Very fit indeed," a warm drawl came from the corner seat, Hermione's eyes snapped to the owner of it, "Hello, Granger."

"Malfoy?" Hermione's shocked brain raced to catch up. _What. What the hell? What are Luna and Neville doing here with Draco Malfoy?_ "Uh, hi Luna. Nice to see you again, Neville," she nodded politely across the table at the tall, dark-haired man.

"Hi, guys! What a coincidence-" Neville started excitedly, obliviously pulling away from an embrace with a tense Ron who was sharing Harry's piercing gaze on Malfoy.

Harry finally found his voice and cut off Neville's greeting, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Relax, Scarhead," Malfoy sneered and rolled his eyes. "Neville and I are mates from work and we're out to dinner. You're interrupting here, not me." His posture slouched slightly and he smirked at the three newcomers. "Now, what brings about the reunion of the Golden Trio?"

Ron, now bright red and sputtering on a tirade of abuses, was interrupted by Luna. "Well based on Harry's appearance it looks like he's back from his travels. Where were you this time, Harry?"

Luna's calm demeanour broke the tension effectively as Harry stuttered, "Er, Cairo. I was there on Auror business."

There was a beat of silence and Hermione took advantage of it to make an escape. "Well, we won't keep you. Enjoy your dinner. Neville, Luna, lovely to see you." She purposefully ignored Malfoy's shitty smirk and turned to Harry and Ron. "Shall we?"

"Nonsense, Hermione!" Neville reached across Luna to grab her arm, "Please sit with us and we can all catch up! It's been far too long."

She quickly moved her arm out of his reach. Neville's hopeful smile might at one point had pulled on Hermione's heartstrings but they were long since severed. "No, I don't think so, thank you."

Ron gave Hermione a suspicious stare, "Uh, no it's alright, we wouldn't want to be rude and let a slimy ferret ruin our night," he shot a glare at Malfoy, who was intently watching Hermione. "We would love to eat with you. Thanks for the invitation, Neville." As everyone grabbed seats to pull up to the table, Ron gave Harry a worried questioning look. Harry nodded knowingly; they would have to talk in private.

Harry sat at the far end of the table between Malfoy and Neville. Ron had taken the head of the table next to Luna which only left a spot between him and Malfoy. The discomfort on Hermione's face was not lost on Malfoy.

"Come cozy up Granger, lots to chat about, lots to catch up on," he grinned wickedly at her.

Hermione's eyes blazed with rage as she sat next to him. "Yes, why don't we? How was Azkaban?"

The jab didn't seem to phase Malfoy at all as he tsked, "Granger, you know I didn't get thrown in thanks to Potter. Thanks again for that," Malfoy clapped Harry's stiff shoulder. "Now that you know all about me, what about you? How are you so fit?" He rested his elbow on the table to support his chin in mock wonderment at Hermione.

There was another beat of awkward silence as Hermione attempted to burn through Malfoy's skull with her glare.

Neville broke the silence. "How is Romilda doing, Ron? I hear she's pregnant again. Congratulations!"

Ron visibly relaxed and smiled, "Yeah, she's seven months along now. She's good, just tired, you know. Freddy just turned two so he's quite the handful."

"Wow! Isn't it mental how quickly time passes? What do you think Hermione? Does he look more like Ron or Romilda?" Neville enquired.

"Uh, I don't really know. He looks like a little Weasley, red hair, freckles already. I'm too busy at work to visit often. I'm sure Harry would be better equipped to answer that one," she replied, not feeling a shred of guilt. She _was_ too busy with work, plus Freddy was only two, it's not as if he'll remember her not being around.

Silence.

Malfoy eyed Hermione inquisitively with a smirk as if he were eyeing a challenge. It infuriated her. Luckily for everyone's discomfort except Hermione and Malfoy's, the waiter approached the table and took everyone's orders.

"So, Neville how did you end up working with," Harry cleared his throat, "Malfoy?" He watched Nevill intently looking for any sort of evidence of the Imperius curse. Why the fuck else would Neville agree to work for that bastard?

"Oh, well, I was at Hogwarts teaching Herbology but erm, I left and Draco offered me a position the next day as head of the Herbology branch in the Potions Sector. We focus mainly on improving potions for people who are still struggling after the war," Neville coughed and glanced at Luna. She rubbed his back lovingly and his blush faded.

"How very noble," Hermione muttered quietly to herself, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Everyone has to do their part. Besides, potions are highly lucrative for this new generation of fucked up veterans. Draught of Peace sells so quickly we can barely keep up. I'm richer than my parents ever were," Malfoy murmured back and glanced at her. His eyes briefly lingering on her eyes before dropping to her waist.

To his surprise, she chuckled, keeping her eyes forward.

"Good point. Very clever, Malfoy," she replied before she sipped her butternut squash soup.

The brief interaction was unheard by everyone at the table. Luna and Ron were engrossed in their own discussion on how to keep spiders out of the storeroom at _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_. Ron was managing the shop with George but kept running out of the storeroom screaming while he retrieved the product. He suspected George was somehow enchanting them to terrorize Ron.

* * *

Outside the restaurant, Hermione kissed Ron and Harry on the cheeks, gave Luna and Neville stiff hugs and nodded at Malfoy before Apparating home.

Malfoy Apparted away shortly after.

Before Luna and Neville left, Harry asked a big favour. "As you probably noticed, Hermione is… different from when we were in school. Ron and I worry about her but are busy with kids and work. Would you two be able to, I don't know, have her round for dinner or tea sometime? I'm pretty sure she only sees us when I'm in town."

"Of course, Harry," Luna gave her trademark distant smile. "I suspect it may be Wrackspurts but I can't be sure without further investigation. We'll take care of her."

Neville warmly smiled in agreement.

Feeling as though they've done their due diligence as Hermione's closest friends, Ron and Harry thanked them for a lovely evening and Apparated to Ron's home.

* * *

"So, that was odd with Hermione, right? She used to adore Neville, couldn't say no to him after she petrified him in first year," Ron enquired handing Harry a beer.

"Yeah, but is it though? She's definitely not the same since school but I guess I never really noticed until recently that she's so different." Harry sat on the sofa next to Ron.

"I suppose. I feel like shite not noticing before," Ron grimaced.

"But you're busy at home with your family and keeping the shop up. Don't be daft," Harry pat Ron's shoulder.

"Well yeah and you too. You're hardly ever in the country… At least she's got Neville and Luna now," Ron absently took a sip of his beer before he suddenly remembered the other guest at their dinner. "Oh! Bloody Malfoy?! What the fuck is Neville thinking?!"

Freddy peered around the doorframe interrupting Ron's anger. "Bad dream Daddy," he cried before throwing himself into Ron's lap with tears in his eyes.

"It's alright, love. Hey? I'm here, it's alright." Ron loudly kissed Freddy's cheek until he screeched with laughter. Ron stood with his son in his arms, "Sorry mate, duty calls. You're welcome to stay in the guest bedroom. We'll continue this later."

"Thanks, I think I'll go home tonight though. Goodnight Freddy," Harry stood and loudly kissed his godson on the cheek to elicit another giggle.

Freddy reached from Ron's arms to hug Harry around the neck, "Nighty, Uncle."

Once they left the sitting room, Harry Flooed home. His thoughts were still heavy about Hermione before a final dismissal.

_She'll be fine._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for checking out the first chapter of my rewrite for** **_A Curious Thing_ ** **! I'm finished writing the whole thing but I'm just deciding on what sort of upload schedule to do. This rewrite focuses more on character building and relationship development than sexxxy time like the original. So if you're in the mood to get your hornies out, that might be the story for you. Thank you, everyone, who left reviews on the original story! You challenged me to be a better writer!**

**I'm currently working on another Dramione fic that I'm hoping to get out by this summer!**


	2. Draught

# Draught

_“Let’s have a little chat - Girl to girl!”_

_._

_._

_._

_“That sword is meant to be in my vault in Gringotts. How did you get it? What else did you and your friends take from my vault?”_

_“I didn’t take anything…. Please… I didn’t take anything… ”_

Draco ripped himself out of the dream covered in a layer of sweat as Granger’s piercing screams still rang in his ears. He slid out of his silk sheets into his dark room and fumbled at his desk drawer.

“Fuck… FUCK! _Lumos_.” 

He grabbed his wand from his bedside table. With the light he returned to his desk and found what he had been rummaging for. A silver dagger with an intricate handle carved into the shape of a snake. 

Without a second thought, he brought the blade down to his now faded Dark Mark and made three, long, angry cuts. He ground his teeth and bit back a pained growl. He moved to his shoulder blades and pressed as hard as he could to make four cuts per shoulder. With shaking hands, he dropped the blade to the dark hardwood floor, barely concealing the blood that sprayed off it.

Flashes of his aunt’s hands and dagger dripping with Granger’s blood overtook his vision. “Fuck _OFF_!” He yelled at the memory.

He eyed the potions cabinet at the other end of his room, considering a Draught of Dreamless Sleep. He shook his head and walked towards his bed. He didn’t want to go down that road again.

Draco lay back in his bed and silently cursed at the pain of soft silk rubbing against his open wounds. He deserved this. He deserved worse. He reminded himself of that every time he did this.

“ _Nox._ ”

“Morning, Drake! How’d ye sleep last night?”

“What do you want?” Draco muttered behind his morning cup of tea.

Theodore Nott threw himself down on one of the large, black leather seats in Draco’s office. “I take that as not well. Hurry up and down that tea, ye need to be on your best behaviour. We’re meeting with Ms. Parkinson in fifteen.”

“Ah, bollocks, I forgot about that,” Draco gulped the rest of his black tea. “Let’s go.” He stood from his desk and grabbed a folio under a pile of loose parchment.

“Ye’re bleeding through, mate. Change the shirt or heal up,” Theo gestured to the little specks of blood seeping through Draco’s blue oxford. 

Theo was Draco’s best friend because he didn’t ask questions and didn’t lecture him about his vices. 

With a grunt, he pulled off his shirt, facing Theo to not expose his shoulder blades and pulled on a black oxford from his desk drawer. He wasn’t ready to heal them yet.

“Salazar’s rod, man! Get a tan or something! Ye’re blinding me!” Theo’s hand blocked his view of Draco’s torso.

“If you keep checking me out, I’ll report you to Human Resources,” Draco chuckled.

“If ye keep undressing and trying to seduce me instead of meeting with clients, I will report ye to the Board of Directors,” Theo jabbed as he gracefully leaped off the chair and opened Draco’s office door. 

  
  


“Gentlemen, thank you for meeting with me. Have a seat,” Pansy Parkinson was already in the boardroom when they arrived.

“Good morning, Ms Parkinson.” Draco greeted their guest. He and Theo sat opposite her and her assistant. “How can we help you?”

“As you know, the Department of Law and Regulation has grown substantially since the war and as a result, we’re able to train Aurors in more avenues of magic beyond charms and hexes,” started Pansy.

“Yes, I actually saw one of your Aurors last night. Potter, just came back from Cairo and heard he got roughed up. Might want to up the training on defensive spells,” Draco smirked as he opened his folio.

Pansy’s face remained unphased and professionally cool, “I do not interact with Mr. Potter often enough to comment. Regardless, our aim is to train Aurors to be able to brew potions on location and provide medical aid to those in need.”

“So they sent our bestie to get them a good deal on supplies?” chortled Theo.

“The Minister is willing to offer a four million Galleon deal for transportable supplies and a handful of your staff members to train our senior Aurors,” Pansy continued, ignoring Theo.

Draco resumed a blank stare. “Ten million.”

“Six,” Pansy countered.

“Nine and we get the rights to be the Ministry’s sole potion supplier,” Draco returned.

“Mr. Malfoy, I understand a fair price is your goal, but think of what we’re aiming to do here. If we can train all our Aurors to provide medical aid to victims or even the Dark Wizards they’re hunting, they can obtain more information and can save more lives than we ever did in school,” She paused to let the verbal lashing sink in, “Five and a half and Malfoy Industries gets sole rights.” She sat back in her seat slightly. She knew she had won.

Draco smirked to hide his grimace, she was good. He stood and stuck his hand out across the table, “You have a deal, Ms. Parkinson. Have the lawyers confer and send the papers to my office. Speaking of which, would you care to join us?” He gestured out the boardroom doors.

“Yes, thank you.” She rose from her seat to follow the two men out. Before stepping out of the room she turned back to her assistant. “Richard, send the minutes to my office, the Minister’s and Mr. Malfoy’s. I will be back after lunch.”

Pansy shut the door behind her as she let herself into Draco’s office. “You fucking arsehole! You knew I needed a lower bid on that deal. Give me a coffee!”

Theo gave a hearty laugh, “Pans, ye got a great deal! If ye wanted something better, Shacklebolt should’ve known better than to send Drake’s oldest friend to do the negotiations.”

Draco handed Pansy her coffee and a tumbler of scotch to Theo before sipping on his own. “I’ve got to hand it to you Pansy, using my fucked up psyche about Hogwarts against me as a negotiation tactic was very devious. Snape would’ve been proud.”

Pansy smiled back at him and clinked his tumbler with her mug. “I thought you might appreciate that. I’m a good politician for a reason. By the way, thanks for drinking in front of me, tossers.”

“Piss off, Pansy, ye’ve said before we could. If it’s bothering ye we can just slam it back now, I wouldn’t mind an early afternoon buzz,” replied Theo.

“No, it’s fine, I just want to win one today and make you two feel bad,” Pansy angrily scoffed. “Now, what was that about seeing Potter last night?”

Draco swallowed the spiced amber liquid. “Yeah, I was out with Neville and Luna when the Golden Trio showed up and barged in on our dinner. Like I said, Potter looks like hell. As if he’s been getting the shite beaten out of him for months. Weasley is getting a gut and is carrying on the Weasley tradition by filling the world with more gingers.”

“Vane is pregnant again? Next thing ye know her hair will turn red and she’ll start knitting everyone minging sweaters and caps,” Theo chortled. 

“What of Granger?” Pansy pressed. 

“Hm?” Draco took a long sip from his glass, not wanting to dwell long on Granger. She shows up after how many bloody years and the nightmares instantly start back up. The flashes and cutting he could handle, but now he can’t even fucking sleep.

“Granger. Is she still a bushy-haired swot?” Theo probed.

“I don’t know, she didn’t really talk much. Not at all, really,” Draco answered, filling his tumbler to appear nonchalant. “No more bushy hair though.” 

“‘Didn’t talk much?’ Granger? Are ye kidding me? How is that even possible?” Theo asked incredulously.

“The war fucked people up in different ways,” Pansy answered solemnly. 

The tumbler Draco was holding suddenly felt like it weighed a tonne. He put it down and out of his sight. They knew better than to drink in front of Pansy, Draco especially, having been there for most of her lowest moments. She’d been sober for three years now, but still. Why make it harder for her? That reminded him. “Do you need a refill on your Draught of Peace, Pansy?”

“Yeah, it couldn’t hurt. Thanks, Drake,” She gave him a tight smile.

“Well now that the mood is nice and cheery. Pansy, want to get lunch with us? It’s on Malfoy Industries.” Theo followed Draco’s lead and put aside the tumbler.

“Alright, but only because he’s paying and I’m not a cheap date.” Pansy gathered her robe and headed for the Floo.

There was a knock on Draco’s office door. 

“What is it? I’m about to leave for lunch,” Draco called annoyed, briefly lifting the _Muffliato_ charm.

“It’s me, Draco. I just wanted to make sure we’re still on for my place tonight. I’m taking off early for the day.”

“Yeah. You can open the door, Neville,” Draco sighed, impatient with Neville’s politeness.

Neville hobbled in on a black cane and greeted Pansy and Theo with a nod and smile. “Okay, come round at seven. Luna is going over to Hermione’s so we’ll have the study to ourselves.” 

“Right, sounds good.” Draco noticed Pansy eyeing the cane.

“Do ye want to come to lunch with us?” Theo asked.

“Oh, no that’s alright, I’m going to visit my parents, thank you though,” Neville smiled and shuffled out the door.

Once the three were seated at, what Draco expected was the most expensive restaurant Pansy could think of, Pansy finally asked the question that was obiovusly weighing on her mind. 

“What’s with Longbottom’s cane? I didn’t know he was that badly injured in the war.”

“He wasn’t. I don’t know why he has to use it, it’s only sometimes. One day, he’ll come in walking fine then the next, he’ll be stumbling around with that cane,” Draco shrugged. He wasn’t concerned about Neville. It hadn’t affected his work and Neville hadn’t brought it up the numerous times they’d been alone together researching. He also had Lovegood and she could handle that stuff better than Draco could, anyway.

Theo was deep in thought. Draco had noticed the way the man looked at Neville, he wasn’t an idiot. “But if you don’t mind, Theo, could you keep an eye on him? Sounds like Lovegood is busy with Granger, so just make sure he’s performing well at work, yeah?”

Theo picked up his menu and blindly read it. “Yeh, no problem.”

Hermione walked to the shop to pick up a bottle of gin for her dinner with Luna. It was sure to be a fine evening, but having a little alcohol in her system wouldn't hurt her patience. It was half five and the streets were busy in Muggle London. The coat she wore had sleeves long enough so she could easily conceal her wand, ready in hand. Her eyes watched the many faces that passed her on the walk and in the cars that passed by.

She felt a prickle up her neck. She was being watched. There shouldn’t be a reason for it, she was dressed in Muggle clothing and blended well into the crowd. Even still, the feeling was static igniting her adrenaline. She checked over her left shoulder for any signs of a tail. Nothing. Her pulse didn’t subside. 

She crossed the busy street to go to the slightly more expensive shop. She glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone followed. Nothing. She rolled her neck and stepped over the threshold. Gin and a box of biscuits in hand, she disappeared behind the shop to Apparate. Instead of going to her flat, she went to the alley next to her boxing gym.

Hermione stood in the alley, leaned against the wall, watching people walk past unaware of her presence. She studied each bypassing face, looking for any similarities to the men who attacked her. After twenty minutes of waiting, she glanced at her watch. She quietly cursed, Luna was meant to be at hers in ten minutes. She looked out at the thinning crowd once more before Apparating home.

The several large gulps of the gin she’d pounded back caused her to cough and sputter. She walked back into the sitting room and sighed as she straightened the throw pillows on her navy blue sectional sofa for the third time. She knew Luna had owled her about having dinner plans to be polite but Hermione didn’t feel like entertaining tonight. She tried to brush her off but she had a feeling the woman would show up regardless. 

Right on cue, Luna stepped out of the Floo. “Hello Hermione, I brought some vegan macaroni casserole. It’s quite good, I’ve been researching Muggle cuisine as of late.”

“Hi Luna,” she barely repressed her disappointed sigh at Luna’s appearance. “It looks lovely. Thank you for bringing dinner. Come in, I’ll serve us.”

Luna slowly made her way through the living room to the small dining room. Hermione went to the kitchen to plate the delicious smelling food. 

Luna called from the dining room, “How are your parents, Hermione? I didn’t see any pictures of them in the living room.”

Hermione ground her back teeth and gripped the serving spoon tightly. She called back in as casual a tone as she could manage, “I wouldn’t know; last I heard they were still in Australia.” What a lovely way to start the evening. Hermione brought the plates into the dining room and set them down with a little too much force.

“I’m sorry to hear that. It must be very difficult for you with Harry being gone so often and Ron being busy with his family.” Luna stared dreamily at Hermione, not touching her food.

Hermione sat across from the other woman and shovelled a forkful of the casserole into her mouth and shrugged. “I suppose. I don’t really have time to think about it. I’m quite busy.”

Luna continued to stare at Hermione while she ate. 

Hermione shifted uncomfortably but focused on her food. _Why can’t she just eat?_

“Draco Malfoy is quite handsome now, wouldn't you say?”

Hermione inhaled in shock and choked on her macaroni. She coughed as Luna handed her the gin she had brought to the table. Taking a swig from the bottle, Hermione composed herself and her breathing. 

“Malfoy? Are you kidding? I didn’t notice, he still stinks of that particular brand of prick. I was happy to see you and Neville more.”

Luna took the bottle back and had a sip. “No you weren’t, but that’s okay. You wanted to spend the evening with Ron and Harry. Draco is very well-read and doesn’t snivel as much as he did in school. In his own way too, he’s quite charming.” Luna finally took her first bite of casserole.

Hermione took a smaller bite, fearing for her life that Luna may tell her Romilda’s next child would be a Hippogriff. She felt her temper rise slightly at Luna’s tiptoeing. “Why are you telling me this, Luna?”

“They’re traits I’ve noticed in him since he and Neville have become friends. I imagine you’ve been wondering why we were out to dinner with him.”

“Yes, I was. Are they really friends? They couldn’t be further opposites in school,” Hermione asked.

“They get on quite famously, actually. As Neville said, when he left his post as Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts, Draco offered him a job the next day to run the Herbology sector for his Potions Unit. Now he’s head of the entire Unit. I suppose he had been wanting to hire Neville since he took over Malfoy Industries but Headmistress McGonagall beat him to it,” Luna explained.

“Why would Neville leave Hogwarts? I thought that would've been his dream job,” Hermione wondered out loud.

Luna didn’t respond for some time. She dreamily stared off into the kitchen as she had a couple of forkfuls of casserole.

During the silence, Hermione took the time to consider the grown-up Malfoy she had met. His face had filled out from being pointy, to angular and defined. His complexion and hair were still alarmingly pale. Although, he changed from his slicked-back hairstyle in favour of a shorter, perfectly tousled look. She snorted to herself, that seemed on point for a Malfoy, even his seemingly messy hair was fussy. Malfoy also seemed to have grown a bit since she last saw him at his trials and his build wasn’t as lanky anymore. Now that she thought about it, Malfoy had always been somewhat attractive in a repulsive, arrogant, racist fucker sort of way.

Hermione jumped slightly when Luna finally spoke. “War is a curious thing, don’t you think? It can physically and mentally manifest itself in people for so long. No matter how we distract ourselves, it’s always there.”

Hermione chased thoughts of Malfoy away and mulled over Luna’s doctrine. _Of course, Neville left because of the war. How could anyone stand to be there acting as if everything was normal? Especially after what Neville endured during his seventh year._ Hermione swallowed the thought with some gin before she fell into a hole that she had masterfully filled over the years.

“I like that painting. What is it?” Luna asked, pointing across the dining room to her living room.

“It’s a copy of _Sarah Siddons as the Tragic Muse_ by a Muggle artist, Joshua Reynolds. She played the heroine of a very famous Muggle play called _Macbeth_. He painted her in the image of Melpoméne. The Greek Muse of Tragedy.”

  
  


Neville and Luna’s Floo opened straight into their study. Draco arrived promptly at seven to see Neville already sitting in one of two large, overstuffed chairs with a pile of books next to him.

“Hi, Draco!” Neville looked up from his book excitedly. “I found an entry about a plant that could be used to heighten one’s _Legilimency_ . _This_ could be what we’ve been looking for! Finally non-responsive victims could communicate with their Healers.” Neville was frantically scribbling notes as his idea flowed.

Draco gave Neville a tight smile, “I’ll try to find something to brew with it.” He grabbed two books from Neville’s stack, removed his suit jacket and sat in the vacant chair. He cleared his throat and hesitantly asked, “How was seeing your parents?”

Neville’s eyes darkened as he continued to stare at the parchment beneath his now still quill. “It was fine. I went for a run afterwards to help me think of these new research avenues.”

Draco scoffed, “A run? How the fuck did you go for a run when you could barely make it into my office this afternoon?”

“Why all the questions? You’re not usually one to be so nosey. Are you going to read or not?” Neville snapped. 

Draco had to control the shock that threatened to bloom across his face. Neville never snapped. Well, maybe he didn’t, Draco couldn’t be sure because he had never

enquired about anything in Neville’s life before. There was no need to, they normally sat in silence and studied. But his discussion with Pansy and Theo got him curious about the cane as well. “Alright, alright. Relax.” Draco took a beat before changing the subject. “What’s that plant called?”

“Ayahuasca _._ Also known as _yagé_. It’s okay… Sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled. Sorry.” Neville blushed as he pulled his book back into his lap.

“Ayahuasca… Why does that sound familiar?” 

Neville snorted, “Because Muggles use it to get high.”

Two hours passed in comfortable silence before the Floo roared to life and Luna stepped out with an empty casserole dish.

Neville’s eyes lit up. “Hello, Love. How did Hermione like the casserole?”

Luna leaned down and kissed Neville on the cheek. “She enjoyed it very much. She asked for the recipe. Could you perhaps grow us a cashew tree? It would make it much easier to make all these vegan dishes. Hi Draco.”

Draco curled his upper lip, “What’s vegan?”

Luna sat on the arm of Neville’s chair and dreamily stared at Draco, “It’s a plant-based type of cuisine. No animals or animal by-products are used in the dish. It’s quite a clever Muggle invention.”

Draco looked back at his book and grunted indistinctly in response. 

“It’s really delicious, Draco. Maybe we’ll have you round for dinner and make you something. I’ll look into the tree, Luna. I think it’s meant for a tropical environment so it may take awhile, but I’ll see what I can do.”

Still staring at the blond man, Luna squeezed Neville’s hand in response. For the second time that evening, she startled one of her old classmates. “You should owl Hermione, Draco. I think you’d have plenty to talk about.”

Draco slowly looked back up at Luna and sneered. “What the fuck could I possibly have to say? ‘Hello Granger, sorry my deranged Aunt tortured you within an inch of your life in my family's home. Oh, and that I bombarded you with racial slurs every chance I got in school. Care for a spot of tea? Lovegood says we’d be good chums.’” He scoffed and shook his head at the ludicrous idea. She would probably try to curse him the second he got close enough. 

“It would be a good icebrea

ker,” Luna smiled and sashayed out of the room.

Draco watched her as if Looney Lovegood was finally off her rocker. “Honestly man, how have you been with that for _years_?”

“Oi, watch it,” Neville warned. “Find any leads?”

  
  


_“Goyle’s set the bloody place on fire!”_

_._

_._

_._

Draco’s own scream woke him. He could feel the heat of the FiendFyre, he could still see the look on his childhood friend’s face. He remembered Greg Goyle’s screams as he fell to his undoubtedly painful death into the monster he had conjured. Draco’s cuts were still bloody and angry, he scratched at them to open them back up. He rested his head in his hands and sobbed for his lost friend. He cried until he couldn’t produce any more tears.

He picked himself up out of bed, battling the dangerous thoughts that were pulling him towards his potions cabinet. His feet were heavy on his walk to the kitchen, threatening to drag him back.

He’d bought this flat once he had access to his family’s money after his trials because he had no desire to ever set foot in the Manor again. He shuddered at the threatening memories and pushed them away as he focused on downing ice-cold water. He drank deeply to chase away the heat of the FiendFyre. He refilled his cup and drank until his throat ached and his belly bulged slightly from the cold.

Narcissa still lived at the Manor, unable to leave what was once where she had a supposed happy family. Whenever Draco saw her it was at a restaurant or at his flat. He hadn’t returned for Lucius’ funeral. The bastard didn’t deserve a burial plot, his body should have rotted in Azkaban where he died.

Fuming at his dreams, the betrayal of his father, the stubbornness of his mother, his aching need for a dreamless sleep, Draco punched the sleek tile backsplash. The slate grey tiles cracked under his fist. He wound up and punched again, continuing until he was through the plaster and his knuckles were mangled beyond recognition. 

He slid his bare back down the cold black cabinets and ran his good hand through his hair. A few stray tears leaked absently down his face as he stared off into the ether, suddenly drained from his anger.

Draco woke, slumped on his kitchen floor, seemingly only a few moments after closing his eyes to an owl tapping at the window. Grunting at his sore back and coccyx, he stood and opened the window for the unfamiliar tawny bird. Around its leg was a tiny parchment.  
  


 _Coffee?_ Wotcher _. Diagon Alley._

 _H._ _  
  
_

He let out a dark incredulous laugh. _Lovegood dropped the hint to both of us_. Draco replied in the affirmative; at least if she attacked him in public, he’d have witnesses on his side. He hoped. He jogged upstairs to shower and heal his wounds. 

While toweling himself off Draco looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. Dark bags under pink swollen eyes, stubble over his cheeks. Really, he looked like Lupin after one of his monthly transformations. He ran some product through his hair, shaved and cast a glamour charm on his face. _Hopefully, that’ll last or Granger’s going to get a nasty surprise._

Once dressed in a dark grey two-piece suit with the top button of his white oxford undone, Draco stepped outside his front door to Apparate to Diagon Alley to find whatever _Wotcher_ was.

* * *

  
  
A/N: Thanks for stopping by to read chapter two! I've decided to upload every other day, so hopefully, that'll keep you beasts sated!   
  



	3. Cappuccinos

#  Cappuccinos

Hermione busied herself by preparing two cappuccinos behind the counter as she waited for Malfoy to arrive.  _ Why the bloody hell did I owl him? Who the fuck let me near a sodding owl after a night of gin on a stomach full of fucking vegan food? This is going to be a bloody waste of time. We’re going to get into a row and it’s going to ruin my workday. Godsdamn it! _

With that thought, Malfoy sauntered through the front door and his expression remained cool as he spotted her behind the counter. He pointed to a table with two chairs by the storefront window. 

She nodded and brought the coffees over. “Hi,” Hermione lamely said as she sat across from him.

A smile - a genuine smile, not a smirk - inched its way up  _ Draco Malfoy _ ’s face. “Hi to you too. To what do I owe the pleasure of this morning  _ rendez-vous _ ?” Malfoy asked taking a sip of his cappuccino. “Mmm, this is good. Hats off to the barista. I have to admit Granger, I didn’t have you pegged at working at a coffee shop.”

Hermione shook off her shock of seeing a  _ smile _ on his stupid, arrogant face. She straightened her shoulders. “I’m not a barista. I’m the owner. I work at the Ministry and bought this place and the flat above.”

“That sounds more like what I had in mind. What do you do at the Ministry?” He took another drink and removed his suit coat.

“Why do you want to know?” Hermione asked, immediately suspicious. She watched him intently. His face had a brief glimmer when he turned it in a certain light.  _ Was his face under a glamour charm? _

“It’s called conversation, Granger.  _ You _ invited me here,” Malfoy sighed, seemingly bored by her aggression.

“Yeah, well Luna got me tossed on gin and left me to my own devices,” Hermione explained unabashedly. Pushing away her curiosity about the charm.

Draco crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat cockily. “So, naturally, your first inclination was to owl me for a date.”

Hermione felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her stomach at the sight of his shirt straining against his biceps. She was yanked from her dangerous thoughts at his accusation. “Hold on, no. This isn’t a date at all. No, I’m not - Fuck you, no.”

Malfoy raised his hands in surrender, “I get it, you’re with Potter. Are you the one who has been beating the shit out of him? If so, I have to admit, I’m jealous.”

“No, I’m not with Harry. I’m not dating anyone, I’m - “

Draco cut her off “- too busy with work?” he tsked, “Ah, Granger if you’re not careful you’ll die a virgin spinster.” He cocked an eyebrow at her as a challenge to take his bait.

She gulped back her too hot cappuccino, feeling her temper rear its ugly head. “Not that it’s any of  _ your _ business, Malfoy, but just because I’m not dating doesn’t mean I’m not getting fucked.” She snarled hoping her vulgarity would send him packing out of revulsion at her dirty blood. 

Instead, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the small circular table. “Now,  _ that’s  _ interesting.” His storm gray eyes trailed down her neck to the top of her white blouse that just exposed the hollow of her throat. “Do you make a habit of casual sexual partners?”

Hermione felt her cheeks and chest flush. In this particular moment, it didn’t matter this was the cowardly prick who let her get tortured. It didn’t matter this was the shitty kid with a pointy face who was the first to call her “Mudblood.” He was physically attractive.  _ But he’s racist _ , she reminded herself. And he was obviously toying with her.

“Yes, I find them easier and more fun than relationships. I tried that route and it wasn’t for me,” she sniffed indignantly, not wanting to give him the reaction he was trying to get from her again.

He let out a long breath through his nose as he sat back in his chair again, seemingly contemplating something. His eyes didn’t leave hers. He had an unreadable expression on his face, which was infuriating her even further. He stood from the table and donned his coat. “I have to go to work. I’ll owl you. Thanks for the cappuccino.” He spun on his heel and left the shop.

Hermione sat shocked at the odd and intense interaction. She stood and checked the clock. She still had an hour before she had to be at work. She left the empty cups on the bench for Becca and rushed up to her flat. Still feeling flushed and angry at her confusion regarding Malfoy, she started thinking of ways to improve her legislation.

Ignoring his well-muscled arms.

Maybe she could hire on some Elves to help out with convincing the slave Elves to seek help.

Ignoring his perfectly fitted clothing.

Maybe she should rearrange her office.

Ignoring his cologne.

Maybe she should just go to work now and drown herself in a toilet. 

Why the _hell_ was she thinking about Draco Malfoy?

She wasn’t. 

She was ignoring that stupid shit-eating grin.

Later, in her office, while Hermione was approving petitions for better living quarters for Elves in the Jordan household, her mind drifted back to her morning with Malfoy. 

She hadn’t been angry he left so suddenly; if anything she felt relieved. It was an intense interaction that dripped with the possibility of… well, something. She was disgusted with herself that she had fawned over him like some lovesick witch, needing the illustrious Malfoy’s attention. She was better than that and he was _not_ worth that response! Furrowing her brow, she pushed away from the papers and stopped pretending to read them. This wasn’t some nameless man from Greece, this was Draco Malfoy. The tosser who made her life so much more difficult in school. He may not have told Bellatrix who Harry was in Malfoy Manor all those years ago but she suspected that was out of cowardice. 

The thought that he was most likely using his obvious sex appeal to continue to torture her further filled her with fury at him and at herself for even entertaining the idea of shagging that prat. She couldn’t take anything he did or said at face value. So if his promised owl did show up, she would tell him to bugger off and hopefully, she would stop wondering what he looked like under his oxford.

“Oh for goodness sake!” Hermione scolded herself out loud. She stood to do rounds and check on her officers, hoping that would occupy her mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

Draco locked himself away in his office to solely focus on work. _No, I can’t do this. Not Granger_. He felt the glamour charm leave his face and rubbed his sore eyes while he tried to focus on the words in front of him. _Merlin, she looked good and how fun it would be to get with steel-knickered Granger..._

He remembered the edge of her collarbone, the flush of her chest as he stared at her. He loudly huffed out a sigh and threw the papers down. _I’ll owl you_ , he bitterly mocked himself. _As if she’d want to slag around with me. Even if she did, that certainly wouldn’t make the nightmares go away._ Draco winced as he remembered her blood-curdling screams. _It won’t erase what you did to her. Nothing will undo what happened because you were too much of a self-preserving coward._

Draco slammed his fist down onto his desk and grabbed the volume that he had taken from Neville’s house. He cast another glamour charm on his face and headed down to the Herbology unit. 

“Hey, Draco,” Neville’s smile faltered as he recognized the glower on his friend’s face. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Draco muttered as he brushed past Neville and entered one of the greenhouses. He breathed in the heat and extreme humidity and shrugged off his coat before sitting on a metal folding chair.

Neville hesitantly entered the greenhouse. “They’re back again, aren’t they?”

Draco raised his eyes from the volume slowly and glared at Neville dangerously. “Pardon me?”

Neville gestured at two employees working at the far end of the greenhouse to leave. Once they did, Neville pressed on, “Whatever it is that makes you come down into this unbearably hot and humid room. I assume it’s the dreams. Luna gets them. Some nights I have to hold her down because she thrashes around so much.”

Draco resumed staring at the book with an impassive face. “Kinky, Longbottom. Thanks for sharing.”

Neville quietly sighed at his friend. “All I’m saying is, if you need anything, just let me know.”

“What, like a run?” Draco snapped back and looked pointedly at the cane.

Neville merely shrugged. “If it helps,” he turned to leave. “I’ll close down this house for the day so you can brood in peace. Cast a cushioning charm on that chair though, or you’ll be walking like me tonight.”

Draco felt guilty for brushing off Neville’s help, but that sort of shit made him feel uncomfortable. Sometimes he wished Neville could be more like Theo instead of the godsdamn Gryffindor he grew up as. 

Having finished the volume at three in the afternoon with no luck of finding complementary ingredients to ayahuasca _,_ Draco decided to go home early to clean up the mess he made in his kitchen.

It didn’t feel right having a House Elf after the war. Something about having another hierarchy in his home made him squirm uncomfortably. He learned to cook and clean on his own after he bought this flat. On the rare occasion he was hosting guests (other than the bints he brought over to shag), he would hire a freelance Elf to tidy and pay them fairly. The last thing he wanted was a scandal because the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was banging on his flat door. Now that was a job he saw Granger doing, charging into homes to defend the poor Elves. He internally chuckled as he walked into his dark, sleek kitchen, imagining the Granger from Hogwarts. Bushy haired, knickers in a knot wanting to save those who didn’t want to be saved. With a quick _Reparo_ and _Scourgify_ the tiles looked good as new. 

While deftly making himself an early dinner, he continued to wage war with himself on whether or not to owl Granger. Thank Merlin he had Quidditch practise tonight, that would hopefully keep him from driving himself mad.

He ate in arrant silence except for the ticking of the grandfather clock in his living room. The familiar blindness came over his seeing eyes as he was brought back to his parent’s grand dining room.

_ “For those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage who until recently taught at Hogwarts. Her specialty was Muggle Studies. It is Miss Burbage’s belief that Muggles aren’t so different from us. She would, given her way, have us mate with them. To her, the mixture of Magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination. But, something to be encouraged.” _

_ “S-S-Severus. Severus, please. We’re friends.” _

_ “Avada Kedavra!” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Nagini… Dinner.” _

Draco pulled out of the memory with a start. His chest was heaving and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to not remember how his Professor’s bones sounded as they crunched in that fucking snake’s jaws. Or the deafening thump of her lifeless body hitting his family dining table. He slammed his fist down onto the table with a shout and shot his chair out from underneath him. Draco ran upstairs to down a Draught of Peace, summoned his Quidditch gear and Apparated to the pitch.

At nine o’clock, Draco Apparated to his foyer where he dropped his gear and headed for the bathroom once again. He peeled off his sweaty uniform and before stepping into the shower he scrubbed his skin until it turned raw from the heat and friction. Qudditch had done little to ease his mind, still heavy with the dark memories. He felt even more on edge. 

His skin still burning and his hair dripping into his eyes, Draco stood in front of the potions cabinet in his bedroom. He craned his neck to alleviate his stress, trying to convince himself he didn’t need it. He could hear Pansy scream his name distantly in his mind. With a fierce growl he threw the door open, causing the glass to shudder in protest. Corking the vial with his teeth, he drank the Draught of Dreamless Sleep, trying to shut out Pansy’s frantic voice. He barely made it to his bed before collapsing.

* * *

“Come on, Hermione. Just come over for a little bit. Freddy barely knows who you are,” Harry lay panting next to Hermione who stared at him with a look of disgust.

“Oh Merlin, Harry, could you not bring up a child literally seconds after we’ve finished?” She scoffed and angrily stalked into the loo.

She was right, it wasn’t great timing but he wasn’t wrong, she ought to know her best friend’s son. He stood to join her.

She stood at the sink, washing her pink face with a venomous look.

“Hermio-”

“Enough, Harry! You have no right to tell me what to do with what little spare time I have! I’m not like you, I’m not clamouring to have the Weasleys in my business!” She threw down the washcloth and spun to face him.

“Fucking hell, what’s the matter with you? You’d think I was convincing you to set the Ministry on fire! You should be spending time with our family!” He yelled as he walked back to her bedroom to get dressed. He didn’t feel like fighting with her about this, again.

“They’re not my family! My family is gone, stop trying to fix me! Can’t you just accept that I'm happy with the way my life is?!” She followed him to the bedroom and dressed in a jumper and jeans.

“FUCK!” Harry yelled to expel his anger and took a deep breath to compose himself, “Alright, fine. Sorry for bringing it up. I’m going there now, what would you like me to tell them?”

“I don’t care. Tell them the truth, then maybe you’ll all piss off.” Hermione grabbed her gym bag and Apparated without waiting for a response. 

Harry was getting nosier ever since he came back from Cairo and she had no patience for it. Molly had made it quite clear she wasn’t welcome at The Burrow anymore. Ron and Harry had insisted she didn’t mean it and she’d get over it but that woman hasn’t been right since Fred died.

After her class, Hermione waited at the far end of the alley for fifteen uneventful minutes before heading home. She knew the likelihood of ever seeing those men again was slim, but she couldn’t miss out on the chance.

“I’m running for Minister of Magic early next year. I know it’s soon after becoming the head of Magical Law Enforcement but I know the system and I can beat Shacklebolt.”

Theo and Draco stared at Pansy from the sofa in Draco’s flat. She had just come through the Floo, unannounced, and started her speech. The two men exchanged glances before setting down their tumblers of liquor.

“I’m glad to hear that, Pans. That sounds like something ye’d be grand at. What can we do to help ye?” Theo smiled at her.

“How could you two with absolutely no experience in politics help me? This is up to me to do. I don’t need you two doting after me. Well, actually, now that you mention it, I could use Malfoy Industries’ endorsement.” She removed her cloak and set it on the coffee table.

Draco cleared his throat, “Okay. But the Malfoy name isn’t exactly a positive in the community.”

“As of recently, Mr Malfoy, you’ve become a forerunner for veteran potions and wellbeing by partnering with the Ministry which is exactly what my platform will be based on.” Pansy smiled triumphantly.

Theo took a drink from his cup. “Huh, looks like ye have thought this through, Parkinson. Let’s just hope the media doesn’t catch wind of the history between ye two.” He shuddered for dramatic effect.

Pansy laughed and flopped onto the sofa next to Theo, “Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“Oi! I’m right here, you prat! I’m not that repulsive,” Draco whined as Pansy conjured tea from the kitchen.

“Apparently not. Astoria Greengrass won’t shut up about you. My bloody lunch breaks at work are filled with, ‘Won’t you invite me over to see Draco?’ and ‘Are you sure nothing’s going on between you two? Why else won’t you set me up with him?’” Pansy pinched the bridge of her nose and spoke in a whiny voice to mimic Astoria’s.

Draco shrugged, actively ignoring the thought of Granger’s white blouse. “Maybe I’ll owl her. She’s fine.”

Theo nudged Pansy with his foot. “Ye got someone for me too? I’m tired of slagging around with wizards from a lower class. I became a COO when I was twenty-four for the leading company in veteran potions! I need a man of higher stature.”

Pansy and Draco cackled loudly.

Theo smiled and shrugged in mock innocence, “What? I’m a catch! A Ministry fella would make a fine partner for me!”

Draco’s head was thrown back, still howling. “Wasn’t Weasley at the Ministry until a few years ago? You want some Weasel in your diet now?”

Pansy’s laugh became that of a stereotypical witch.

“Ah, fuck off, ye cunts! I have a smaller pool to pick from!” Theo started in on the laughter again as the Floo at the end of the room roared to life.

“Hey, Neville. How’s it?” Draco waved Neville into the room.

Neville smiled eyeing the room, “Good. Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just had a few questions for Theo. You weren’t at work so I figured Draco would know where you were. And here you are!”

Theo hopped up from the couch, sighed and wiped his eyes, “Sure thing. Let’s go to the study.”

Theo leaned against the desk and crossed his arms, “Everything okay at the lab?”

“Yeah, I want to thank you for sacking Fawley. He wasn’t very keen on a lot of the propositions Draco had set out for us. Have you decided on a replacement yet? I want to get started on new projects as soon as I can.”

Theo chuckled, “Ye certainly are eager. Yeh, I think it’ll be the lass from France. Drake’s goin’ to make the final call in a few days. I’ll let ye know once he does.” When Neville didn’t move to leave, he furrowed his brow, “Was there anything else?”

Neville coughed and shifted his weight on his feet, “Yeah, er, I know we don’t really see each other outside of work, but Luna wanted to invite you over for dinner if you’d like.”

Theo was taken aback. He’d never spent longer than ten minutes talking to Neville, why his girl would want him around for dinner was beyond him. “Oh, erm, thanks but I’ll pass. I have plans so…”

“Oh, yeah, of course. No, yeah, she just wanted me to pass it along. I’ll see you at work,” Neville limped out of the room to the Floo.

“What was that about?” Pansy asked once Neville disappeared through the Floo.

Theo sat back down between Pansy and Draco. “He thanked me for sacking Fawley then said Looney invited me over for dinner,” he furrowed his brow in confusion and slug his arm behind Pansy’s head.

Draco huffed and took a drink, “Sounds like Luna.”

“Isn’t that odd though? I haven’t spent any time with the bloke, much less her,” said Theo.

“What happened to the friendly Irish hospitality? I thought you people thrived on this! And when isn’t Lovegood odd?” Pansy retorted. 

Theo scoffed, “Yeh tell that to my cunt of a father.”

“Maybe it’s not the hospitality but Neville. Hmm?” Draco taunted and smiled at Pansy.

“Oooh, maybe you’re right. He did get substantially hotter as he got older. That loveable cowardly lion heart, how could _anyone_ resist? Right, Theo?” Pansy cackled.

“Alrigh’, alrigh’, ye bastards. Ye’re both products of incest and your mothers are hags,” Theo got up to exit to the kitchen.

Draco was back to howling with laughter. “Oh, I think we’ve upset him. Maybe he’ll find someone to lick his wounds, among other things.”

_What a couple of cunts_. He would die for those two.

* * *

A/N: I hope you're enjoying the rewrite so far! They're still quite similar aside so far but there are lots of new small details. It feels great to be active again, thank you all for your support. It means the world to me!


	4. Cane

#  Cane

Five weeks. It had been five weeks since she and Malfoy sat in  _ Wotcher _ .  _ I’ll owl you _ , she thought, mocking his now deep voice. Hermione wasn’t upset at the broken promise, she expected it of him. She was getting antsy. Based on Harry’s letters, he wouldn’t be back for a couple of months. She had nothing to apologize for but the awkwardness since their fight was incredibly frustrating. That meant that she hadn’t had sex since the fight and the thought of going out, pretending to be interested in some stranger’s life, shagging them a few times before it became good and making sure they stayed an arm’s length away was exhausting. 

_ Perhaps I’ll sign up for another Muay Thai class. That would bring me up to three times a week. _

Hermione was satisfied with her plan. Wait for Harry (chew out Malfoy if he owled her), sign up for more classes and figure out what the bloody hell Anderson was going on about in this inspection report! Hermione left her office to find the Inspector and give him a tongue lashing. 

How many sodding times did she have to tell him that if he wasn’t thorough in his report, there may not be grounds to stand on to release the Elves, then the whole operation is pointless! She asked him that very question as she slammed the report on his desk.

“I-I’m sorry, Miss Granger. It won’t happen again,” the middle-aged man snivelled.

“No, it won’t. You have one more chance. These are creatures’ lives we’re dealing with and there’s no more room for your gross asininity. Get it right or get out.” She bit out the last few words to emphasize her point. 

Leaving the report on his desk to fix, she looked around at her fifteen other employees being sure they all got the message. She walked back to her office with her shoulders back. She didn’t normally drop the hammer like that, but she would be damned if her life’s work went belly up because of negligent employees. She closed her office door and turned to see a figure sitting in her chair with their feet on her desk. Her adrenaline spiked and she pulled her wand from her robes, fixing it on the intruder.

“That was quite the tirade you went on. I wouldn’t want to work under you,” Malfoy’s eyes sparkled mischievously, unperturbed by the threat of her wand. “Well perhaps in another fashion. But not here.”

Her anxiety turned to frustration. She scoffed and lowered her wand. “What are you doing here, Malfoy? How did you find me? I didn’t tell you what I do.”

“It’s really not that difficult to find you. I remember you prattling on about SPEW in school, I don’t know who could forget such a ludicrous name.” Malfoy rolled his eyes.

“It’s S-P-E-W.,” Hermione automatically corrected. “Why are you here? I’m rather-”

“-busy, yes.” Malfoy finished for her as he crossed the room to her in a few strides, “I want you to take me to the Ministry's Yule Celebration and I’ll take you to Malfoy Industry’s. I would have waited for you to ask me, as you obviously were going to, but it seemed to me that your courage also went out the window with your morals. What with you laughing at the plight of veterans.” Malfoy stood less than half a metre away from her, his eyebrow once again cocked at the challenge.

Hermione knew full well she could have owled him to tell him off but her pride wouldn’t allow it. Not after the drunk owling. “Why would I go anywhere with you? Last I checked you were repulsed by my blood,” she sneered at him.

Malfoy rolled his eyes impatiently, “Oh,  _ really _ , Granger. Don’t you think a literal war and the risk of being thrown into Azkaban would have changed anyone’s views on that nonsense?”

“Oh right, so you’re not a racist prick since your luxurious lifestyle was threatened?” Her anger growing at his nonchalance towards the subject. 

“Yes. That and racism is so outdated now. It’s far more fashionable and fun to fetishize all sorts of people, wouldn’t you agree?” he grinned and raised his eyebrows at her. 

She scoffed loudly and ignored the smallest sensations of butterflies in her belly. “You’re insufferable! I’m not going anywhere with you. Leave.”

“You’re one to throw stones. I haven’t met a more disagreeable person in my life,” he was slowly closing the gap between them.

Hermione took a step back, “Don’t act like you don’t deserve it and worse. Is it really so difficult for you to hear a woman say no to you? Leave my office.”

He stood in place and studied her face for a moment of silence. “What do you do for fun, Granger? Now that you aren’t cleaning up after those oafs you call friends.” There was no condescending tone in the question. 

Realization washed over her. She made a disgusted sound, “Really? You’re trying out the Nice Guy routine? Bullying and flirting didn’t get you what you wanted, so you’re going to act as if there isn’t any bad blood between us? You’re repulsive!”

The facade was dropped and he looked furious. He was toe-to-toe with her in an instant, gripping her biceps. “What would you rather, Granger? That I fuck you here, on your desk? For your whole department to hear?” He growled as he backed her against her desk.

She couldn’t trust her voice to respond. She focused on maintaining her breathing, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing the betrayal happening under her skirt. Frozen by his touch. Was this the first time they’d ever touched?

“No response? That’s not like you, Granger.” He pushed the whole length of his body against hers. She felt lean and strong and he couldn’t ignore the blush spreading onto her cheeks as her breathing picked up.

She ground her teeth hard but couldn’t stop the quiet whine that slipped past her lips.  _ Ah, shit…  _

Draco scoffed incredulously to hide the pang of his own desire filling his stomach. She wasn’t angry apparently. “Gods, you  _ want  _ me. How self-deprecating can you be? What happened to Ms. High-and-Mighty from a moment ago?” He pulled his hips away from her slightly. No need for her to know how she was affecting him.

His taunt ignited her temper and she pushed him off her. “Says you! You can’t find anymore Purebloods to fuck so you resort to a Mudblood?!” Her chest was heaving from the close proximity of him and her anger. “I don’t want to date you and my morals are fine. Fuck off or I’m calling the Aurors.” 

“I don’t want to date you either. That much is evident, wouldn’t you say?” 

They stared at each other, now a foot apart, as the statement hung in the tense air. 

She understood what he meant. But he couldn’t be sincere. No one changes that much after a lifetime of being a prick. She searched his eyes, looking for anything but they were blank. The silence was heavy, waiting for one of the parties to break it.

There was a timid rap on the office door. “Ms. Granger? Do you have a moment? I have a question regarding a report.”

The spell broke and Hermione slid past Malfoy to sit at her desk and waved the door open with her wand. “Yes, Anna, come in.” Hermione turned her attention to Malfoy as her employee walked into the room, “That will be all, Mr. Malfoy. Please see yourself out.”

He grinned widely as he strode past Anna out the door, “Thank you, Ms. Granger. I’ll see you soon.”

“No, you will not,” she foolishly called after him. She felt as if steam could come out of her ears.  _ That arrogant git!  _ Even though she was beyond furious at his invasion of her space and the incessant flirtation, a flutter of excitement still hadn’t died down as she looked over Anna’s report. It didn’t seem like he would be leaving her alone anytime soon. 

* * *

It was late into the evening. Neville could hear that most of Malfoy Industries was empty aside from the cleaning staff on the upper floors. He worked best on his own and tonight was a good night to stay late. Over the past few weeks, Luna had made a habit of going to Hermione’s flat every couple of days. It was good to see Luna engaging with their old friend they both could use it. Luna’s night terrors had reduced quite a bit since spending time with Hermione. The thought brought him peace. 

Neville had been with Luna since he took up the post of Professor of Herbology after the war. She stood by him as he changed career paths abruptly to work for who was a villain for most of their childhoods. Luna was wise, beautiful and steadfast and yet she chose him - bumbling, forgetful, clumsy Neville. He knew he had filled out and grown up since his early twenties but he still felt like an oafish clod standing next to her.

“What are ye still doing here?”

The voice made Neville’s quill scratch across the parchment he was making notes about the Belladonna extraction he was performing. The all too familiar surge of surprised panic and adrenaline fueled Neville’s response. He whipped around and saw Theo. 

“Oh, Theo,” Neville gasped and threw his hand over his heart, “you startled me! I’m working late. Luna’s at Hermione’s. What’re you doing here?” His heart rate slowed at the lack of danger. But not by much.

“I, em… I was just finishing up some work and thought I’d check up on your progress with the Ministry’s supplies.” Theo’s eyes trailed around Neville’s immediate area. “No cane?”

“Em, no, I’m okay without it now,” Neville blushed. “The Ministry supplies are nearly complete. I’m just testing out something with Belladonna.”

“Why do ye need it? The cane. Ye have been working here for years and I never noticed it before,” Theo asked fiddling with some hanging herbs near Neville’s desk.

“It’s a running injury that’s gotten worse over time. I used to only limp, but recently I’ve needed help and a cane seemed like the least conspicuous option.”

“Do ye still run?” Theo questioned knowing the answer.

Neville coughed and went back to scratching notes on the parchment. “Sometimes. Only when I nee - when I want to clear my head.

“Hmm.” Theo crossed his arms and leaned against the desk Neville was standing at. “Right, well I’ll tell ye what. Next time ye want to, er, ‘clear your head’ owl me and I’ll come with.” Theo smacked his own belly, “I’m getting a little paunchy from all this office work. I know with my height, healthy attitude towards alcohol and seemingly perfect eating habits ye may be wondering, ‘How is this possible, Theo?’ But it seems something is catching up with me.”

Neville laughed and put down his quill. “You look fine to me, but I’ll make you a deal. Come to ours for dinner and I’ll make you my designated running mate.” Neville stuck his hand out.

Theo cringed internally.  _ Cersei, ye’re a cunt of a god. _ He firmly grabbed Neville’s hand and shook, “Fair play ye bastard, ye have me there. When shall it be?”

Neville grinned at his victory, ignoring the pang of anxiety about bringing someone into his private ritual.

“I’ll discuss with Luna and owl you!”

Theo grinned wide and clapped Neville’s shoulder, “Alright! Now, get home before ye run Drake’s vault clean from overtime. Not that I mind ye robbing that pasty git blind, but I need my paycheque too.”

Neville chortled and started cleaning up his workspace but a small thrill lingered in the back of his mind. 

* * *

After her brief office encounter with Malfoy, the week passed in Hermione’s familiar routine: work. Dinner. Muay Thai three times a week. Read. Bed. Repeat. 

The only thing that was gunking up the works was Luna’s incessant visits. After Harry’s hissyfit about spending time with family Hermione suspected Harry or Ron had asked her to keep her company. 

_ The dodgy wankers. _

Luna’s visits weren’t all bad, she never asked Hermione to go over to hers and whenever she did come, she brought some sort of Muggle style food. Recently, she’d been bringing fish soups because, as Luna had explained, her Swedish coworker had accidentally charmed his cauldron to make endless fish soup and had been giving it away to anyone who would take it.

Hermione expected her most Wednesday nights and tonight was no different. She made herself comfortable with some notes from work on her sofa. Instead of Luna’s pungent-smelling soup coming from the Floo there was an owl tapping at Hermione’s living room window. It carried a note from Luna:

_ I’ve misplaced all my containers to bring over dinner. _

_ Please come round to ours for dinner tonight. _

_ I’ll make it up to you by staying away next week. _

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed loudly in frustration. Another wrench in the routine. At least she could have next week to herself. The thought pulled her out of her intense sour mood. She resolved to take a quick pull from the bottle of cheap gin she had above her refrigerator. 

_ Might as well make the evening a little more tolerable _ , she thought as she shuddered from the piney aftertaste. Hermione placed the bottle back and still wearing her black business trousers and navy blouse from work, she stepped into the Floo.

The Floo in front of Draco unexpectedly roared to life. Neville hadn’t mentioned expecting anyone over, but perhaps it was for Luna since she was at the cottage tonight. A wild grin broke out over his face when he saw who stepped out from the hearth. “Well, well Granger. I thought you weren’t going to be seeing me.”

“Oh, what the fuck?” Granger angrily pinched the bridge of her nose. She called past him, “Luna!”

Within moments Luna appeared at the study door. “Hello, Hermione. Thank you for coming over tonight. I know you prefer having dinner at your flat, but I believe there are Nargles stealing my things again. We just brought in some mistletoe for the holidays but I mustn’t have cleaned them well enough.”

“Why is he here, Luna? I thought it would just be us for dinner!” Granger pointed back at Draco.

“Well, as you know, Isak is still dealing with the overabundance of fish soup and since Neville had invited Draco over to work tonight, I thought it would be nice for us all to dine together. Theo should be here shortly, as well. I’m going to set the table,” and with that she skipped back down the hall.

“That fish soup was good at first but has become rather foul,” Draco grunted from behind her. He stood and took a few cautious steps toward her. He didn’t know how she reacted to being tricked.

Despite her anger, she snorted and agreed, still facing where Luna had disappeared, “It was a nice change from the vegan food, but I have to agree. Too much of a good thing and all.”

“I don’t think there’s such a thing. Take me for instance, you obviously couldn’t stay away and find yourself having dinner with me, yet again.” He moved to stand close behind her. His chest just barely brushing against her hair.

She turned and violently pushed him back, “Piss off, Malfoy. Do you have no perception of personal space? I’m here for Luna, you’re an unfortunate side effect.”

He stumbled back two steps, surprised at her strength. Granger really  _ was _ fit and apparently strong when she was angry. He wanted to grab her hands as they pressed against his chest but thought better of it. He didn’t want to be the bloke who made the mistake of trying to fight such a tiny powerhouse. 

“Alright, I’ll be completely pleasant tonight. In fact, I’ll make you a deal. If I sneer or make a pissy comment tonight I’ll leave you alone but if I make you laugh, then you’ll agree to come to Malfoy Industries’ celebration and you’ll take me to the Ministry’s.” Draco knew she couldn’t back down from a challenge, some things are just too ingrained in people to grow out of. 

“I’m at an absolute loss why you’d want to go somewhere so public but fine. You have your work cut out for you, Malfoy. I  _ really _ want you to piss off,” she smirked and left the study for the dining room.

_ I can swallow my pride for one night if it means I can get into Granger’s steel knickers _ , Draco reassured himself.

The Floo roared to life again and Theo stepped out, holding a bottle of wine.

“Oh thank Salazar ye’re here,” Theo’s shoulders slumped as he dramatically let out a breath. “I was worried I’d have to make small talk with those two by myself.”

“Nope, and Granger’s here too. Lucky, you.” Draco grabbed the bottle of wine.

“Granger ye say? So I’ll get to see how fit she’s gotten then?” Theo waggled his eyebrows.

Draco shoved Theo’s shoulder, “Shut it, man! She’s just down the hall. Come on, everyone’s gathering to eat.”

If Luna had been lying about not having any bowls, she was sticking to it. There were five places set at the table. Instead of bowls, there was a muggle pot, a rusty cauldron, a large wine goblet, an oversized mug and an old pickle jar filled with the famous fish soup.

“Hi Theo, glad you made it,” Neville smiled as they entered the dining room.

“Er, Luna, why don’t you just transfigure some bowls?” Granger asked, eyeing the odd table setting.

“Yeah, I have to agree with Granger. If you are worried about sodding it up, why don’t you just ask the brightest witch of our age?” Draco teased from his seat at the table.

Granger glared back in response. She chose the seat diagonal from him.

“Luna says it’s bad luck to transfigure what you eat on or something like that. Right?” Neville asked Luna from his seat next to Granger.

Luna just smiled, not correcting him if his memory was incorrect.

Theo spoke up, “Thanks for inviting me, Luna. Erm, the wine is from me. I assume I’m the only gracious guest who brought something?” He snatched the bottle from Draco and handed it to her, giving the other two guests a questioning look.

Hermione shrugged, “I just got home from work and I didn’t know I was attending a dinner party. I would’ve changed if I’d known earlier.” She glanced at Luna, annoyed.

“Oh, ye look grand, Granger. This one on the other hand,” gesturing to Draco, “Should’ve known better. He’s been babbling about this dinner all week, he’s been so excited.” He leaned over in his seat to pinch Draco’s cheek.

Draco smacked his hand away, “I have not.” He angrily rolled his eyes and avoided looking at Granger. In all truth, he didn’t know she was going to be here tonight. He couldn’t avoid looking at her once he saw her smirking out of the corner of his eye. 

The five of them ate in silence while Draco wracked his brain trying to think of things to ask Granger. He hadn’t seen her in over seven years and even before that, he hardly knew her. But of course, Theo got her to smile in the first five minutes of being here. His train of thought was interrupted by Neville.

“How’s work going, Hermione? Luna said you’ve opened an Elvish welfare branch at the Ministry.”

“It’s fine, the mountain of residences to inspect never seems to end. Some people still believe there’s nothing wrong with having slaves,” Granger stared pointedly at Draco. 

Before Draco could defend himself, Neville jumped in, “Actually, as far as I know, Draco’s never had a House Elf at his flat other than hiring Freelancers. You also got your mother to start paying her Elves, didn’t you?”

“And me too, lassy,” Theo agreed.

Draco smugly sipped the soup from his spoon and maintained eye contact with Granger. “Mhmm.”

“Why?” Granger’s suspicion was written all over her face.

“Like I said before, I quite like my fancy things. And it doesn’t hurt to make nice with a race of beings whose magic clearly supersedes wizard's.” 

She scoffed, “Don’t want to be on the wrong side of history again?”

“Shockingly no. I’ve had my fill of arse kickings for a lifetime. No matter how many  _ Episkey _ charms I endured, my nose still isn’t straight thanks to you,” Draco pantomimed adjusting the bridge of his nose which rosed small laughs from Neville and Luna. Theo rolled his eyes. Granger smirked and looked down at her pickle jar. 

Draco cursed internally.  _ I’m not funny, that’s Theo’s sodding gig.  _ If it wasn’t at his expense, he wasn’t sure how he’d win his clearly half-baked bet. 

Once they all finished their soup, Neville and Luna cleared the table and went to bring in some tea and brandy.

Theo sat at the quiet table, watching Draco watching Granger, who was looking at everything but the two of them. He cleared his throat. “Well, this is incredibly awkward. I’m going to… Go literally anywhere else but here.” Not exactly wanting to join Neville and Luna in the kitchen, he walked to the balcony overlooking the garden.

“You’re running out of time, Malfoy. Better step up your game, or else you’ll be attending your own Yule party alone,” Granger taunted once they were alone.

“Have you met a person who is less likely to have issues getting a date?” He leaned his elbows on the table top.

“That’s odd because I didn’t realize albinism was a very popular fetish.”

“That’s because you don’t know where to look, Granger. I’m most popular with hags who want to harvest my blood for their cooking and man-snake hybrid lunatics,” Draco jabbed at himself, for the second time that night.

Granger narrowed her eyes and sneered.

“You’re not one to laugh a lot, are you? You’re too serious. You’ll give yourself wrinkles,” Draco sniffed and leaned back in his seat.

“Oh, that’s rich. Not all of us are so concerned about vanity, tosser.”

Draco chortled, “Really? Why else would you keep so fit? With a body like that there’s no way it isn’t for getting laid.”

“Ever stop and think it might be because the climate of our world demands it of me?” She bore her eyes into his.

Guilt hit Draco like a freight train and he could only swallow to keep away the bile rising in his throat. She wouldn’t stop staring at him but he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t let down his defences. They’re what kept him together up until this point. After what felt like hours Draco cleared his throat. “I think I’m doing a great job at making you laugh. Wouldn’t you agree?”

That did it. A scoffed laugh slipped past her teeth and his smile couldn’t be wider.

She immediately jumped to defend the sound. “That wasn’t a laugh, that was a scoff!”

Still smiling, he tsked at her, “Lying isn’t very becoming of a lion. I’ll see you on December seventeen.”

“Oh, are you coming to the Yule celebration, Hermione?” Luna asked as she finally emerged from the kitchen directing five hovering cups to the table.

Draco answered before she could, “Why yes she is, she just agreed to attend with me.”

Luna smiled at Granger and Neville gaped at her. Granger sighed angrily, “Yeah, I suppose so.” She turned her attention back to Draco and glared, “That was a shite joke.”

Draco scoffed as he took a brandy from Luna, “I’m handsome, intelligent and an arse, Granger. Funny isn’t in my wheelhouse which means you have a shite sense of humour.” He grinned widely into his tumbler at her fuming face.

“Handsome is still a stretch. Brandy?” Theo asked as he rejoined the group. He stood behind his original seat and picked up a glass.

Neville nodded and took his own cup, “Yeah, Luna’s father got in Bulgaria last year.”

Granger grabbed her cup and downed the brandy before turning on Luna and Neville, “You two will be there as well, right?”

“Of course,” Luna warmly assured her.

Neville sat down, “So will Theo. Don’t worry, you’ll have friends there.”

“Whoa, now. I wouldn’t say I’m a friend, more like a friendly houseplant with a wicked sense of humour.” Theo grinned at Granger who still looked furious.

“Alright, well I stayed for dinner. Luna, I’m going home. Thank you for inviting me but I have a lot of work to do tonight.” Hermione stood.

Draco finished his brandy, “Ah, don’t be such a poor loser. What is it the Muggles say? ‘All is fair in love and war’?” He stood from his seat. “Allow me to walk you to the Floo. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do for his date, after all.” 

She loudly grunted in frustration and stalked out of the room towards the study.

Draco followed her out, trying to smooth the smile off his face. As she approached the Floo he grabbed her wrist. “Wait, hold on a second.”

She snatched her wrist away from him and snapped, “What?”

“You’re not going to stand me up. A lion is true to their word, aren't they?”

“School is over, Malfoy. It’s stupid to refer to us as our houses. Don’t you think we’ve changed a bit since then?” She crossed her arms.

“Well some of us definitely have,” his eyes watched her intensely. 

She rolled her eyes, “Was that it? I have-”

“‘Work to do.’ When do you stop to enjoy life, Granger? Stay and celebrate. You have a date with the most eligible bachelor in England.” He grinned cockily.

“It’s not a date, it’s a lost bet. Gods, when did my life turn into a John Cusack film?” She whispered to herself.

He furrowed his brow, “Who’s John Cusack?” 

She looked at him and reluctantly chuckled at his confusion, “Nothing. I’ll celebrate once this is over. With a big drink so I can forget it.” She turned and stepped into the Floo.

“I’ll make sure you won’t forget it, Granger!” He called over the flames.

Neville and Theo stood at the study door, laughing. “That’s your best line, mate? What is your cock your second wand?” Theo wheezed.

Neville laughed louder.

“Ah, you two! I just landed a date with steel-knicker Granger, you should be fawning over my prowess!” Draco sneered.

“Oi! That’s my friend! None of that talk,” Neville scolded as his laughter died down. “How the bloody hell did you manage that anyway?”

Draco placed a hand over his heart in mock offence as he took his usual seat in the study, “Do you have so little faith in my techniques?”

“With Hermione? Absolutely.”

Draco chuckled, “I bet her if I could make her laugh she’d come with me and I’d go with her to the Ministry’s event. I made fun of myself some more and that seemed to do the trick.”

Theo sputtered and sat on the floor near the hearth. “Ye thought comedy was your ticket in? Wow... Either ye’re desperate or she’s insane.”

Draco shrugged, “Little of column A, little of column B.”

Neville dropped into his chair, “But why Hermione? Theo said Pansy was going to set you up with Astoria Greengrass.”

“Astoria’s been trying to get with me since school. The fun is all in the chase and who’s a bigger challenge than Granger? Besides she looks good now, doesn’t she?”

“Right. Well, careful, yeah? She’s my mate too and I don’t want to see her get hurt,” Neville warned.

Draco waved away the threat, “She’s an adult, Neville, the brightest witch of our age. I won’t throw anything at her I don’t think she can handle.”

“If the way you handle your wand is anything to go by, she’ll be alright.” Theo wheezed.

Draco kicked at Theo. “Fucker.”

“Alright, you two. Exploding Snap?” Neville shook his head with a smile.


	5. Obliviate

#  Obliviate

Hermione sat in her office, still feeling like a sore loser. How such a shit joke got her to laugh was beyond her. At least Luna and Neville would be there. And she and Malfoy had been very clear that neither of them was interested in dating. The reminder sent butterflies to her stomach. 

She had considered countless times ducking out of the deal she made with Malfoy. But her pride kept her to uphold her word, which regardless of everything that happened during her life, was still an iron-clad bond, as it was with most Gryffindors. She resented him for bringing that up. 

It was the sixteenth and she hadn’t heard from Malfoy since their dinner at Luna and Neville’s but that did nothing to lessen her inner brawl. 

She still certainly didn’t trust Malfoy, but the more time she had interacted with him, the more she felt she could ignore that for a good shag. Even admitting it to herself made her teeth grind but he was a lush prick. Luna was right, Malfoy had definitely grown into his looks and body. Even while she wanted to throttle him into a wall, she quietly enjoyed their nasty banter.

Hermione shook her head to refocus. Malfoy Industries’ Yule celebration was tomorrow and it would be nice to get a new dress with Luna. Hermione didn’t have much in the way of an upscale wardrobe and she felt the Malfoy event may require more than her typical woollen dresses. She decided to send Luna an owl asking her to meet at King’s Road in Chelsea for some dress shopping. 

As the owl flew off, Hermione felt an uncomfortable twinge in her chest. Aside from her usual visits with Ron and Harry, she couldn’t recall the last time she had invited a friend out of her own free will. The thought made her stomach twist uncomfortably as she recalled her last fight with Hannah, the single-serving lovers in Greece who begged her to call, and imagined her parents’ happy faces enjoying the sun on a beach in Melbourne. Hermione felt her mind slip from those thoughts to her painful memories

_ She remembered the smell of her childhood home. The photos of the three of them that covered every wall. The sound of the news station that her parents were watching on the telly. _

_ “ _ Obliviate.”

_ She watched stills of herself fade from all the pictures. She watched her parents awkwardly shift on their old beige sofa as the spell dissolved Hermione from their memories and she planted the plan of moving to Australia. _

_ She held back her sobs until she was outside the front door.  _

_ She heard her father happily address his wife, “What do you think of Australia? We’ve always wanted to go, so why not now?” _

_ Her mother’s happy agreement was followed by Hermione silently sobbing into her palms as she walked away from her childhood home. _

With all her might, Hermione pulled out of the painful memory and she instinctively started to reconsider going shopping at all. But she knew that if she didn’t show up, she would have to answer to Luna. Hermione would rather snog Ron again rather than have to face those distantly inquisitive blue eyes. Damn Luna and her sodding caring and intuitive nature. Feeling disgruntled and suddenly suffocated in her office, she lunged for the door to make a quick escape to go anywhere but here. As she pulled it open she was affronted by a broad chest right in her face. It smelled like earth, peppermint and sandalwood.

“In a rush, are we?” drawled her untimely intruder.

Hermione craned her head up, “What the hell are you doing here? And yes actually, Malfoy. I thought I wasn’t seeing you until tomorrow.

Malfoy gently pushed her shoulder back into her office and closed the door behind him with a  _ Muffliato  _ charm. “It’s polite to make an appearance before taking a lady out. Besides, I’ve brought you a gift.”

Hermione furrowed her brows as she took the slim black box from Malfoy’s hands. On a bed of silk inside the box was a sprig of a crimson flower.

“Is this a snapdragon?” Hermione asked, picking up the flower.

“Antirrhinum, yes. You’re going to wear it to the ball.” Malfoy stated simply as if he just pointed out the sky was blue.

“Really?” Hermione asked incredulously, “So everyone will know you, an ex-Death Eater has claimed War Hero Hermione Granger? I don’t think so.”

He stared at her with narrowed eyes. “You know, this is how Purebloods have been courting for millennia. It’s an honour to receive a flower from a male regarding his given name,” he explained matter of factly. 

Hermione pantomimed excitement, “Godrick, wow! Thank you, Malfoy! What an honour to be accepted into a social practice from a people who literally plotted the extermination of my people.” She rolled her eyes and tossed the box back at him. 

He caught it with a cool expression but felt absolutely affronted inside. This has been his big play, most women swooned over this move.

“I’ll keep my end of the bargain and attend the events with you, Malfoy but don’t think for one moment that this is more than just a lost wager. I have no interest in partaking in your demented Pureblood rituals.”

Malfoy chuckled darkly, “You’re right Granger. I don’t know what I was thinking. This is clearly different than courting my usual witches. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He tipped the box in her direction in a slight bow and left it on her armchair before making his exit.

Hermione eyed the box but opted to leave it there as she grabbed her robe to meet Luna.

“Thank you for inviting me, Hermione. I haven’t been shopping in Chelsea before, it seems quite nice,” Luna dreamily remarked as the two women walked down King’s Road.

“Yes, I thought you wouldn’t mind the change of scenery from Diagon Alley,” Hermione replied as they stepped into a  _ Claudie Pierlot  _ shop.

After collecting a couple of evening gowns from the racks Hermione moved to the dressing rooms to try them on while Luna sat on the small sofa waiting to see the show.

“Are you excited about your first date with Draco?” Luna called through the door.

“Oh, Luna! No! I’m not dating Malfoy. And no, I’m not excited,” she hastily replied as she stepped out to briefly scrutinize the dress before disappearing back into the room to try another.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to offend. Do you prefer women? I heard about you and Hannah Abbott after the war. I like this dress better than the last,” commented Luna.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the dress and stepped back into the room to try on the last one. “No offence taken. I, ah, sorry, do you mind getting a size bigger in this dress?” She passed Luna the last dress over the door, hoping to dodge the invasive questions.

“No problem,” Luna skipped away and promptly returned with the bigger dress. 

Hermione stepped out with a floor-length silk black gown on. 

“You look wonderful! I think that might be the one,” Luna exclaimed.

Hermione smiled at her reflection. The dress had thread fine straps that crisscrossed over her exposed back. It dipped low enough to expose her lower back dimples. The front was form-fitting and a boatneck neckline, just exposing her collar bones. Luna was right, it looked stunning on her.

“Did you avoid my question because it made you uncomfortable?” Luna asked.

Pulling her eyes from her reflection, Hermione reluctantly answered, “No… Somewhat. I just don’t talk to anyone about this sort of thing. But, em, no not just women, both. I’m not dating Malfoy because I have no interest in dating. Especially him.” She returned to the room to redress in her street clothes.

“Bisexuality is a curiously splendid thing, I think. I imagine it’s lovely to have a wider pool of lovers to choose from,” Luna wondered enthusiastically.

Hermione awkwardly choked out a laugh, “You’re not wrong.” Fully redressed, but safely hidden away from those endless blue eyes in her dressing room, she felt herself crumble a bit and muttered, “Thank you.”

“What for? Come on, let’s stop at a café, I’m ravenous,” Luna replied as she started towards the counter.

Feeling grateful for her friend’s sage perceptiveness, Hermione stepped out of the dressing room to an empty sofa. She swallowed her brief vulnerability and pride and walked toward the register to drop near three hundred quid on a dress.

* * *

Neville was lost in a book about psychedelic drug Muggle studies in his sitting room when the Floo in the study started to rumble. He looked up at the grandfather clock, he wasn’t expecting Luna back from Chelsea for several more hours. 

He grasped his wand, adrenaline and fear made his vision swim slightly as he cautiously walked to the study.

“Neville?”

Neville was taken aback and thoroughly confused. He called back to the disembodied voice, “Theo? Is that you?”

The other tall brunette popped out from around the corner causing Neville to fumble his wand. “‘Tis indeed! Go get changed, let’s get runnin’. Ye promised to keep me fit.”

Neville regained his composure and glanced at Theo’s ensemble, he was wearing black running leggings, a thick black zip up and orange trainers.

“Well get on with it,” Theo urged him seemingly unaware of the other man’s fried nerves. “Get changed and we’ll take a trail nearby. I’m sure ye have been down it already.”

Neville cleared his throat, “Okay, I’ll be a moment. Help yourself to some tea if you’d like.” 

He shuffled to his bedroom and stripped off his thick winter clothing. Neville’s knees shook as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a grey hoodie. He dreaded having to bring someone on his runs which was why he’d avoided asking Theo over. Apparently, he couldn’t take the hint. 

The perpetual British drizzle of rain was unrelenting. Theo led the way to the trail just down the road from the cottage. He was right, Neville had been here before, but he typically preferred to run further away from his house, to keep his guilt away from Luna. 

Neville ground his teeth, squeezed his eyes in an attempt to forget why he’d run down this trail last month. Colin Creevey’s screams and begging burst through his mental barrier and he took off into a full-tilt run.

“Oi, bollocks, Neville! I’ve only just started to run, I can’t keep up with ye at that pace!”

Neville slowed his pace just enough to have Theo behind his shoulder. He didn’t want to be distracted from his usual ritual. He needed the high from running to shut everything out. But he fought the urge to sprint desperately and instead focused on the uneven ground beneath his feet.

After about two kilometres, Theo’s pace started to waver significantly. Neville took advantage of it and sprinted forward, hoping to leave his unrelenting memories behind with Theo.

“‘Ey! Stop!” He could hear Theo yelling from behind him. 

Suddenly he was face down on the muddy path and Theo’s arms were wrapped around his thighs from behind. “I may be out of shape, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let ye run off. Where were ye going?” Theo huffed through his breahtlessness.

“Get off!” Neville snarled as he pulled himself up and away from the equally muddy Theo.

“What’s your problem? I won’t let ye run yourself into the ground anymore!” Theo snapped back as he stood and wiped the mud off his face.

“Why not? Since when did you start to care or even notice? Just leave me be, I need to run more and you’re clearly done.” Neville turned to run but Theo’s hand grasped his bicep and kept him firmly in place.

“I’ve cared for a long time, so watch it,” Theo barked, then composed himself. “I don’t want to see ye hobbled and needing a cane every day by the time ye’re thirty. Why do ye do this? What’s eating at ye?”

Neville stared at the man with blazing eyes, his hand still gripped on his arm. He was furious at Theo for… caring? What an absolute ponce he was being but Neville thought he was perfectly capable of making hash of his own life without someone else butting in. He took several deep breaths to ease his needless anger, he knew it wasn’t Theo’s fault. But if he didn't have someone else to blame, all he had was himself. 

“It’s just everything, you know? Ever since the war… Everything’s just harder. I thought time healed all wounds.” Neville answered dejectedly.

Theo moved his hand around Neville’s shoulders and casually started walking. “I know what ye mean, mate. The prospect of dying literally scared me out of the closet. Doesn’t mean things are any easier though.”

Neville wasn’t wholly comfortable with this much physical contact with Theo. He awkwardly continued to walk next to him but resigned to put his hands in his jumper pocket. “I don’t know how else to handle this stuff. It’s been almost eight years and I’m still haunted by those memories from the Carrows. ”

Theo stiffened. “I know… I don’t think I’ll ever forget that year either.”

The two men walked down the dreary forest path, covered in mud, one’s arm slung over the shoulders of the other, both completely unaware of how much they needed each other.

When they arrived at the patio of Neville’s cottage Theo broke the silence. “Listen, Pansy is hosting a dinner with some important people and Drake doesn’t want to go, apparently some of them still have bad blood with his father. Would ye like to come with?”

“Would Pansy be okay with that? She and I didn’t exactly see eye-to-eye in the past,” Neville asked, infinitely more intimidated by her than Theo or Draco.

Theo laughed boisterously, “Oh yes, lad, don’t worry about that. She’s keen on ye, wouldn’t shut up about it actually. Luna should keep an eye on ye.”

“Oh, Merlin…” Neville blushed furiously. “Yes, I’ll come if Pansy doesn’t mind.”

“Grand! It’s on December twenty-eight. I’ll owl ye the restaurant,” Theo grinned

Neville closed the door behind after Theo Apparated feeling no less antsy than before the run but too tired to go for another. Just as he pulled on his raincoat to go garden he heard the Floo.

“Neville, I’m home,” Luna called. She knew to alert Neville as to not frighten him. He was usually on high alert when he’s alone.

* * *

A/N: I hope this story is helping you all with the craziness that is our world right now. Stay safe and wash your hands!


	6. Kiss

#  Kiss

Draco stepped out of the shower and healed the blazing red cuts over his chest and biceps. He gripped the edge of the bathroom vanity as hard as he could.

_ “Please don’t do it! It hurts so much!”  _

_ “ _ Crucio.”

_ “No, Draco, you have to mean it! Again! Focus!” _

_ “STOP!! I want my mummy!” _

His dreams were getting worse. The ones about the first years he’d been forced to torture in his seventh year were resurfacing. He didn’t know their names, but he would never forget their faces. Some died during the final battle and the others he couldn’t be sure what happened to them. He wouldn’t be able to find them even if he wanted to. 

He had cut himself but he wouldn’t let them ruin this evening. He hadn’t had someone who could match him when it came to the game of courting for a long while. With Granger’s temper and apparent loose morals, tonight would be interesting. 

As he applied his mint aftershave, he remembered how good Granger smelled in her office. She smelled warm like bergamot and coffee. Either she spent a lot of time in the shop or the smell permeates her flat. Regardless, he hoped she smelled like that tonight. He spritzed himself with sandalwood cologne.

After pulling on his bespoke black two-piece suit, complete with a white oxford and a black tie, he ran some product through his hair and went downstairs to prepare drinks in the living room’s bar to calm himself. He was equally excited and nervous, he didn’t know what to expect from her. As he poured himself a tumbler of scotch his Floo roared alive. 

She looked stunning. Well, the back of her did. As she stepped out of the Floo she was getting a sense of the unfamiliar room and faced away from him. His eyes memorized every freckle, dimple and curve of her exposed back. She turned and did not disappoint. Her eyes were lined with thick lashes and liner, her skin, normally lightly freckled, was creamy and flawless. 

“Not bad for a Mudblood, hm?” Granger spread her arms and twisted her hips to show off how the dress hugged every inch of her torso.

Draco chuffed a laugh, mastering a face of indifference and brought his tumbler of scotch to his lips. “Not bad, Granger. Scotch? Vodka?” 

Not bad was an understatement but he wouldn’t tell her that. Based on the confidence she was exuding she knew how lush she looked in the dress. He was impressed.  _ Definitely not the same buck-toothed swot from school. _

“I’m not picky,” she replied as she made herself comfortable on the light grey sofa. She sniffed the glass as he handed it to her and took a seat across from her. She took a sip and suppressed the urge to exclaim out loud. It was the best bloody gin she’d ever had. But she wouldn’t tell him that.

“So I must ask again, Granger. How is it, you work, what sixty hours a week at a desk, and you look like this?” Draco gestured to her body.

“I take a Muggle boxing class three times a week. So if you do anything tonight I don’t like I can kill you with or without magic,” she teased then took another sip of gin. “And you?” She gestured to his body in the same fashion.

“Genetics and Quidditch twice a week. Speaking of things you do and don’t like, I see you didn’t wear my gift.” 

She barked a laugh, “I told you I wouldn’t. If my being here doesn’t tell you I’m not a liar then you’re absolutely gormless.”

Draco took a mouthful of scotch and laughed through his nose. She was so fired up already. Tonight would be an absolute treat.

Granger scoffed and stood from the sofa. “Would you stop that?”

He set down his empty glass and put his hands in his trouser pockets. “What am I doing?”

“You keep looking at me like I’m a challenge for you to conquer. This isn’t  _ Taming of the Shrew _ .”

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Is that another Muggle thing?”

“Oh right, Muggle literature is so far beneath you, my mistake,” she fumed.

He stuck out his elbow to Apparate with her. “I’ve wanted to read Muggle literature. See what all you Muggleborns are going on about.”

Granger reservedly placed her hand on his forearm and rolled her eyes, “I’m sure.”

Hermione didn’t feel any less irritated or nervous. She didn’t know what, if any, reaction people would have seen them out together. Not that she cared what they thought, it was just one more thing she didn’t want to deal with. 

Her negativity died away quickly once she saw the room they had appeared in. It reminded her of the Great Hall at Hogwarts during the Yule Ball in their fourth year. This only appeared to be the foyer of the event. Next to two sets of very large doors, she spied Luna and Neville talking to Theo.

“A little ostentatious, no?” Malfoy scoffed.

“Well yeah, it’s a Malfoy party. I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Hermione jabbed.

“It isn’t  _ this  _ Malfoy’s taste. My mother insisted on being the event coordinator, so this is her handy work.”

His mother? The woman who allowed her sister to torture and mutilate her. She was to meet his bloody mother in a normal, social fashion as if the Malfoy matriarch didn’t want Hermione under her designer heels. “I think I should-” Hermione turned for the Floo.

Malfoy held her upper arm, “Although I’m sure you could flip me on my arse now, please stay. After nearly ten years of being a social outcast, she’s learned that her racist ideologies aren’t exactly popular. Besides, we can’t overcome our fears if we don’t face them.” He cocked his eyebrow and smirked.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine,” she bit out. “I’ll stay. But if she, or you for that matter, make a scene or nasty comments, I’m gone. I’m not afraid of your mother,” she added.

Malfoy held up both his hands in surrender, “Fair is fair. Now, let’s go say hi to everyone.”

Draco led Granger through the crowd of people into the ballroom Luna, Neville and Theo had disappeared through. The look of wonder on Granger’s face was priceless. 

The grand room was a chilly white and warmed by the hints of red and gold across table dressings and other comfier furniture around the room. Floating sparkling lights filled the room, the ceiling was enchanted to snow up to about a metre over Draco’s head, and each table was beautifully decorated with white and red poinsettias. Granger’s reaction was warranted. __

_ Mother outdid herself this year. _

Neville noticed the pair first and waved them over. Neville’s eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw Granger. “Hermione,” he smiled as they approached, “you look incredible!”

Granger let out a laugh, “Thank you, Neville. It’s an art that only comes about every decade or so. Theo.” She nodded to the other man.

Theo took her hand and kissed the back of it while in an obscenely low bow. “Evening, Granger. You’re looking just ravishing. I would assume, seeing as you’re not quite my cup of tea.” He winked at her and raised his eyebrows at Draco.

As per usual, Draco was embarrassed by Theo’s dramatics. He excused himself and set off to find a drink. When he returned Granger and Theo were chatting and Neville and Luna had retreated to the dance floor.

“After the war, I was unhireable, for some strange reason. My bastard father was somehow able to cut me off while in Azkaban so Drake took me in as Chief Operating Officer at Malfoy Industries and I’ve been working under him ever since. Although I’m sure ye don’t mind it, it’s not the most pleasant position for me.” Theo wickedly grinned at Granger. 

Granger laughed loudly, “Oh please! Could you imagine a less likely pairing? I’m here because of that idiotic wager. Besides, who can ever forget that hairstyle from school long enough to shag him?” She smiled devilishly and raised her eyebrows at Draco.

He couldn’t help the smile that snuck onto his face. “You’re one to talk, you bushy-haired swot.” He took a sip from his glass.

She shook her head, trying to suppress her smile. “Wanker.”

Theo’s eyes were bright and darting between the two of them, “Aww, ye two are adorable.”

A twist of white and black hair across the room caught Draco’s eye and he excused himself once again.

“Hello, Mother,” Draco greeted his events coordinator with a peck on the cheek. “Beautiful party. Thanks for arranging it.”

Narcissa smiled up at her son. “You’re welcome, dear. Are you enjoying yourself? Am I correct in hearing your date is Hermione Granger?”

“Yes, I am. She’s not my date, she’s here visiting with our old classmates.” Draco felt his hackles rising. He didn’t relish the idea of his mother’s scheming with Granger involved. “There’s nothing going on, so wipe that look off your face.”

“She’s quite pretty now, isn’t she?” Narcissa gave a small smile and wave to Granger who was watching the conversation from across the ballroom.

“Perhaps. But we wouldn’t want to muddy up the bloodline, now would we?” Draco sneered.

Narcissa smacked Draco across the arm. “Oh Draco, stop it! Give credit where credit is due. I’ve donated to Muggleborn charities, coordinated their events free of charge. Hell, I’ve even started paying my sodding house Elves at your request. What more can I possibly do to amend what happened?”

Draco took a deep breath, feeling the usual tingle of a panic attack coming on. “You’re right, Mother. I apologize, I shouldn’t make a scene at your party. Don’t forget to pick somewhere for us to get breakfast together on Christmas day. Enjoy your evening.” He pecked her on the cheek again and made a quick exit to a deserted balcony.

He braced his hands on the railing and leaned his head forward, taking painfully deep breaths and holding. Just as the feeling was passing, he heard someone come through the balcony door. 

“That looked bad,” Granger dryly commented as she joined him at the railing.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Draco growled.

Impervious to the threat, Granger responded, “Good, because I don’t want to pretend to listen.”

He stood up straight, slowly and looked at her profile, staring out over the city skyline. “What happened to you to make you like this?” 

Granger shrugged and cast her glance sideways to him, “What happened to you to make you like  _ this _ ?” 

Draco sighed and returned to facing over the balcony ledge, hands clasped, forearms rested over the railing. “War is a curious thing, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah,” she agreed.

The two stood on the balcony in the chilly clear night in silence. Only the muffled sounds of music and talking could be heard. “Why did you come tonight?” he asked, eyes still cast over the city.

“Why did you ask me?” she retorted.

Draco scoffed, “Are you going to keep responding to my questions with more questions?”

Granger continued looking out and thought about her response. “I suppose I wanted to see if you really were different. You were the one person, aside from Voldemort, I didn’t think I would’ve cared if you died during the war. I thought you deserved it.” She finally turned her head to face him. “I don’t wish death on you anymore. I can’t be bothered to feel that strongly about you.”

He laughed dejectedly, “I deserve that.” Draco turned to face her and leaned on the railing. “What do you think of me now?”

“I don’t think you’re trustworthy. I think you use your looks to con witches into bed with you and you’re frustrated it’s not working on me. In general, I think you’re still a prick.”

“Still racist?”

She pursed her lips and looked towards the door into the ballroom. “I don’t know. You were the one who showed me how hateful the Wizarding world can be when we were children. It’s hard to forget that. But Neville really seems to believe in you.”

“Maybe that’s just because I pay his salary, hm?” 

Granger smiled in spite of herself and shook her head, “This is so bizarre. I’m here with you talking to you about Neville as if he were your mate.”

“Neville  _ is _ my mate. And thank you for allowing me the chance to redeem myself. It’s fucking cold out here. Do you want to go inside?” He held his hand out to her.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get used to kindness. It’s not common with me.” She batted his hand away and led the way to the door.

When they returned inside, groups had dispersed to make room on the dance floor for couples to sway slowly. Hermione didn’t recognize the song, but it was a hauntingly festive piano accompanied by flutes, violins and a deep male melodic voice. 

“Lorcan d'Eath,” Malfoy answered her thoughtful face as he pulled her to the dance floor and embraced her as he led their dance. “He was a half-vampire singer. Very popular with the witches.”

“I’ve never heard of him. It’s beautiful.” She felt her cheeks fill with blood as his fingers lightly grazed up and down her spine at the small of her back. The butterflies in her throat threatening to choke her.

The interaction with him on the balcony was not as awful as she would’ve expected. He was evidently different from their school years but she still didn’t trust him. She trusted Neville and Luna who have known him for years. He was incredibly handsome tonight and that was really muddying things up.

Her train of thought was caught off by Malfoy squeezing her hand and bent down to whisper in her ear, “There’s a  _ Prophet _ reporter across the room. I don’t think he’s seen us. Do you want to duck out?”

She instantly dropped his hand and stepped away from him, bumping into another dancing couple. “Sorry,” she muttered to the couple.”Yeah, I’m going to go. That’s a mess I don’t want to have to deal with.”

“Okay. Thank you for coming, Granger.” He stepped forward and kissed her cheek. Before his lips left her skin Hermione was blinded by a bright flash.

“Ms. Granger! When did you and Mr. Malfoy start seeing each other? Have you forgiven him for his crimes against Muggleborns? How did you get back in each other’s lives? Can I schedule an exclusive interview?”

Hermione’s stomach dropped and her face prickled with rage. She glared at Malfoy before she stomped away growling curses under her breath.

The last thing she saw before she the green flames of the Floo was Malfoy talking to the reporter. Which fueled her rage further and she screamed, not caring who saw or heard.

* * *

“Hey, where did Drake get off to?”

Theo glanced over his shoulder to see Pansy sit at his empty table. “Hey. I don’t know. Last I saw he was dancing with Granger.”

Pansy’s eyebrow cocked amusedly, “He brought Granger as a date? Huh, I guess he may have been fibbing when he said he didn’t talk to her much.”

Theo’s eyes were glued across the room on Neville and Luna dancing wildly across the room. “Yeh I suppose, but she seemed pretty insistent they weren’t here as a couple.”

“Oh yeah? You spoke with her?” Pansy asked following his gaze. 

Theo shrugged, “Somewhat. We mainly just talked about work.” He cleared his throat and looked down at his drink. “Do ye want another water or tea?”

“No.” Pansy stared at her best friend, “Longbottom?”

“Longbottom.” He sullenly confirmed, eyes downcast. 

Pansy felt a swell of panic in her chest, wishing Drake was here to help talk him down. “It’s okay, Theo. He’s not Cormac. I won’t let anything like that happen to you again. Neville’s a good man.” She reached into his lap and squeezed his hand.

Theo glanced up to see Luna heading towards the foyer and Neville approaching the table with a wide, boyish grin on his face. Theo sighed roughly and rubbed his face, “I know, I know. Just don’t tell Nott Senior, hey?”

Pansy gasped, “Theo!”

Neville plopped himself down in a chair next to Pansy, “I love these sorts of celebrations. It reminds me of the Yule ball in Hogwarts! I was the last to arrive in my dorm that night, even Seamus was in bed before I got back!”

Luna sat next to Theo as the song changed and Neville held his hand out to Pansy. “Might I have this dance, Ms. Parkinson?”

Pansy smiled widely and took his hand. “Oh, you Gryffindor men, keeping chivalry alive.” She teased over her shoulder at Theo who flipped her two fingers.

Rarely ever alone with Lovegood, Theo was unsure of what to say. He settled on the classic, “How's it, Luna?”

“I’m on the lookout for Nargles. They often infest mistletoe, you know,” she replied gazing around the room for mistletoe. “I should look around and make sure the sprigs here are clean.” 

“I didn’t know that. While our dates are busy, could I accompany ye on your hunt?” Theo stood.

“That’s nice of you. I haven’t checked the upstairs yet,” she replied following his lead.

Once they arrived at the massive stairwell, Theo started levitating mistletoe sprigs for Luna to investigate. Hoping Narcissa wouldn’t walk by and give him a tongue lashing for undoing all her hard work. 

“Thank you for offering to go with Neville on his runs. He doesn’t seem to know when to stop and hurts himself worse each time,” Luna remarked as she inspected the sprig floating at the tip of his wand and shook her head when she deemed it Nargle-free.

“It’s no problem, like I told him, running couldn’t hurt my growing gut. Besides, maybe it’s already helping. We have only been out once, while ye were in Chelsea yesterday.” He chuckled lightly before growing serious again, “Thank ye for the dinner by the way. It was grand to watch Drake stumble over himself to land Granger here.”

“He went on a run last week, he didn’t need his cane afterwards. I suppose he didn’t push himself so hard so he could dance.” She returned to inspecting the sprigs. 

Theo fumed in silence, feeling anger grow in his chest at Neville’s broken promise. 

_ Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear.  _

He watched Neville stroll across the foyer to the men’s toilets. “Do ye mind continuing on your own, I have to hit the loo.”

Theo entered the toilets behind Neville, checked for other intruders and wordlessly locked and silenced the room. He waited until Neville was done at the urinal before launching into his attack.

“Oh, hi Theo. Are you having a good night?” Neville asked brightly as he dried off his freshly washed hands.

“I was hunting Nargles with your lass until she told me a funny story. Would ye like to hear it? It’s about a man who runs for some fecking reason even though it causes him to use a ruddy cane. This man explicitly promised his friend he would owl him for his runs. Yet he didn’t. I suppose it’s not very funny, but quite relatable, yeh?” Theo had backed Neville against the tiled wall during his tirade. 

Neville’s face cracked with guilt. “You weren’t supposed to hear about that. Sometimes it’s just… I can’t bring myself to talk about it.”

Theo let out a loud frustrated breath. “I understand that feeling, mate. But ye don’t have to tell me why we’re going out, just that we are. Drake is my best mate, the role requires a no questions policy. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at ye.” Theo’s hand was gripping Neville’s forearm. When Neville didn’t flinch away he slid it down tentatively to hold his hand. 

Neville stared down at their clasped hands and Theo’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Okay. I’m sorry I worried you. I’m okay, though. You saw me dancing.” He flashed that boyish grin that made Theo’s heart splinter.

He smiled back at Neville, “Yeh, I did. Ye’ll have to teach me sometime. I have two left feet.”

Neville put his arm around Theo’s waist and pulled him close. “Now seems like a fine place, doesn’t it? You can put your hand on my shoulder or on my waist, I suppose there isn’t a protocol for two men.” 

Theo chose Neville’s waist. His heart jumped at the taut muscle under his hand. Neville wasn’t pulling away in disgust or anger. 

_ It’s just because he’s a good lad. _

Neville raised their clasped hands in the air and started to move them in a simple box step. 

“How do ye know I wouldn’t need to know how to lead a woman?” Theo teased.

Neville smiled and shook his head, “I may be forgetful, but I’m not dense. Besides, I don’t think Pansy cares if you can sway in one spot or move your feet in a box like this.” 

Neville looked down at their feet and realised for the first time how close their bodies were. Only mere centimetres separated their level chests. Neville cleared his throat, growing uncomfortable. 

“For the box step, it’s just one foot forward, or backward in my case, left foot follows, left foot steps to the right, right foot follows. Yeah, just like that. Right foot back, left follows, left to starting position and right follows. Brilliant! You now know how to dance.”

Theo wiggled his hips in an exaggerated fashion as they continued to step, “I’m a natural, I won’t be able to keep the men off me!”

Neville laughed while he stopped the step and made to let go of the other man, but Theo gently pulled Neville against the entire length of his body. Neville could feel Theo’s equally elevated heart rate.

“Thank ye for the free lesson. I’ll have to pay ye back somehow,” Theo paused, seemingly wanting to say more but caught himself. “Happy Christmas, Neville.” With a squeeze, he let go and stepped back.

Neville could feel his cheeks were full of blood as he smiled at Theo, “Happy Christmas, Theo.” 

He held the door open for Theo then went to find Luna. To go back to their home. Neville’s heart sank. He hadn’t done anything wrong, had he? All the same, he felt the desire to run home, but fought it. He’d made a promise he didn’t intend on breaking again.

* * *

All Hermione wanted to do the next morning was Floo to that bastard’s flat and scream at him until her face turned purple. He  _ was _ just using her for his public image! She suspected it and yet she still went and danced with him and let him kiss her. What was wrong with her?! What was wrong with him!? 

_ He’s Draco sodding Malfoy and you let him in. Of all the people to let in and entertain the idea of being a paramour, you picked a fucking Malfoy. The same one who stood aside while you were carved up and tortured. _

_ “... What else did you and your friends take from my vault?” _

Hermione shut her eyes tight and squeezed her teacup as hard as she could. She couldn’t forget that vile witch’s breath on her face or the joyed expression she wore as she gouged her blade into Hermione’s forearm. Lest she forget the feeling of the  _ Cruciatus  _ curse ripping its way through her nerves and bones. When she sat still too long sometimes she could still feel it lingering in her body. The burning of Dark Magic never seemed to have left her. 

She hurled the delicate teacup across the room with a frenzied shriek and cursed Malfoy for making her relive her worst memories after years of learning to shut them out. She hadn’t felt this unhinged since Hannah and it made her feel weak and disgusted in herself that she let someone so insignificant to her set her back.

As she eyed her Floo, deciding whether or not to go to his to beat the piss out of him, it roared to life. Hermione grabbed her wand and took cover beside her refrigerator. Her fingers tingling, ready to cast. She forced her breath to slow as her ears ran with anticipation of a threat.

“You’re fucking Malfoy?!?!” A red-faced Ron ran through the mantle holding  _ The Daily Prophet _ with a photo of Malfoy kissing her and the headline: _ “War Hero in Bed With a War Criminal: The Exclusive Tell All!” _

“Merlin, Ron! What’s the matter with you?! Don’t come screaming through my flat! You know I could’ve killed you!” She stepped out from the kitchen and placed her wand back onto the dining table.

“Is it true?!” He waved the paper in her face.

She smacked it out of his hand and onto the floor. “I can’t believe you still read that rubbish! After everything they’ve said about Harry during school. You’re a fool, Ron Weasley.”

“So you’re not? Thank Godric.” Ron slumped down into a dining chair.

“No, Ronald! And even if I was, which I’m not, that’s not your business. I’m a grown woman, I can make my own decisions.” She rolled her eyes and cast an  _ Incendio  _ charm on the paper.

“Why were you at the Malfoy Industries Yule celebration then? And dancing with him? And letting him even near you?! Hermione, what were you thinking?!” Ron stood, having worked himself up again.

“Stop! Did you stop to think Luna or Neville had asked me to join them? They’d just be doing what you told them to, wouldn’t they?” Hermione baited him.

“No, Harry asked - wait, don’t change the subject! He’s dangerous Hermione, he’s a Death Eater!”

“One: I fucking knew you two tossers were involved in that! Two: this is why we didn’t work out, you’re so controlling! I can fuck or dance with or kiss whomever I please and if that turns out to be someone who is an  _ ex _ -Death Eater then you’ll just have to deal with it. Are we clear?” She stood on her toes to meet his eye line.

“We just want to make sure you’re okay. You’re different.” Ron squirmed uncomfortably.

“Yeah, facing war, racism and torture will generally change a person. I’m fine, don’t worry.” She took a step back. “Thank you for this pleasant visit, now if you don’t mind I have an errand to run.”

Ron sighed, “Alright. You coming round for dinner this Sunday at the Burrow?”

“You know the answer to that. I’ll see you around.” She ushered him to the Floo. She had an albino asshole to deal with.


	7. Drink

**Drink**

_The kiss was a bad move._ Draco thought the next morning as he read the cover of _The Daily Prophet_.

He hadn't meant to kiss her in front of the reporter, he'd actually been having a pleasant night with her and simply wanted to kiss her. He did his best to dissuade the reporter of his assumptions, but the bastard took everything out of context. Granger had looked furious as she left and he'd have to be deaf to not hear that banshee scream. This sort of angry Granger was not the fun kind, this was out of his control.

Guilt had settled in his gut once he'd returned home last night. He took a Dreamless Draught for fear of what this guilt would conjure in the way of nightmares. But there wasn't much he could do about it now and she certainly wouldn't want to hear from him so soon. Perhaps he'd give her a book or something before the Ministry's Yule celebration, which he still fully intended on attending.

He was preparing himself a pot of tea when he heard his Floo roar. He grabbed his wand, heart racing and forced a face of indifference as he peeked his head down the hall to see a furious Granger coming at him, wand in hand.

"Care for a cup, Granger?" He drawled as she entered the kitchen. His stomach twisted in anticipation.

With a shocking amount of physical force she pushed him back up against his refrigerator and stabbed her wand into his throat.

"Why?" She asked dangerously.

Draco's heart was racing so hard it ached, his clenched fists shook violently but he made no attempt to retaliate. If she ended him then and there it would be the poetic justice she deserved. If having Voldemort live in his home taught him anything it was don't show your fear so he kept his tone bored.

"Because I've just made a pot for myself and didn't want to be rude."

She was having none of his shit. She removed her wand from his throat and punched him hard below his ribs. He bent at the waist and let out a surprised howl.

She pushed him back upright and stood on her tiptoes to yell in his face. "Why are you fucking with me? Didn't you do enough of that in school? Did the war do nothing to change you? You pathetic waste of space!"

He tried catching the breath she'd knocked out of him while he met her blazing golden eyes, still holding his middle. Giving nothing away with his gaze, he jerked his head towards the sitting room. "Want to get pissed about it?"

Slowly backing away from Malfoy, she felt her anger recede slightly. Getting pissed sounded like a good way to avoid her problems of the day. No matter how Malfoy answered her questions she would still have to return to her flat and her unearthed memories and her fight with Ron.

She turned on her heel and stalked back to the living room. She uncorked the gin she had sampled the night prior and filled a crystal tumbler. She sat on the grey sofa.

Malfoy walked in rubbing his ribs in discomfort. He coughed and gasped. "I can tell you you're getting your money's worth from those Muggle boxing classes. Merlin, Granger. I'm lucky you weren't this strong in third year." He filled his own tumbler with amber liquor, still wincing as he rubbed his ribs with his left hand.

Hermione snorted and drank deeply from the glass. If she wanted to get sloshed she might as well get on with it. She grimaced at the alcoholic burn. "Are you going to answer my questions?" she asked him. He was quickly draining his own glass.

Sucking air through his teeth as he finished, he met her eyes with a blank stare. His eyes were slightly watery from the drink. "No. Are you going to answer mine from last night?"

"Not a chance," she raised her glass in a mock toast and he tilted his in her direction

"Right. So what do you propose we do while we get drunk? I have a fun physical activity in mind but something tells me you'll shoot that down," he teased as he filled his cup again.

Hermione flipped him two fingers and finished her own cup before holding it out to him to top up. "Tell me about your conquests. I'm curious if _Witch Weekly_ is even remotely accurate."

Malfoy handed her full tumbler back and he drank from his own, "Okay. What do you want to know?" He took his seat at the black leather chair right next to Hermione on the sofa. Their knees mere centimetres away from touching.

Feeling the swim of gin in her brain already she pressed on, "How many witches have you actually been with? I saw an article that said over one hundred." She wickedly snickered into her cup.

Malfoy scoffed with her at the ludacrisity of the claim, "I have to say I'm surprised you're reading such rubbish, Granger."

"I'm a bookshop owner, Malfoy, I can't help it if my customers want to indulge in that minging tabloid," she replied.

"Touché," he smiled as he sipped from his cup, clearly thinking of his response. "Witches? I'd say… ten?"

Hermione caught the distinction and her interest piqued, "Wizards?"

"I've only been with wizards during group sex, _ménage à trois,_ larger groups, that sort of thing. I believe there have only been three," Malfoy waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Hmm. Only thirteen people? I would've thought…"

"No, not thirteen. You asked about witches and wizards, I've been with muggle women. I think my grand total is closer to eighteen. I haven't the foggiest idea why _Witch Weekly_ thought I've shagged scores of witches. But I suppose 'slag' is a better reputation than 'Death Eater scum'," he answered, slightly bemused. "And you?" He took a sip from his nearly empty glass.

A smile crept its way onto her face. She was definitely tipsy thanks to her empty stomach. Hermione noted the rosiness splotching Malfoy's cheeks. She also noticed for the first time this morning, the slightest shadow of dark blond stubble all over the lower half of his face. "You look nice with some facial hair."

"Wow, a compliment? You must really like the rugged look on men or you're already shittered," Malfoy chuckled.

"No, it just makes you look less like your …" Hermione clapped her mouth shut. She knew better than to bring up Lucius Malfoy. If she recalled correctly Lucius died in Azkaban from exposure shortly after being incarcerated after the war. "Sorry," She muttered awkwardly glancing over at him.

He shrugged and emptied his glass. "It's fine. Thanks for the fashion advice." He sat the glass on the mahogany coffee table in front of them. "Now back to the topic at hand. Where do you rank on the slag scale?"

Hermione's smile returned at his crassness. She snorted, "I don't know, I didn't keep count."

He waved his hand in the air to urge her on. "Well come on now, all those arithmetic classes can finally come in handy."

She held out her hand and started counting out loud, "There was Viktor in the summer of fifth year. Adam, my childhood Muggle neighbour shortly thereafter, Hannah… And one, two, three… six people collectively from my vacations and my current partner." Hermione placed her empty cup on the table next to Malfoy's, feeling pleasantly sloshed.

"Wait, Hannah? Hannah Abbott the Hufflepuff? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Granger." His eyebrows shot up.

Hermione noticed Malfoy cross his ankle over his knee. "That's not surprising, you don't know anything about me except that I'm an insufferable know-it-all," she laughed. "Hannah and I were together for about six months after the war."

"Very interesting... Well, my money's on Potter being your current shag," Malfoy accused, pointedly learning forward over the chair arm with a challenging smile on his face.

Her gin logged brain couldn't think of a quick enough response. She hadn't been directly asked about the nature of her and Harry's relationship since they began.

"No… I, uh..."

Those few beats of silence were all Malfoy needed as confirmation and his challenging smile turned to smug and knowing.

Hermione loudly huffed in frustration, "Don't say anything. No one knows except you." She angrily rubbed her forehead.

"Well since I'm the only one who knows, I can assume you haven't talked about it with anyone. So, tell me about it."

Her anger flared at him for pulling her secret out. "Why? So you can use it to leverage your public image again? I don't trust you, I don't know why you think I would tell you something so personal!"

"I kissed you at the celebration because I enjoy riling you up. I forgot how fun you are when you're angry. I wanted to know if that part of you was lost along with your other emotions." His eyes bore into hers.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?! This was exactly who I thought you were. If you wanted any sort of friendship with me, you've lost it!" Hermione yelled. She stood to leave but he caught her hand as she stumbled on her feet.

"I don't want you to feel used because I'm not using you for anything other than having a laugh when you get angry. I won't do anything like that kiss again. I swear on my mother's life I'm not using you for any publicity. Tell me about Potter." His expression was blank, unreadable.

She pulled her hand away and mulled over his 'apology'. She was in no state to Apparate and probably wouldn't be able to get out at her flat with the Floo. Hermione sat heavily on the sofa with an angry sigh.

"Fine. I don't know what there is to tell. We've been sleeping together on and off since Ron left us while we were hunting Horcruxes. We stop whenever the other is seeing someone and we've never had any inclination for a romantic relationship, so it works well for our current situations."

"Hmm," His expression remained unreadable. "All the way back then? Is that why you and Weasley didn't get together?"

Hermione sputtered through tight lips before laughing boisterously. "No. Harry wasn't why we didn't get together. I'd had sex with three people up to that point, the first two I'd lusted after for a while and I had never felt that way about Ron. At least Harry had some sense about him when it came to being an attentive lover. I didn't see that in Ron."

"Huh. Gross," Malfoy grimaced.

Hermione batted him on the arm. "Sod off! I didn't make fun of your partners." She fell silent before wondering out loud, "Have you slept with Pansy or Theo?"

The question gave Malfoy pause, he was unsure how to answer her. "Theo no. He's solely into blokes and I need at least one bird in the mix."

He didn't want to lie to her but he wasn't sure it would be wise to tell Granger about his past with Pansy. Not when she hadn't publicly announced her candidacy for Minister of Magic yet.

"Hey, I told you about Harry," Hermione reminded him. "Plus, it's not like you two were discreet in sixth year. Anyone with eyes saw that you were shagging."

"Yes but there are things in our past I shouldn't…" he sighed roughly trying to clear his thoughts around the scotch. "Yes, Pansy and I did mess about on and off throughout sixth year."

Hermione could sense that wasn't where the story ended. Through her swimming consciousness, she reached out her hand and placed it on his. "You don't have to tell me but it might help to get it out." She gave him a tight smile but avoided his eyes.

It wouldn't be until much later that Hermione would recognize her shift in temperament towards another person's feelings. But he noticed.

Draco looked down at the hand that covered his, bewildered. He didn't think he'd ever be on the receiving end of Granger's compassion. He certainly didn't deserve to be.

 _It must be the gin,_ his own foggy brain reasoned. He cursed himself for drinking on an empty stomach. He would pay for it later that evening when the hangover hit.

"I haven't eaten yet and I don't know about you but I'm already quite pissed." Draco rubbed his eyes.

Hermione retracted her hand and smiled, "Yeah, me too. What do you have?" She got up and made for the kitchen. He unabashedly watched her denim-clad hips as she left the room.

She was opening and looking through his cabinets as he leaned against the doorframe to watch her. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"Do you have any crisps? Or maybe some biscuits?"

Draco scoffed and crossed the room to open the refrigerator, "Yes, but I think something more substantial would help our inevitable hangovers. How about some sausage rolls, carrots and chips? I haven't been to the grocery store yet this week."

"That sounds fine, but I'm taking these as well," Granger replied holding a box of _Peek Freans_.

Draco chortled. "Alright. Plates are to your right and the dining room is across the hall. I'll bring the actual food."

They ate their odd breakfast and sipped on some wine in silence as Draco contemplated how truthful he should be with Granger.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you about Pansy. " He said finally revisiting the topic, "She wants to run for Minister of Magic and after everything… I couldn't do that to her."

Granger brushed the crumbs off her fingers on her thighs. "Pansy as Minister? She'll have a rough campaign ahead of her. But that's fair. I don't trust you, so there's no reason to trust me. You turn into a bit of a soppy sod when you drink, don't you?" she laughed.

Draco made a disgusted embarrassed sound and stood. "I suppose so. Come on, I'll show you around the place."

He held his hand out to her, she knocked it away and stood.

"Cut that out. I'm not very touchy-feely."

He led her towards the foyer. "You could've fooled me. You hung off Potter and Weasel all throughout school. Why do you think everyone thought you were slagging about with them?"

"Ugh, gross. Harry's a convenient lay, nothing more." She looked around the foyer and up the stairs. "This place is a lot smaller than the Manor. Who knew someone so rich was so cheap?" They walked side-by-side toward his office.

"Hah, you're a laugh," he rolled his eyes. "I have to clean this bloody place and only have so much time. Work takes up most of it."

Granger eyed him suspiciously when she peeled her gaze from the bookshelves. "You really don't have Elves?"

"No, I already told you that. I may be a git and apparently a slow learner in the ways of magical beings and their rights but I got there. Full disclosure though, I did hire a Freelance Elf yesterday. Want to see the garden?" He opened a glass door in the office to a modest garden with stone steps, flowers lining the tall fence and thick trimmed grass.

"It's beautiful!" She skipped down the slick stone steps to get a closer look at the colourful flora. "Why are you telling me you hired one yesterday?"

He sauntered down the steps with a cocky smile. "Because I had intended on bringing you back here last night. Impressed?"

Granger laughed loudly. "Wow, you are far too confident." Her laughter died down as he reached her. "I know how to take you down a peg. Care to spar?"

"I'm still shittered. I think If I duel with you I'll set my poor flowers on fire by accident."

"No, not duel, spar. Come at me and I'll show you how to protect yourself if someone physically attacks you. You took that punch like a bitch." She took a step back in a ready stance.

"What- No! I'm not going to fight you, are you fucking insane?" Draco was astounded. Even if he wasn't drunk he wouldn't fight her. He was raised that it wasn't right to hit-

Granger's foot hit him square in the chest. He fell back on his arse.

"Come on, get up! Let's live out our childhood dreams of kicking the shit out of each other! Hurry, before the rain starts back up. Stand like this." She stood with her left foot ahead of the other and her fists in front of her face. Her body was loose but looked taut, like a wild cat waiting to pounce.

When he didn't stand she dropped her arms dejectedly. "Malfoy!" She whined. "This is literally the only chance you'll ever have. Humour me?" She held her hand out to him.

He didn't want to hit her, but she was extending a literal hand to bond over something. He took her hand and pulled himself up. "Fine, but I won't hit you. Show me how to block. Seems like that would be a more useful skill to have against you." He changed his stance to match hers.

Her smile was brilliant, it made Draco's stomach twist and he rolled his eyes to hide the urge to smile back. "Shut up, just teach me."

Hermione only got two jabs (that he failed to properly block) in before the sky opened up and the rain came back with a vengeance. They ran back into the study and cast a drying spell on their hair and clothing.

"Want another drink?" Draco asked as he poured himself a scotch at a small metal trolley.

"Nah. I noticed you have muggle literature. Were those placed here for our sleep over last night?" She asked and pulled down a weathered copy of _Danté's Inferno_.

Draco snorted. "No, sadly I didn't think that far ahead. A few of the muggle birds I briefly dated were into literature. Most of the ones you see were recommendations, but I haven't gotten around to reading them."

"You're taking the piss out of me, right? You're on me about saying how busy I am and you don't have time to read? Even I have time for that."

"I have time to read. It's just spent doing Neville's project," Draco shrugged.

"Fascinating," she muttered absentmindedly as she wandered out into the hallway. "What's upstairs?"

"Bedrooms," he said, joining her at the end of the stairs. "Let's go take a closer look, hm?" He took her forearm and started up the staircase.

"No. Merlin, you're persistent." She twisted her forearm out of his grasp. "I'm sober enough to make it through the Floo so I'm going home. I'll see you on Saturday. No kissing this time. You've seen that I can beat you up." Granger turned to walk to the living room.

Draco jogged to catch up to her before she stepped into the Floo. "Alright, no kissing on Saturday. Can I give you one now?" He put his tumbler on the mantle and gave his most earnest look.

"Will it shut you up?" She sighed.

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" He grinned.

"Fine, just the cheek though." She closed her eyes and swayed slightly. She stuck her cheek out dramatically.

Draco fully intended on making this kiss count. He cupped his hand around her jaw and stepped forward until their chests were touching. Her breathing caught slightly but kept her eyes closed. He leaned down slowly, taking the time to let his breath dance lightly across her cheek. He placed his lips gently right next to hers. Keeping his breathing steady he applied light pressure before slowly pulling back. His face was only inches from hers. Granger's eyes opened and she turned her head slightly to look at him. All it would take for their lips to touch would be the slightest lean forward. He slowly stroked her jaw with his thumb.

"I had fun today, Granger. Thank you for staying."

She cleared her throat and took a step back. "Yeah, well... Come to my flat at seven. I'll see you Saturday."

Hermione disappeared through the Floo and adamantly ignored the tightness in her stomach.

* * *


	8. Device

#  Device

_  
__He was running so hard his legs screamed and his chest was so tight he couldn’t take a full breath. He looked behind him at the creature. It had Lucius’ face with sharp teeth and white eyes. Its body was gaunt and partially decayed, yet incredibly strong and fast. It ran after him on all fours; dragging his mother’s body like a child running with a doll. He kept running into the black void ahead of him, barely out of the creature’s grasp._

_ “You’ll kill her! You’re just like me. A monster, my son,” it screeched. _

Draco woke suddenly on his desk to Pansy smacking the back of his head with a rolled-up newspaper.

“I don’t think sleeping on the job is a good look for a CEO.” She shook her head as she sat at the seat across his desk. She crossed her legs and eyed him suspiciously. “Why  _ are _ you sleeping? It’s only noon.”

Draco rubbed his eyes and wiped the sweat from his forehead. His whole shirt felt damp. “Haven’t been sleeping well. What’re you doing here?”

Pansy narrowed her eyes. “Are you using again?”

He rolled his eyes dramatically _.  _ “For Cersei’s sake, Pansy, I’m obviously behind on my work so I don’t have time to socialize. Is there a reason you’re here other than to disturb me?”

She stood and smoothed her trousers. “I wanted to extend one more invite to you for my campaign announcement dinner. Theo will be there, he’s bringing Neville.”

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to have me there? I can guarantee most of the powerful votes you’ll need still have bad blood with Lucius.” He ignored the flash of the Inferi behind Pansy. “I think it’d be best I stay away, but Theo and Neville can represent Malfoy Industries. We fully endorse you.” 

Pansy sighed and walked back to the door. “Alright... Be safe, Drake. I’ll see you at New Years’.”

Once she left Draco backed his chair against the wall of windows behind him, feeling safer that his back wasn’t vulnerable to the monster from his dream. He knew the effects of taking too many Dreamless Draughts could cause hallucinations. He’d gone through withdrawal in his early twenties. But since then, Neville had been able to help Fawley develop a stronger, more effective Dreamless Draught. 

The specifics of overuse and withdrawal processes were unknown, they hadn't had time to test for it. The public demand for it was too high. At this point, he didn’t want to know what the withdrawal of this more powerful potion was. He didn’t need to know what kind of trauma he was putting his body through, he was still young enough he could bounce back. The lie made him queasy with anxiety. Maybe he’d just avoid taking it tonight.

His mother’s chalky mangled corpse burst through his reasoning. He scoffed dejectedly to himself but scanned his office again, still paranoid. Leaning forward, he snatched a folio off his desk and pretended to read the report labeled “ _ Shopping - Muggle London - 20 December” _ .

* * *

Hermione had finished up her Christmas shopping for Neville and Luna earlier in the week and for the first time in many years she felt like decorating her flat. She didn’t go so far as to get a Christmas tree, but instead hung a sprig of mistletoe and donned muggle fairy lights around the sitting room. It might not have appeared to be much, but it was more than Hermione had done in years.

While she was in London, she picked up a gift for Malfoy that she had enchanted and would give him tonight before they left for the Ministry's Yule celebration. He was a self-proclaimed slag, but she was sure he still had Pureblood prudish roots. She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face once he opened it. 

Every once in a while while she was walking through the shop, she’d get a rush of goosebumps and scan her surroundings for anyone watching her. Other than a few rude children, no one was. She was beginning to grow more and more discomforted by her heightened stress in crowds. Hermione was used to feeling alert and prepared for any sort of conflict but this feeling of being watched was new.

Later in the week, she reflected on the day she’d shared with Malfoy earlier that week. If she’d been pressed to admit it, she’d say she’d had fun. So much fun, in fact, that she’d completely forgotten about her fight with Ron. He’d written to her apologizing, which was no doubt because of tongue lashing from Romilda. But he’d really lose it when he saw her and Malfoy at the Ministry Yule celebration together tonight. She glanced at the clock she had an hour before Malfoy arrived. 

In her bedroom, she pulled on an above knee lacy, emerald green, three-quarter sleeve dress. She straightened her hair and admired the length. She applied the same foundation, liner and lashes she wore to Malfoy’s event with burgundy lipstick. Her dress was off the shoulder so she sprinkled her exposed collarbone and shoulders with honey shimmer dust.

The Floo roared in the sitting room.

“Granger?”

She stepped out of her bedroom and into the living area. 

“Hi,” she smiled, feeling by his expression she already won this evening. After her reaction to his silly cheek kiss, she needed some power back.

Malfoy’s silvery eyes slid over her entire body. “You look… Fine.”

“Wow, what a compliment. I have a gift for you this time.” She held the box out to him.

He closed the distance between them and took the box, pausing as his fingers covered her hand. When he opened the box, he had a look of confusion on his face. “What is it?”

Hermione couldn’t stop herself from smiling widely. “My oh my, Malfoy. I’m simply shocked that a Lothario such as yourself doesn’t know what this is.”

His expression hadn’t changed. He still didn’t understand its purpose. 

She sighed impatiently, “It’s a device you put on your cock. It pulses and pulls gently on your bellend. Like a hands-free wank session.”

He seemed genuinely taken aback. “Oh. Well, thank you for the thoughtful gift. I’ll have to let you know how it fairs. Unless you’d like to see me use it.” He closed the box and put it in his breast pocket.

“Something like that. You may want to change into thicker trousers or else you may be booted from the party,” she suggested, gesturing at his navy three-piece suit.

“I’m sorry?” he furrowed his brow.

“This will be part of your outfit tonight. Unless you’re not into this sort of thing…” She cocked her head and looked up at him challengingly.

Malfoy ran his tongue along his cheek and scoffed. “Alright, Granger. I’ll be back in a few moments.” And disappeared through her Floo.

* * *

Draco returned to Granger’s flat in woollen black trousers, a grey tuxedo jacket with a black lapel, a white oxford and a black bow tie.

“I didn’t take you for a bowtie man,” Granger teased and took the box from his hands.

“I’m not surprised. Up until the Malfoy Industries Yule celebration, I didn’t think you had any sort of fashion sense. Are you going to help me with that?” He asked gesturing to the box and ran his thumb along the inside of her wrist. A small voice in the back of his mind couldn’t believe he was getting this far with bushy-haired, steel knickered, buck-tooth Granger like this. An even louder voice couldn’t believe she was letting him and how much he was relishing it.

“I thought it would be the courteous thing to do. Now, you have to be hard to get it on properly so -”

Draco cut her off by diving for her mouth. She pushed his shoulders back before he kissed her. “Easy! Merlin, man! Keep your bloody mouth to yourself.” She disappeared into her bedroom and came out with a pair of black high heels in her hand.

Draco’s heart was pounding. He had no idea what she had in mind but with his current level of excitement, he didn’t think it’d take much to get the device on.

Granger dropped her shoes next to the arm of her sofa. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned her back to him.

His eyes immediately dropped to the hem of her dress; it ended at her midthigh. He nearly dropped to his knees when he saw the hem rising higher up the back of her legs. She’d bent forward to put her shoes on. She was letting him see up her skirt. Or damn near. He just barely saw the curve of her backside before she stood back up abruptly. 

“That did it?” She asked, turning to face him.

It took everything out of Draco to keep his breathing and face composed. He nodded.

“Brilliant.” She walked up to him and unzipped his trousers.

He barely contained his surprised grunt as she grabbed him. He took a deep breath and was bombarded by her scent as she pulled the device on him.

Granger turned, stepped into her shoes and grabbed her cloak. “Ready?”

He cleared his throat and zipped his trousers. “Yep. Let’s go.” His voice was gravelly.

“You kept the stubble,” she remarked, smiling before stepping into the Floo.

“Yeah, I don’t relish the idea of looking like Lucius,” he replied, matter-of-factly, his voice evened out. That was the truth but if the woman he wanted to shag liked stubble, then he didn’t mind keeping it. 

With that, she Flooed to the event, Draco following in tow.

The Ministry’s event was held in a far more modest ballroom than Malfoy’s had been in. There were Christmas trees in every corner, an ice sculpture of the Ministry's emblem at the forefront of the room and candles floating from the ceiling. The guest list was obviously smaller than Malfoy’s had been simply based on the size of the room alone. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the first to approach the odd couple. “Hermione! Glad you decided to come this year,” he gave her a warm smile and a firm handshake. “And Mr. Malfoy, I can’t say I’m surprised to see you here with Ms. Granger as opposed to Ms. Parkinson.”

Malfoy didn’t skip a beat. “Yes well, Pansy is far too busy at these sorts of events to be minding me as well.”

Kingsley laughed heartily, “Right you are. We’d all be lucky to even get a moment alone with her.” He clapped Malfoy on the shoulder, “Enjoy the evening, you two.”

They replied with a polite “thank you” and “Minister”. 

Once he was out of earshot Malfoy muttered, “Pansy’s got her work cut out for her if she wants to run against him. He’s always irritated the shit out of me which means he’s probably quite charming to the rest of you.”

Hermione smirked, “Yes, he’s very favourable thanks to his taking over the position during the war. I don’t doubt she’ll get the position though. Pansy seems like someone who gets what she wants.”

Malfoy snorted in agreement. He spied the bar and made a sweeping gesture for her to lead the way.

After her day of binge drinking hard liquor with Malfoy last week, the thought of liquor made Hermione feel ill, but she knew she’d need something to get through the questions and pointed fingers about her and the tall blond at her elbow. She ordered herself a butterbeer, and he ordered his usual scotch.

A pair of rough hands clapped over Hermione’s eyes from behind. “Surprise!”

Hermione turned swiftly to push the invader away but was pleasantly surprised to see Harry standing before her. He had a long scratch from his cheek to his brow bone and what appeared to be a glamoured fat lip.

“Harry! You’re home early.” She hugged him, unsure if he was still irritated with her, but surely a rare hug would patch it up.

“Yeah, I was able to wrap things up in Bosnia early. But I’m your gift since I didn’t have time to consider another for you,” he teased, hugging her back earnestly.

“That’s alright. I don’t need anything. Uh, Harry, Malfoy is here with me tonight,” she said awkwardly holding her hand out as if presenting Malfoy.

Harry’s face darkened, “Yeah, I noticed. Ron won’t stop going off about last week. What, is he holding Crookshanks hostage to be here?” He grinned and poked her arm.

Hermione’s face remained blank, “No. Crookshanks died a couple of weeks ago.” She felt Malfoy’s stance stiffen behind her.

“Oh, Hermione. I had no idea, why didn’t you tell me in your letters? I’m so sorry,” Harry sounded genuinely concerned and pulled her in for another hug.

“It’s fine, he was old when I got him. I’m surprised he lived as long as he did, to be honest. His ashes are on my Floo mantle so you can visit him if that makes you feel better.” 

Hermione hugged Harry back, but more for his benefit. She knew Crookshanks’ life was near its end. People, animals, beasts: they all die, why waste time being sad about the unavoidable?

Harry pulled back slowly looking apprehensive, “Okay, I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

She nodded impatiently. 

“Right, well I’ll go find Ron and Romilda. I doubt they’ll be here long with Romilda’s energy levels.” Harry kissed her on the cheek and ignored Malfoy as he departed.

“Why didn’t you tell  _ me _ about your cat?” Malfoy growled from behind her.

She turned to face him, “Same reason I didn’t tell Harry. He was old, it was bound to happen eventually. It’s not like you care anyway.” She shrugged with indifference as she took her butterbeer.

“I don’t care, but - ”

“But what, Malfoy? We’re not dating, you’re not my friend. I don’t even know what you are to me, but certainly not someone I talk to about my dead cat.” She spun to scan the room for someone she knew.

“Potter’s your friend and you didn’t tell him,” Malfoy pointed out.

Hermione turned back to Malfoy feeling greatly irritated by his sudden questioning mood. “If you don’t drop this I’m going to make tonight far more difficult for you than I originally planned.” She flicked her fingers and watched Malfoy close his eyes and slightly bend his torso forward at the device stirring. “Understand me?”

Malfoy opened his eyes, straightened his back and let out a loud breath through his nose as he nodded.

“Wonderful. Now let’s find someone other than Ron and Romilda. I don’t fancy listening to you two bicker all evening.”

Harry was deeply disturbed by Hermione’s insouciance regarding Crookshanks’ death. He had been all she had left from her childhood other than himself and Ron. He’d have to go by her flat soon to spend some time with her outside of shagging.

He couldn’t find Ron or Romilda, he assumed they would be late or wouldn’t arrive at all. Although Romilda had been a secretary at the Department of Magical Games and Sports for years, she didn’t seem to care for her co-workers. Even less now that she was supremely pregnant. As such he wasn’t surprised at their absence. 

He joined one of his fellow Aurors for a few dances and a drink before heading out to the balcony for a fag. He picked up the Muggle habit in Bosnia during his frustrating hunt. 

Luckily, the wizard he’d been searching for exposed himself when he reached out to family for the holidays. Harry was shocked at his stupidity but understood the sentiment. The holidays were a lonely time. Since he lived alone at Grimmauld Place, he would be spending Christmas Eve and Day at the Burrow with the Weasleys. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing Ginny but he also desperately wanted to see her. She could always tell when he had to use a healing spell or glamour charm on himself. If she asked, he’d lie through his teeth. Like he did when they were together. Harry let all the smoke rush from his lungs as his thoughts longingly lingered on Ginny. He turned to face the opening patio door.

“That’s a disgusting habit, Harry Potter,” Hermione scolded with a wrinkled nose.

Harry ashed the stick between his fingers and shoved his other hand into his trousers’ front pocket. “I know, but I look class.” 

Hermione laughed at his devilish grin and leaned against the wall next to him.

Harry glanced around the empty patio and through the glass door Hermione just emerged through to ensure the coast was clear before moving in for a snog. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn’t do this because she must be sad about Crookshanks. But he pressed his lips against hers and he pulled back when she didn’t reciprocate. A sick realization hit him. 

“Oh gods, not Malfoy, Hermione!” He groaned and took a long drag as he leaned back against the wall.

Defensively, she spat back, “It’s not your business! Maybe I don’t feel like snogging an ashtray! You and Ron need to piss off!” 

“ _ Is _ that why?” Harry asked, eyeing her.

“Yes,” she took a breath. “Maybe. I don’t know. Things are… a bit odd.” 

Harry noticed her fingers flick as if casting a spell but didn’t feel or see any effects. 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Harry asked absentmindedly knowing he wouldn’t get an answer and tapped out the butt of his fag.

She looked apprehensive and after a few silent minutes she responded. “I’ve been seeing Luna every couple of days and that’s been… nice. She and Neville are still just as sickenly sweet as they were at school. Even if they are carrying out the wishes of two nosey wankers.” She looked out towards the view. 

Harry chewed his bottom lip, feeling guilty he’d been caught. But at least she wasn’t yelling at him. Before he could apologize, she started to talk again.

“I’m not seeing Malfoy. But we have spent some time together. It was… also nice. I’m having fun with him, I guess. How bizarre is that?”

Harry was shocked by her candour, she hadn’t been open like this since… Well, it felt like a lifetime. 

“That’s good,” he replied evenly, not wanting to make a big fuss of it and scare her off. “I’m not happy it’s Malfoy but he seems to be a decent enough bloke now. I’m glad you’re having fun. You deserve it.”

Hermione laughed cheerily, “No, he’s not a decent bloke. He’s still a bloody git, just in a different way. But we get on now, for some reason. I wouldn’t even call him a friend, to be frank.” She wore a secret smile that Harry couldn’t decipher.

“I’ll give you another gift on top of my surprise appearance since you’re not going to be spending tonight with me. I won’t tell Ron about whatever is going on with Malfoy and I won’t ask you about it. If you want to talk about it, you can just tell me.” He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. “I love you, Hermione and I want you to have a good time. I’m glad he gives that to you.”

“Thanks,” she squeezed his hand back. 

He watched her expectedly.

“I love you too,” she muttered uncomfortably, looking away from him.

He let go of her hand and gently shook his head. They used to tell each other all the time they loved each other.

She sighed and pushed away from the wall. “I should find him though. Something tells me he might want to speak with me.”

Harry watched her leave and was gobsmacked at the attitude his best friend had adopted. She still wasn’t compassionate or warm as she had been in Hogwarts but she wasn't as ice-cold as she had been during their adult years. Whatever Malfoy was doing he just hoped it didn’t stop. Maybe he’d get to see his Hermione again one day. 

Draco was standing in a group listening to the head of Magical Games and Sports ramble on about the Appleby Arrows’ chance at making it to the World Cup when he felt a warm sensation in his trousers. He quickly excused himself, downed the rest of his drink and placed it on a random table in his mad dash to the loo. The warm feeling was soon accompanied by a slick and rhythmic tugging and he felt himself grow taut.

He burst into the toilets, startling two men standing at the urinals. He muttered an apology and locked himself in a stall. 

Casting a  _ Muffliato  _ charm just in time as a quiet moan escaped through his lips. It felt like he was being vigorously sucked off by the most enthusiastic professional scrubber. He slouched against the wall of the stall as his breathing picked up, feeling his bollocks tighten. 

The image of Granger in her little green dress bent over her sofa for him burst into his mind and he fumbled with his zipper to grab himself. Sweat broke out over his forehead and the muscles between his shoulder blades contracted. His hips bucked as he thought about her grinding herself on top of him. He imagined it was her dark red lips wrapped around him and with that, he found his aching release. 

Chest heaving, he looked down at the device that was strangling his softening package. He was able to pull it back over his bellend to empty his mess into the toilet, S _ courgified  _ it clean and fumbled it back into its original position. Something told him Granger wouldn’t be happy with him ending the game just because he finished. 

Wiping the sweat from his face, he left the stall, washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face to ease the pink hue on his cheeks. The glamour charm he’d cast on his face had faded to reveal the growing dark bags under his eyes. His cheekbones looked sharper than usual. He cast another and smoothed the front of his jacket to regain a bit of his dignity. He couldn’t believe he was a grown man and just had a wank in a public toilet. He hadn’t done that since his fourth year.

Draco opened the door and saw a very smug-looking Granger sitting on a seat a few meters away with one leg crossed over the other. Even the hint of her thighs was enough to cause blood to rush from his brain. He walked over to her, unsure of what to say.

She continued to smile wickedly up at him and he mentally wrestled with the image of her lipstick smeared all over her face from sucking him off. 

“Well?”

Draco coughed and looked around to see if there were any nearby evesdroppers. “Yeah, uh. Nice toy. It’s… erm…” He felt self-conscious at his abnormally inarticulate state. Apparently, there was not enough blood in his brain to affect his ability to talk. But based on the delight in Granger’s eyes, she was loving it. 

Granger snickered and held out her hand. “Dance with me.”

He took her hand, she stood and walked side by side to the small dance floor. He couldn’t smell her normal warm coffee aroma and huffed the new, unpleasant scent through his nostrils. “You smoke?”

“No. Harry does now, apparently. Do I smell?”

“Yes, it’s quite foul. I prefer your normal scent,” he remarked, bringing her into an easy embrace on the small dance floor and began to sway them in time with the music.

“What do I normally smell like?” she asked, keeping up with his feet perfectly.

He shrugged, hoping to give the appearance of indifference. “You smell like a café, shockingly. Like coffee and tea... It’s nice.” He added quietly.

“Huh, no one has mentioned that. I guess I’ve been living there long enough that I stopped noticing the smell.” 

They continued to dance in silence as the song changed. Eventually, she broke it. “What are you doing for Christmas?”

“I’m meeting my mother for breakfast at whatever extravagant restaurant she’s chosen, then I’ll go to Theo’s to get pissed. His father is still in Azkaban and his mother died when he was a kid, so it's been his tradition since fifth year. What about you?”

“I don’t know yet. I might see what Luna and Neville have planned,” she shrugged.

“You’re not going to the Weasel breeding hole?” Draco sneered.

Granger chuckled, “You mean the Burrow? I might stop by to see Ron’s kid. Since Ron and I didn’t get together Molly doesn’t treat me the same. I suppose after I rejected Ron she took it as a personal offense. And Ginny and I didn’t really keep in touch after she broke up with Harry.”

Draco scoffed, “Typical pureblood bullshit. Blaise Zabini’s mother did the same thing to Pansy when she rejected him. Families are shit.”

“I suppose. My parents were lovely. Nothing like the Weasleys, really,” Hermione shrugged.

“Hmm,” He replied indifferently. If she wanted to talk about her parents, she could but he didn’t want to ask about it. Something about this time of the year made people miss their families. Draco figured though that Granger would just get mad if he pressed her about it and after his stint in the bathroom he didn’t want to chance screwing up getting laid tonight.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He squeezed her hand in recognition and tightened his hold on her waist. 

“Mind if I cut in?” 

Draco inaudibly sighed at Potter’s terrible timing but released Granger. “Fine by me. I need another drink anyway.”

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione Flooed to her flat, expecting Malfoy to follow behind shortly. She wasn’t finished with the game just yet. In fact, she had been much kinder to him by letting him finish. She walked to her coat stand and hung up her cloak. With a familiar roar from the Floo she saw Malfoy emerge, taking off his own jacket and loosening his bow tie. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, incredulously. 

“Making myself at home since you were too rude to offer. Where’s your booze?” He threw his coat and tie down over her sofa’s arm and started rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

“Kitchen, above the refrigerator,” she called as she kicked off her pumps. “I’m going to change and before you ask, no that’s not an invitation. I’ll have one too, thank you.”

Now with Malfoy in her flat, Hermione felt less queasy about hard liquor and instead felt it necessary to calm her nerves. She hadn’t felt nervous about being alone with him before but the mood had shifted between them. She’d introduced sex into the equation and there was no going back.

In her bedroom, she slipped out of her dress and into a pair of tartan lounge pants and a black t-shirt. She wiped off her make up and tied up her hair at the crown of her head.

He was observing the art next to her bookshelves in the living room, both hands full of glasses with clear liquid in them.

“Rembrandt?” he asked, handing her a glass as he ran his eyes over her breasts.

“Very good, yes. It’s a copy of  _ Bathsheba at Her Bath _ ,” she affirmed and took a sip from the cup as she felt a surge of heat in her stomach.

“It’s beautiful, but you seem to have a lot of morose paintings here. I thought you’d have more classical paintings of cats,” Malfoy taunted.

“What, like Umbridge?” she laughed.

“Yes, but less evil and more classy,” he smirked and took a drink. He dropped his long body in a lazy sitting position on her sofa. His arm arched over the back of the sofa, and pointed to the cushion next to him in invitation. 

“Aww, was that a compliment?” Hermione smiled to herself and took the seat, feeling her heart flutter faster.

“Easy, swot. Your teeth are still too big. Now, can I take that gadget off? It’s quite uncomfortable,” Malfoy grimaced and adjusted the crotch of his trousers for added effect. 

Hermione laughed warmly, “I thought you would have removed it after you finished. Why would you leave it on, you dunce!” She started laughing harder at his genuine scowl.

“I didn’t want to ruin the game!” He reached into the front of his trousers and produced the little silicone sleeve before tossing it on her coffee table.

She was unable to catch her breath at the thought of Malfoy walking around that party for hours with the device just hanging onto him for no purpose. He took a sip of his drink and despite himself started laughing at her laughter. Soon, the two of them were on her couch, howling at Malfoy’s expense. To Hermione’s surprise, he didn’t seem pissy about that fact at all. 

She finally calmed down and finished off her drink. “I didn’t think you were one to laugh at yourself.”

Malfoy wiped the corner of his eye. “I wasn’t laughing at myself, I was laughing at the face you were making. You scrunch your nose when you laugh. It’s not very becoming.”

She snorted and propped her elbow on the sofa arm. She rested her temple of her closed fist before she asked, “Can I ask you something?”

Draco’s head was resting on the back of the sofa with his eyes closed. He felt remarkably relaxed in Granger’s warm flat. It was very homey. “You just asked me something, you dolt.”

She pinched his forearm that rested between their legs. “Prick.”

He smirked, “What is it?”

“Why do you feel so guilty about things now? What changed?” she asked.

Draco stiffened. He wasn’t expecting her to care, let alone ask. He straightened his neck to face the wall in front of them and opened his eyes. “I grew up. I can see past my own situation now and I know what I did… I know that I’m the reason the war started. I let evil into a school for fucking children.” 

He took a deep breath and continued. “I’ve worked hard to not be a blithering mess about it. But my dreams and memories… It’s hard to keep them from dominating my day. It’s remarkable, the sales of my potions, people have actually thanked me as if I’ve helped them. As if they don’t remember what I did. But their children, the ones I tortured, stood aside and let get tortured by other students, the ones I handed over… They’ll never forget. I know I never will.” He sighed roughly and rubbed his brow, “You most of all.”

Granger was quiet for a long time and Draco waited, still tensed eyes straight ahead, waiting to see if he had destroyed the fun and potentially promising evening they’d had together. She was right, he really was a sap when he drank.

“Sometimes I wish it didn’t have to be us. That the fate of the world hadn’t rested on the shoulders of a bunch of seventeen year old kids. But someone had to fight… Better us than more children losing their parents,” she whispered, her eyes squeezed closed. Trying to block out the image of Tonk and Remus side-by-side in the Great Hall.

“There’s that bleeding Gryffindor heart. I thought that had shrivelled up and died,” Draco taunted and he poked her knee.

Her eyes relaxed but remained closed as her grimace turned to a small smile. He relaxed at the sight.

“Do you think we’ll ever be okay?” She asked rhetorically, meeting his eyes. 

He scoffed and rested his hand on top of her head, “No, Granger. In fact, my vault relies on the fact that none of us will.”

She knocked his hand off her head and laughed. “I thought you weren’t funny.”

“Is that another compliment? Be still my beating heart, I think you fancy me, Granger.” He tugged her ponytail with a smirk.

She scoffed and snickered as she batted his hand away again. “Could you imagine? A war hero and a war criminal? I can do much better than you, Malfoy.” She turned her body to face him and wore a wide grin.

“True, but you’re here with me, aren’t you?” He taunted and slowly leaned towards her.

Hermione’s heart started fluttering again.  _ Don’t think about it,  _ she encouraged herself. And leaned forward to meet his lips.

It was soft and slow. His left hand made its way to her knee, up her thigh to her hip. Her breath caught and with force, he steered her to straddle his lap and kissed her hard. She sighed and braced her arms on the back of the sofa around his head. 

He grasped her hips and pulled her body closer to his. She crushed her mouth onto his. He wrapped one arm fully around her middle and grabbed her head with the other. She grabbed the back of his neck and ran her finger nails up into his hair. He groaned quietly before flipping her on her back and pinning her to the couch with his hips.

She wanted so badly to wrap her legs around his waist and grind into him, but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of two orgasms in one night. Instead, she grabbed his hair and pulled hard without letting her mouth leave his. He moaned into her mouth and she responded in the same.

She frantically started unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it down to his elbows. He tugged her top over her head, leaving her in only a simple navy bra and lounge pants. Hermione wound her arms under his to feel the strong ripples of muscle on his back. She ran her hands up to his spine then stopped abruptly. She felt a long angry scab that trailed from the middle of his back to the bottom of his shoulder blade.

Malfoy winced and pulled back. 

She stared into the suddenly emotionless grey eyes piercing her. She looked over his shoulder and saw seven or eight more scattered all over his back that matched the one she felt.

She didn’t say anything as she moved her hands to his face and pulled him back in for a kiss. She didn’t care why he hadn’t healed them or why he inflicted them in the first place.

It seemed he understood because he moved from her mouth to her neck and shoulders, sucking the skin as he went. He groped her breasts before pulling her bra down, exposing more of her skin. He sucked and kissed her down to the waistband of her pants.

“Let me make my deplorable behaviour up to you,” he requested roughly.

She gently laughed and nodded. 

He slowly rolled down her loungers, leaving a trail with his mouth before he threw them to the floor. He breathed heavily and kissed up her thighs as she spread her legs. Malfoy grabbed both of her hips and greedily pulled her lower half towards him.

Hermione threw her head back with a loud sigh as he worked his mouth over her. Soon, she was grabbing the sofa for support, she could feel herself beginning her climax. She’d hate to admit it, but he knew what he was doing. Hermione grabbed his hair with her hands and her thighs squeezed around his head as she finished.

Malfoy moved his way up her body to kiss her deeply. Hermione was soon kissing him with equal vigor from before he went down on her. Remembering her plan, she pulled back and pulled her bra up. 

“Thanks.”

With a cocky grin, he replied, “Anytime.” He returned to her mouth, with hunger.

She could feel his intentions from his mouth and pressed against her thigh. She slid out from under him and put her loungewear back on. 

“I’ll accept that as the first part of your apology of many, for the years of ‘deplorable behaviour’. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get to bed.” She gestured to the Floo.

Malfoy sat back on his haunches. A smirk worked its way on his face in recognition. He flipped his shirt back over his shoulders and started to button it up as he walked over to his discarded jacket and tie. 

He slung them over a bent arm and nodded as he stepped into the Floo. “Well played, Granger.”

“‘I’ll owl you’,” she quoted him.

He smirked and disappeared.  


* * *


	9. Holiday

#  ** Holiday **

Hermione had no intentions of owling Malfoy until at least the new year. Though her hormones were screaming at her to go over and screw him senseless. She didn’t want him getting any wrong ideas about what was going on between them. The messiness that had ensued after feelings had developed from one of the women she’d spent one of her Greece vacations with was not something she wanted to repeat.

This whole situation with Malfoy had arisen because neither of them wanted to date the other.  _ It’s just a hate fuck _ . She assured herself. But playing games with someone she didn’t mind hurting sure was fun. Her whole body flushed as she remembered his head between her legs. Pushing it from her mind, she pulled herself out of bed. 

It was Christmas morning and she had a busy day of visiting ahead of her. First, she had to make a stop at the Burrow. It was seven so she would give them until half past before heading over. Surely, Freddy had woken everyone up to open gifts at this point.

As she washed her hair in the shower, she remembered his back and the look he gave her. A warning if she’d ever seen one. It was odd he hadn’t healed them. He must know some healing spells from their time in the war. The situation had demanded it of them all. He hadn’t brought it up with her for a reason, so she had no reason to enquire. 

She cast a drying spell on her hair and ran Sleekeazy’s through it. She rolled her eyes at the memory of her younger self feeling like this was too much of a bother. Before getting her toast, she swiped on mascara and pulled on a white cable knit jumper and dark blue jeans. 

The Burrow was full-on chaos. Freddy was running around the kitchen, Molly was chewing out George, Harry was tossing a Muggle football across the living room with Ron and Romilda was yelling for Freddy to stay out of Nana’s way. 

“‘Mione!” Ron caught the ball and embraced her. “Happy Christmas! I’m glad you came.” He kissed her temple and called for Freddy. 

“Hi Ron, Hi Harry,” she kissed Harry and briefly embraced him. “Hi, Freddy. Are you behaving for Mummy and Daddy?”

Freddy smiled coyly and yelled, “No!” before running away.

“That’s his new word,” an exasperated and exhausted looking Romilda explained from behind her. “Hello, Hermione, happy Christmas. I hope you’re doing well!” And disappeared up the stairs after Freddy.

Hermione made her rounds and wished everyone a happy Christmas before getting a cup of tea from a stiff lipped Molly.

“Don’t mind her, she’s got her knickers in a twist because I won’t put on her awful jumper,” George teased after Molly left the dining room. He took a seat next to her. 

“Come now, George. We both know that’s not why she’s like that with me, no need to lie. It’s Christmas.”

“Well happy Christmas to you too. Not in the festive mood?” He laughed.

Hermione grimaced, “About as much as you are. I’m actually going to slip out, I have plans with some other people.”

“Better make it an Irish exit,” George warned, “or else Ron and Harry will make sure you never make it out of here.”

“Good call.” She swallowed the last of her tea. “Best of luck today. I, uh… I know how it can be.”

George grabbed Hermione’s hand and squeezed it. He gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded. She awkwardly nodded back and let go. She walked to the yard and Apparated to Luna and Neville’s home.

Neville knew he made the mistake of not going for a run before Christmas when he woke up that morning. He lifted his face from his pillow to see the left side of the bed empty. Luna was probably already awkward and making some breakfast before Hermione met them at St. Mungo’s. 

He pushed his face back into his pillow, not wanting to face today. It would be difficult, that was certain. What was worse, he wasn’t worried about visiting his parents, but he was worried about how he would deal with the guilt afterwards. He always left his parents’ hospital room feeling guilty that he hadn’t found a way to help them yet. 

Theo was why Neville felt guilty that particular morning. Neville loved Luna, he did! But since the night of the Yule ball, he hadn’t been able to have sex with her. It was mortifying. The guilt had never affected his manhood before and now Luna was paying the price. She had been so understanding and kind, but he knew it was an issue he had to rectify quickly.

But this morning, he was having no issue with his manhood. Images of Theo laughing and pressing his body against his own danced through his mind. He remembered Theo’s breath tickling his neck and chin. His body reacted between his legs and he instinctively rolled his hips into the bed. He quietly groaned into his pillow as he ground down harder thinking of Theo’s hands on his waist. 

Flipping onto his back, Neville reached under the sheets and began stroking himself, desperately wanting a release. He thought about what Theo’s mouth would feel like. He had to bite his bottom lip to catch the moan threatening to alert Luna. 

Feeling himself on the edge, he quietly ran from their bedroom, across the hall to their bathroom. He thought about what sounds Theo might make when he touched himself. Neville let out a loud breath as he came over the bathtub, bracing himself with a flat palm on the opposing tiled wall.

He turned on the shower to wash away the evidence of his desired infidelity and called out the door, “Luna, Love, I’m just going to shower. Then are you ready to head out?”

“Yes, that works for me. I’ll get dressed now,” she called back.

In the shower he couldn’t hold back his guilty tears. He loved Luna, damn it. He didn’t want to hurt her. This infatuation, or whatever it was, with Theo would pass. It had to. The only good thing that came from this situation was that Neville was too much a coward to see Theo to go for a run.

Hermione met Luna and Neville outside Frank and Alice Longbottom’s room in the Janus Thickey Ward for Irrevocable Spell Damage at St. Mungo’s Hospital. She still wasn’t prepared for whatever outpouring of emotion there may be but it would be better than being shunned by Molly at the Burrow. 

“Hi guys. Happy Christmas,” Hermione greeted as they both embraced her. She handed them two books. “Sorry, I didn’t think to wrap them.”

“Happy Christmas, Hermione. You don’t appear to have any Nargles on you, you must’ve cleaned that sprig of mistletoe in your flat,” Luna remarked dreamily. She took the book Neville handed to her. “Thank you for the gifts. Yours is at Daddy’s. Don’t worry about wrapping them. I can start reading mine now. I’ve never heard of  _ Beauty and the Beast _ .”

“Mhmm, it’s an old French children’s story-” She started.

Neville departed into his parent’s room. 

“Oh, should we…?” Hermione pointed at the door but Luna shook her head.

“He prefers to see them alone. Strangers frighten them and most days they don’t recognize him. He said after he went through puberty and visited them, his mother screamed for days,” Luna replied serenely.

“That must’ve been difficult for him,” Hermione awkwardly remarked.

“He’s stronger than he gives himself credit for. Emotions don’t make people weak, funny how that’s often confused, isn’t it? Look how Harry beat Voldemort, with the love of his friends.” Luna stared at Hermione and she felt very naked in front of those blue eyes. 

“Yes, I, uh, suppose you’re right.” Hermione sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs lining the room.

“What do you think of Theo?” Luna asked abruptly.

“Theo? Nothing much, I haven’t really spoken with him for longer than a few moments. He seems much different from when he was in Hogwarts though, he used to be quiet, right?”

“Yes. He’s very funny and boisterous now. He’s been a good friend to Neville over the last few months especially and I’m happy they’re getting to know each other better,” Luna replied.

“Oh, I didn’t know they also saw each other outside of work. I thought he only did that with Dr- Malfoy,” Hermione quickly corrected herself, horrified at her mistake. 

_ When did he become Draco? He’s always been Malfoy. It’s just because I’m talking to Luna and she calls him  _ that _. Just a slip of the tongue,  _ she lied to herself.

“They don't see each other outside work often, but he’s offered to be there for Neville.” She paused to think. “It’s good to have multiple perspectives on a problem.”

“I agree, it’s a much better way to have a thoroughly thought out solution.” Hermione’s response seemed to send Luna into a thoughtful daze. 

The brunette woman closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence. She tried not to think about Neville trying to talk with his parents in the room behind her. She tried not to think about what her parents might be doing right now… She tried to ignore the ache in her heart and thick throat. 

In her attempts to distract herself she remembered when she had booked her hotel in Greece at a travel agent two days ago. “Luna,” Hermione started.

“Yes?”

“Um… I have an odd question… After the war, did you ever feel like someone was watching you?”

Luna wore a thoughtful face. “Yes, now that I think of it. Sometimes I feel that way when I’m home alone, even now. Are you worried about your safety?”

“No, no, of course not. I can handle myself, I just… It’s been getting more frequent that I’m feeling paranoid in public. But I haven’t seen anyone suspicious looking,” Hermione assured her.

“Hmm. Perhaps you shouldn’t go out alone for a while, at least until the feeling stops,” Luna suggested.

Hermione absently responded, “Yeah, maybe...” Luna’s response didn’t ease her mind. 

_ It really is pointless to ask for advice _ . She internally rolled her eyes.

An hour of silence had passed when Neville came out of the room. Eyes rimmed red and a folio of loose parchment clutched in his hand. Luna stood immediately and hugged him around the neck. He wrapped her arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. The display made Hermione squirm uncomfortably. 

Neville straightened and sniffed, “Alright, Hermione?”

“Yeah. You?” 

He nodded.

“Are you ready to Apparate to Daddy’s house for dinner?” Luna asked the group. Both nodded and they all left for Xenophilius Lovegood’s home.

**  
  
**

“Luna, my love! Neville! I’m so happy to see you! Happy Christmas, come, come, come in!” Xenophilius called as he rushed them in from the cold. His face paled at the sight of Hermione. “Ms Granger…” His voice faltered

Hermione summoned a smile, “Mr Lovegood. It’s lovely to see you. I hope you don’t mind me joining you, Luna invited me.”

“No, of course not. You’re more than welcome in this home, please come in.” He held the door open and waved her in.

Hermione dropped her voice as she entered, so only he would hear. “I hope you know, Sir, that I do not hold any offense for your actions during the war. We all did what we felt was necessary for those we love.” Hermione truly didn’t care he had ratted her and the boys out. She didn’t want to imagine what Luna went through at Malfoy Manor. She couldn’t begin to fathom how a parent must’ve felt.

The Lovegood patriarch’s face visibly relaxed at her forgiveness and he grasped her hand. “War is a curious thing, isn’t it, Ms Granger?”

“Indeed it is, Sir.” Hermione smiled tightly and shrugged out of her cloak. ”And please, call me Hermione.”

“Only if you call me, Xeno. My name is quite a mouthful and after a few brandys you’ll be tripping over your tongue for minutes at a time,” Xeno smiled warmly down at her.

The night passed pleasantly with many brandys and a delicious, avian type dinner. The four of them were seated in comfortable yellow chairs, rosy cheeked and full of laughter. 

“I tell you, I saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack just outside our hotel in Sweden, didn’t I Luna? Then do you think it showed up the rest of the trip? Of course not! Sneaky buggers, they are,” Xeno called over the chatter as Luna told Hermione about their Sweden trip during her third year.

Luna gave Hermione a secret smile, “I know it was an Erumpent Horn but he loves that story.”

Hermione laughed and looked over at Neville listening intently to the story he undoubtedly had heard from Xeno countless times over the years. 

“How are your boxing classes going?” Luna asked before she sipped her brandy.

“Very well, I’m getting close to graduating to the next skill level. But of course those classes are far more expensive.”

“Isn’t capitalism just grand?” Luna smiled wickedly.

“Here’s to a broken system burning itself out before the turn of the century,” Hermione finished her brandy. “Would you like another?” She asked Luna.

Luna finished her glass and handed it to Hermione. “Thank you, that’s very thoughtful of you.”

Hermione shrugged and walked to the kitchen. 

Luna made knowing eye contact with Neville who smiled warmly at her before refocusing on Xeno.

“Hermione, you wouldn’t believe it if you hadn’t been there! These two know the story. I was but nine years old when I first picked up an Eldred Worple book and from that day I knew what I saw was real, other people saw the creatures that go unnoticed. When I was nineteen I went to a signing of his and we got a pint together!  _ The  _ Eldred Worple! I was so starstruck! We talked for an hour about the existence of Heliopaths. It was absolutely splendid,” Xeno babbled excitedly, spilling his brandy.

Neville nervously glanced at Hermione waiting for her to argue. He was pleasantly surprised to see her smile politely and nod. The brandy loosened his curious thoughts. “No rebuttal, Hermione?” He snickered.

She shrugged, “I can hardly disagree with the existence of Heliopaths when he was correct about the existence of the Deathly Hallows.”

Xeno smiled warmly at her, “I am glad to see that you are finally opening your mind a little.”

She smiled tightly and glanced at the wonky yellow grandfather clock, it was ten in the evening and despite the lovely time she was having, she was ready to go to bed. “Thank you for dinner and a delightful evening, but I should be going.” Hermione stood from her seat with a slight sway in her step.

“Thank you for coming Hermione, you were wonderful company,” Luna smiled as she grabbed her hands. She stumbled forward and kissed Hermione on the mouth.

Hermione laughed at Luna’s unusually uncoordinated poise and rosy cheeks. “Good night, everyone. Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas!” Xeno and Neville chorused and Hermione Flooed to her flat.

As she stumbled and tripped out of her Floo Hermione she felt herself smiling at nothing in particular. An evening with the Lovegoods proved to be the best way she could have spent the holiday. She happily sighed and made her way to her bedroom to change into pyjamas when she heard two pops of Apparation behind her in her living room. 

“ _ Granger!” _ a man drunkenly called.

Wand already in hand, prepared to jinx, Hermione whipped around to see Theo drunkenly tripping around her lounge and Malfoy struggling with him, violently whispering threats. 

“What the fuck are you two doing here?! How did he get here without splinching himself?!” She yelled.

“Your guess is as good as mine! Help me get him down in case he tries to get somewhere else!” Malfoy snarled over Theo’s hollering, which Hermione just tuned into.

“ _ Why won’t you shag Drake? He’s a right good bloke, look at him, he’s taking care of me because he looooves me.”  _ Theo cackled at his own observation, “Maybe yer more of a poof than me, mate!”

“Alright,” Malfoy agreed, clearly exhausted by Theo.

“But, but, Granger. Yer so feckin’ gorgeous now, does he tell ye that? And yer not all hoity toity anymore. I wanna get a pint with ye sometime! Let’s jus’ do it. Let’s feckin’ go to me place an’ I’ll get the good drink out. It’ll be grand craic...” Theo’s head slumped forward and he fell asleep in Malfoy’s struggling arms.

“Can I put him somewhere, please?” Malfoy snapped at Hermione who was standing and watching the scene play out.

“Put him in this room, it’s a spare. He can sleep it off here.” She opened the door next to her bedroom door, biting her lips trying to fight the smile at Malfoy being so frazzled.

Hermione went into her room to change into a long cotton nightgown and the silk green dressing gown she had splurged on last year. She quieted when she could hear the two muffled men’s voices through the wall.

_ “I’m sorry mate, I dunno why I came ‘ere. I’m gonna feck up yer chance with her. Don’ tell her about me! Please!” _

_ “Hey, hey. It’s fine, it’s alright. I won’t say anything, I promise. You didn’t do anything. I just don’t want you to get splinched, right? Will you stay? You’ll be safe here.” _

She heard a loud snore followed by a tired sigh.

Hermione entered the living room at the same time as Malfoy closing the door to the spare room. 

“Thank you,” Malfoy muttered.

With an amused smile she flopped down on her sofa. “So, how was your Christmas?”

* * *

_ “Draco, help me! Stop her!” _

_ Hermione’s screams were so loud, he clapped his hands over his ears. _

_ “Draco!” _

_ He looked up to see Hermione on her back floating in the air with all her limbs limp. Her throat was slit wide open, ear to ear. Her face was bathed in her blood except her wide shocked eyes that wouldn’t close and wouldn’t look away from him. _

_ He reached out to touch her hand. It was ice cold. _

_ She grabbed his wrist and she screeched in Voldemort’s voice, “It’s your fault! COWARD!” _

_ He looked down to see the silver dagger with an intricate serpentine handle in his hands. It and his hands were covered in black blood _ .

Draco woke and vomited over the edge of his bed. He spat on his floor and wiped away the sweat and tears on his face. He looked over at the drawer that contained the dagger, vomited again and fainted.

The sun was streaking through his bedroom window. He wrinkled his nose at the acrid smell lingering in his room. Pressing himself up he saw his mess from last night and cringed.

It was Christmas morning so he wouldn’t call an Elf away from their festivities. He cleaned it himself with magic and absently thought about Granger discovering his mutilated back. He had healed his visible scabs but had completely forgotten about his back, obviously too keen on the prospect of seeing Granger naked. She hadn’t questioned him, only looked at them and kissed him in a way that still made his stomach clench.

Once he finished, he made his way to the shower. Stepping in, he reflected on how last night’s nightmare was even possible. He had taken a Draught of Dreamless Sleep. In fact, he was taking it most nights, due to the increased amount of time he spent with and thinking about Granger. 

The mirror showed a ghost of Draco. His eyes were sunken in, his lips were cracking and his skin was sallow. So, he may have developed a bit of a dependency on the potion, yet again.

Even though his dreams were torturing him, he didn’t want to stop seeing her. It still left him flabbergasted that he was becoming friends with her. She matched him in wit, intellect, and he was genuinely having a good time with her. Her cold and dark attitude was fun and didn’t constantly remind him of his school days with her. He didn’t see himself being able to forget about her.

Draco drank a potion of revilitization and used a glamour charm just to make sure he didn’t scare his mother out of her wits. He dressed in a light grey two piece suit and Apparated to the restaurant in Paris that his mother had picked.

“Happy Christmas, Love!” His mother reached out to embrace him from her seat at their reserved table.

“Hello, Mother. Happy Christmas,” he awkwardly crouched to accommodate her and kissed her cheek. “How have you been?” He took the seat opposite her. 

“Oh, fine. I’m having a party tonight at the Manor and I wish you would come,” she said from behind her menu.

He harshly sighed, “Don’t start this. I didn’t sleep well last night.” Draco’s sleep deprived brain was having a hard time keeping up with reading the french menu. “ _ Un cappuccino sec, s'il vous plaît.” _

Narcissa huffed, “Fine. I thought I should mention, I’ve invited Andromeda and she has confirmed she will be attending.”

Draco nearly choked on his water, “Andromeda? Andromeda Tonks? Why would you invite her?”

“I’ve missed her for a long time, it’s been very difficult since your father passed and you’re so busy. Sisters are meant to be close and I picked poorly by siding with Bella, that much is obvious now. Call it the sentiment of an old woman, but I’m lonely and so is Andromeda. We may as well be lonely together.”

He didn’t know how to respond. He had never known his mother to be this honest about her emotions, it made him incredibly uncomfortable and he craned his neck, grateful to see the waitress returning with his coffee.

“What are you doing today?” Narcissa enquired when he didn’t respond.

“I’m going over to Theo’s.”

“Ah yes, this holiday can’t be easy for him,” Narcissa sighed. When the waitress returned with Draco’s cappuccino Narcissa ordered a fruit salad, a coddled egg and a slice of toast. 

Draco ordered a full English.

The waitress wrinkled her nose slightly and Narcissa seemed to agree. “Really? We’re at a very high end establishment and you get a full English?” She was clearly exasperated and a little embarrassed.

Draco took a sip of his coffee and shrugged, “I’m getting sloshed with Theo and I need a full stomach.”

“Oh,  _ really, _ Draco. Do you think that’s what Teddy needs today?” She scolded.

“Why don’t you go over and tell him that yourself, Mother? I’m sure he misses having a mother to scold his every decision.” He took a breath and composed himself. “Speaking of which,” he pulled a small box from his breast pocket. “I hope you like it.”

It was a brooch of the Malfoy family crest. Narcissa smiled widely. “Yes, I love it. Thank you. This is yours.” She handed him a small envelope.

He opened it and furrowed his brows, “An Irish deed?”

“It’s the deed to a small cottage your father bought us when we were first married. It’s off the west coast of Ireland in a small village called Keel. I think you’d enjoy it. I know… I can tell you’ve been struggling as of recently and it might help to get away.” She reached across the table and covered his hand. “No matter how old you get, I’ll always worry about you and I’ll always love you. Even if you make awful fashion choices like wearing stubble,” she scoffed.

He chuckled and patted her hand. “Thank you, Mother. I’ll have you know, the ladies like the rugged look.”

“Like that Granger girl?” Narcissa challenged as the waitress set down their food, feeling the sudden tension at the table.

“What of it?” He kept his eyes on his food and dug in.

“Just… Be careful, Draco. I worry the history between her and our family may run too deep.”

He sighed and speared a sausage, “So do I.”

Draco stepped through Theo’s front door after Apparating from Paris and heard a loud crash. “What the fuck? Theo? Are you alright?” He sped through the expansive house to find the source of the sound.

After checking multiple empty rooms, a few studies and a broken down bedroom, Draco finally found Theo strewn across a broken coffee table in what appeared to be a storage room.

“Drake!” Theo yelled, seeming blissfully ignorant of the situation. “Happy Chrissmus!”

“Hey Teddy,” Draco replied gently, looking around the room for any indication that Theo may have tried to hurt himself. “Why’d you break that table, mate?”

Theo struggled against Draco’s help to pull him up. “I hate this feckin’ table. My father liked it.” He tried to kick it but ended up stumbling further into Draco’s arms.

“Okay. That’s good, then. Why did you start so early? It’s only one in the afternoon.” He grunted as he struggled to pull Theo onto his feet.

“Pfffft! Ye got dr-day drunk with Granger. I can too!” 

Draco sighed and embraced Theo tightly. They Apparated upstairs to Theo’s bedroom and tossed him on the bed. 

At 192 centimetres, Theo only stood a bit taller than Draco but was four stone heavier than him, so by the time Theo was snoring on his bed, Draco had worked up a sweat.

As Draco jogged downstairs, he took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves to his elbows to cool down. He drank a cup of water before cooking Theo breakfast similar to what he had in Paris. Along with a litre of cold water, Draco left the steaming dish on Theo’s bedside table and cast a warming charm on the plate. He made himself comfortable in the expanse library just down the hall from his snoring friend.

After a few hours of researching potions and potential ingredients that would work well with ayahuasca and still coming up short, he heard Theo stir. Draco kicked open the bedroom door and crossed his arms across his chest. “Well, well, well. Good morning. How are we feeling?”

Theo groaned and held his head, “Like a spiked tea, if ye would be so kind.”

Gesturing to the plate next to him. “Eat that first, then you’ll get your fix, you boozehound.”

Theo had finished the water and food before Draco returned with two steaming mugs of spiked tea.

Theo took a mug and made a toast, “To that git, Draco Malfoy. For always looking out for his tosser of a mate. Thanks, brother.”

“Yeah, you owe me. Again,” he muttered and rolled his eyes.They both drank deeply from their mugs, scalding their mouths and throats but felt the pleasant buzz from the brandy.

Theo led Draco to the kitchen and rubbed his hands together vigorously. 

“So what’s for supper? I was thinking Irish Car Bombs and hell, why not some Jäger to sooth our bellies?”

Draco shrugged, “Works for me. But you’re making them. I made you lunch.”

The two slammed down their now empty cups with a little beer and curdled cream liqueur left in the bottom. 

“So you and Neville? How does Luna feel about you trying to steal her bloke?” Draco laughed as he perched himself on the kitchen bench.

Theo rolled his eyes. “Are we really going to start today off like that? We’re supposed to forget all that shite today.” 

Draco shrugged. “If you want to. Just trying to be polite.”

Theo’s gaze turned suspicious. “What’s happened to ye? Ye’ve never asked about this sort of stuff. Ye must be drunk already, ye wet bitch.” Theo laughed and pulled Draco’s foot. 

Draco fumbled to grab the handles of the cupboard so he didn’t land on the ground. He jumped down before launching himself at Theo’s waist. Theo landed on his back on the floor, howling with laughter. The quiet manor was filled with the sounds of two grown men having a drunken brawl.

“Alright, alright. Stop! Merlin, I used to get you in less than five minutes. Everyone seems to be better at fighting than me,” Draco panted, sitting on the ground across from Theo.

Theo chuckled and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Funny how actual exercise works. What do ye mean ‘everyone’?”

“ _ Accio _ water. Granger. She attends this muggle fighting class. Got me right in the ribs a few weeks back. I can still feel it if I breathe in deeply,” Draco explained before he finished his cup of water.

Theo laughed heartily, “Got a bit of a kicking from your bird, hmm?”

Draco stood and took a shot of whisky. “She’s not my bird. But yeah, she was pissed about the Prophet printing that we were in bed together. She thought I did it on purpose to improve my public image.”

“And?”

“And what?” Draco asked dangerously. 

“Did ye do it to improve your image?” Theo asked as he stood to pour himself a shot.

“No! Fuck sakes, man. Do you really think I haven’t learned my lesson about using women?” Draco yelled and slammed his empty shot glass on the bench.

Theo sighed, “This is why we don’t talk, ye know. Me an’ Pansy have no patience for your temper tantrums.”

Draco sucked his teeth and bitterly laughed. “I need better friends then.”

“No, ye need to get over being a spoiled brat. Now common, let’s play Exploding Snap. And bring that whisky, we’ll drink any time a card explodes.” Theo let his arm heavily fall off the kitchen bench as he walked toward the dining hall.

After a particularly long, explosive game of Exploding Snap, Theo and Draco were quite drunk. They were fed a large dinner of pudding, ham, potatoes and peas by Theo’s Elves.

“So what kinda shag is Granger? She looks like she’d be filthy,” Theo grinned toothily.

“Donno. She won’t shag me. Can’t say I didn’t bring it on myself though. I am a prick,” Draco laughed. 

Theo howled. “Ah, that’s shit, mate. That’s no good… We should go over there and convince her otherwise, yeh?” Theo stood to stumble towards the Floo, significantly drunker than Draco.

“Whoa, whoa, no,” he braced against his friend’s chest and pushed him back into his chair. “I think that would definitely hurt my chances. Are you going to Neville’s before Pansy’s dinner?” Draco asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

“Pffft, no. It’s humiliating enough that the universe made me fall in love with a straight man. Y’know, Trelawny shoulda warned me. I can’t go over there and pretend to be friends with Looney anymore.” Theo heavily dropped this forehead onto the dining table with a ‘thunk’.

“You’re  _ in love  _ with Neville?” Draco asked incredulously. 

“What? Oh, I don’ know. Probably not. All I know is I wanna suck his dick clean off his body but he’s with a feckin’ woman. A bloody good one, at that.” Theo groaned remorsefully. 

“You haven’t talked to him about it?”

Theo scoffed. “What do I look like, a sodding Hufflepuff? No. I haven’t. But, I think it’s time  _ ye _ started that, yeh?” Theo’s eyes widened with mischief before he Apparated right out of his seat.

Draco stared at the empty spot before standing in a rage. “FUCK!” 

Theo would be lucky if he didn’t splinch himself. He Apparated to the first place that shitdisturber would go. Granger’s flat.

* * *

“And that brings us to now.” Draco purposefully excluded the part about Theo and Neville. It wasn’t his business to tell. He’d made himself comfortable next to Granger while he was telling his story. 

“How was your Christmas?” He asked, laying back so his shoulders were rested against the arm of the sofa.

“It was actually lovely. I was at the Burrow for only half an hour, I went with Luna and Neville to St. Mungo’s while he visited his parents.” She saw Malfoy sit straight up. “What?”

“Did he bring anything to them?” Malfoy asked in a low voice.

“No. Well, only a folio of parchment. Why?” Hermione asked, starting to feel anxiety creep through her belly. She turned her body to face Malfoy.

Malfoy laid back and rubbed his face while he let out a long breath. “Nothing. It’s fine.”

Hermione stared at him, not willing to let the subject go. 

Malfoy stared back then rolled his eyes when he realised she wouldn’t repent. “Has he told you about the project he and I are working on?”

“No.”

“Part of my self imposed penance for what I did during the war was to hire Neville and work on potions to help the survivors. It’s been very lucrative, like I said. We developed potions to stop panic instantly, to reinvigorate appetites, stronger dreamless draughts, the list goes on. All thanks to Neville. But all of it meant nothing to him. He only agreed to take the job if I personally aided him in creating a potion to cure his parents or at least give them the ability to communicate with him and their healers.” 

Hermione was shocked. “But… Why you?”

Malfoy scowled at her, “For your information, Granger, I had top marks in Potions class, behind you.”

“Yes, but I thought that was just because Snape favoured Slytherins,” Hermione admitted.

“He did, but no. I’m very adept at potions. Hence why Malfoy Industries’ biggest sector is now potions,” he sneered

Shame slapped her across the face and she was surprised at the sensation. She didn’t think it was possible for her to feel shame for her assumptions about Malfoy. Especially when it came to underestimating him. “Okay. Is that why you two see each other so much outside of work?”

“Yes. We research outside of work hours because we’re both busy as it is. There’s no time to research a personal project during the day,” Malfoy explained.

“Wait, why are you telling me this? Aren’t you worried I’ll tell a competing potions company?”

Malfoy shrugged. “Go for it. It’ll just get more hands on an impossible project. I’m not worried about money or public reception. I just want to help Neville.”

“I still find it hard to believe a snake has slithered into a lion’s den and isn’t using it for his own gain.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

He sat up and hooked his arm around the back of her neck. He pulled her with him as he laid back. “You and Theo are real tossers, you know that?” He smirked.

Hermione laughed and let herself settle between his body and the back of the sofa.“You’re a real bitch, you know that?”

He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest while he grinned lazily with closed eyes, “Alright, well don’t go telling people that. Now, shut up, my head is killing me. I need to sleep a bit before I can Apparate again.”

“Tosser,” she muttered as her eyes fluttered shut. The rhythmic beating of his heart lulled her into a deep sleep. 

For the first time in months, Draco slept soundly the entire night through without a Draught of Dreamless Sleep.

* * *


	10. Girl

#  **Girl**

“Aww, isn’t this a sweet sight? Two celibate teenagers curled up on the sofa together,” Theo laughed loudly around a mouthful of cereal.

Draco slowly woke at Theo's loud voice. His head was killing him and his stomach felt sick from yesterday's binge. He winced at his stiff neck from the sofa and took in his surroundings. He was on Granger’s sofa, spooning her. He tried to ignore her bum pressed against his crotch. 

“Gods, Theo, keep it down. How are you this chipper after yesterday?” He rubbed his eyes and rolled off the couch to heavily fall onto the floor, rousing Granger.

“I’ve got a strong Irish constitution! Oi, Granger, do ye have any other food? That should help Drakey feel better,” Theo teased.

Draco launched a pillow at him and rolled his neck.

“Yeah, I have bread and eggs in the cupboard and bacon in the refrigerator. But you’re cooking it, I’m not your mother. You two already boarded here for free,” Granger yawned, standing to stretch.

Draco prepared the trio egg and bacon sandwiches, while Theo made tea and Granger read _The Quibbler_ at the dining table. 

The two men sat themselves and the breakfast feast down at the table before Draco snorted at Granger, “Why are you reading that wash? Didn’t you go on record saying _The Quibbler_ was rubbish?”

Granger put down the edition and picked up her sandwich. “Yes and I also told Harry there was no way you were a Death Eater. I’ve been wrong before.”

Theo howled with laughter and punched Draco’s bicep. Draco mockingly glared at her before digging into his own sandwich. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling at him.

After breakfast was finished, they sat around the table in sleepy contentment before Granger broke it. “What are you lot doing for New Years?”

Theo belched and replied, “Pansy’s invited us over for a dry celebration. The way she sees it, it’s a fair way to balance out our wet Christmas tradition. What about ye?”

“I’m leaving for Greece tomorrow. I don’t plan on celebrating but it’s my tradition to get out of England for New Years,” she answered vaguely. 

Draco felt a pang of guilt but painted a face of indifference. “Why don’t you celebrate New Years? It’s odd you don’t do that but you celebrate Christmas.”

Granger’s eyes flicked from his to Theo and shrugged, “I actually don’t normally celebrate Christmas, I just felt like it this year. As for New Years, I don’t like it. It’s an arbitrary thing to celebrate.” Her tone effectively shut down any further enquiries. She changed the subject from herself. “Are you bringing Neville and Luna?” 

“I expect Pansy’s already invited them. She absolutely adores him,” snorted Theo. “Ye should come, Granger. Postpone your trip to when it’s warmer and actually makes sense to go to Greece.”

Granger shook her head, “No. We can get together when I’m back if you’re that keen on it.”

Theo sighed and stood, “Suit yourself. Thanks for the bed and breakfast, Granger. Ready to go, Drake?”

Draco nodded numbly and waved a farewell to Granger.

It wasn’t until he was on his broom at the Quidditch pitch that he realized he hadn’t had a nightmare last night. 

* * *

Hermione unpacked her bag in her hotel room while she reflected on her last interaction with Malfoy two days ago. She was greatly uncomfortable with the intimacy she had allowed to happen. She was drunk off festive joy and brandy and it resulted in sleeping with Malfoy. Harry wasn’t even allowed to spend the night at her flat. 

It wasn’t a lie that Hermione didn’t like to celebrate New Years. Normally, she didn’t like to celebrate Christmas either, but she was having a fun few weeks so she went with her slightly festive mood. Spending New Years with a bunch of snakes and her two friends sounded dangerous. Dangerous because she couldn’t get more intimate with Malfoy and a small party seemed like it was going to get too close to a line she’d already drawn. No emotional attachment. She didn’t want a boyfriend, especially one as emotionally fucked as Malfoy.

So, here in Greece, she’d find a partner to make her forget about the deep sleep she had with him next to her, or forget about the fact that she was having a lovely time with him even without having sex. And that was all she wanted to do was screw his brains out. The whole situation had become complicated when so many seemingly insignificant things had happened between them. She huffed in frustration, took two shots of firewhisky and went to get ready for the club.

After only a couple drinks at the club’s bar she was feeling tipsy. She scanned the dance floor and spied a pretty black haired girl in a similar skirt to her own. She was dancing with a group of girls, which was promising. Hermione walked up behind her and gently touched her wrist. The girl turned and smiled.

In Greek, Hermione yelled over the music that she liked the girl’s top and ran her fingers lightly up the inside of her wrist before fingering the hem of the girl’s shirt. 

The girl thanked her, in Greek, took Hermione's cue and started grinding her hips to the beat of the thumping music against Hermione’s hip. The two broke away from the group and continued to sway to the music. A few men tried coming up behind them to hopefully join in, but Hermione aggressively pushed them away. She had no interest in sharing with a man tonight. 

The girl told Hermione she wanted a drink and pulled her to the bar. Hermione bought them both a shot and giggled at the girl’s grimace after they had downed the sweet liqueur. Her eyes snagged on a familiar tall blond opposite the bar. 

Instantly furious, she excused herself and marched up to him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” She yelled over the music.

“Same as you Granger, scoping out the local talent. You shouldn’t have given away your best spot,” Malfoy grinned down at her. “Nice skirt, by the way.”

“I didn’t tell you where I was going. How the fuck do you keep finding me?! Sod off, this is _my_ vacation!” She was interrupted by the raven haired girl’s hand on her waist. 

The girl asked in Greek if Hermione knew the man, she replied in the affirmative too late before seeing her date’s eyes run up and down Malfoy’s body. 

She inaudibly growled.

Malfoy didn’t miss the gesture. “Draco,” he said simply before kissing the girl’s hand. 

She giggled and called a name Hermione didn’t care to hear. 

He pulled the dark haired girl’s hand out to the dance floor, giving Hermione an evil grin, knowing he had won over her date.

She turned back to the bar and ordered another shot. If she was going back to her hotel alone tonight, she may as well be hammered. Before she had a chance to drink it, her hand was tugged on by the girl. 

On the dance floor, the girl sandwiched herself between Hermione and Malfoy, clearly enjoying herself. Hermione actively tried to ignore Malfoy on the other side of her date. Even over the sweat and sour beer smell of the club she could smell his stupid cologne.

Draco was relishing how angry Granger looked. He knew better than to touch her but it didn’t stop him from touching the Greek bird. Granger had good taste, this girl was gorgeous and fully intended on taking her back to his if he couldn’t take Granger. His brain went blank as he looked down at the two women in front of him.

Hermione’s anger was squashed when the girl crushed her mouth to Hermione’s and speared her mouth with her tongue. Completely forgetting about Malfoy’s existence, she ran her hand through the girl’s hair and grabbed her waist to pull her closer.

The girl dropped her head back against Malfoy’s chest as Hermione sucked and kissed up her throat. She trailed her hand up her thigh to get under her skirt. Her hand was stopped by Malfoy’s leg.

Her mouth not leaving her date’s skin, she flicked her eyes up to his. He jerked his chin to something behind her and she squeezed his leg in agreement. He took the raven haired girl’s hand and towed them to what turned out to be the women’s lavatory.

They checked under the stalls to ensure they were alone then the dark haired girl threw herself into Hermione’s arms and kissed her with heat. Hermione opened her eyes and looked beyond the girl’s hair to see Malfoy locking and silencing the room. 

Now at ease, Hermione backed up against the wall and slid her hands up the girl’s shirt, feeling the soft curves of her waist and breast. Malfoy pulled the dark hair off the girl’s shoulder and languidly kissed up her neck, not taking his eyes from Hermione. 

Desire hit Hermione like a freight train. She ran her hands back down the girl’s body and hitched up her skirt. Pulling side her knickers, she began to work her fingers to earn an airy moan. She heard Malfoy groan and shift his hands up the girl’s shirt where hers once were. Her hips gyrated against Hermione’s hand, the girl’s hot breath across her cheek made her break out into a sweat, their panting matching pace. Malfoy ground his hips against the girl’s backside, pushing Hermione harder against the wall and the girl tighter against her body.

Once the girl’s high pitched moans quieted Hermione grabbed her hips hard as she watched her drunkenly kiss Malfoy over her shoulder. The girl’s hand found its way up Hermione’s skirt and started rubbing slowly causing Hermione’s head to tilt back against the cool tiled wall. Too soon, the girl removed her hand and pulled down Hermione’s shirt, giving all her attention to her breasts. She opened her eyes to see Malfoy’s eyes searing into hers. The girl dropped to her knees and began to use her tongue on Hermione. Quickly taking advantage of empty space between them, Hermione grabbed the back of Malfoy’s neck and pulled him down to her mouth. The girl made Hermione’s knees buckle and she sighed loudly against Malfoy’s lips. 

He steadied himself with an extended arm by her head, intently watching her while his other hand was deeply tangled in the girl’s hair. His mouth was slightly agape and his breathing matched hers. His eyes were hooded and looked as glossy as hers felt as the girl determinedly pulled Hermione’s hips closer to her. She let out a quiet whine and swiftly unzipped Malfoy’s trousers to pull him out of his pants, stroking him faster as she crept closer. Her legs began to shake, her muscles contracted, her vision swelled. 

“Do it,” Malfoy growled low, pinning her against the wall with his stare. He batted her hand away off him.  
Hermione nodded and focused on the girl’s precise movements. She reached up and dug her fingernails into the back of his neck as she reached her peak.

Malfoy yanked the girl into a standing position, put a hand on her belly and silently cast what Hermione assumed was a contraception and disease charm. He bent his knees and slid inside the raven haired girl from behind with ease. She let out a loud, lengthy moan. Another jolt of electricity shot behind Hermione’s navel. She dragged her eyes away from Malfoy’s and focused her attention on the girl clawing her hands through Hermione’s hair. She sucked and kissed up the girl’s neck towards her mouth.

Soon, the girl’s moaning became frantic. Her eyes squeezed closed and she yelled something in Greek that Hermione’s brain couldn’t comprehend at that point.

“Ask her if she finished,” Malfoy ordered roughly. 

Hermione, feeling entirely breathless, dumbly complied and the girl nodded her flushed head.

He pulled out of the girl and took Hermione by the waist. He lifted her to the bathroom counter with ease and positioned himself between her legs. Hermione reached out and pulled the girl to her mouth as Malfoy cast another wordless contraception and disease charm on her own belly. She moaned into the girl’s wanting mouth as Malfoy entered her. He groaned and tightened his grip on her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The girl continued to kiss Hermione as she guided the girl’s right hand down to her groin. All of her muscles seized as she felt her second orgasm charged its way through her. 

Malfoy buckled forward panting and braced his hand on the mirror Hermione was leaning her head on. “I’m going to come- “ he groaned quietly before his orgasm cut him off. 

Hermione’s core tightened and she felt another wave of heat crash over her already flushed face and chest at the way his neck strained and his face contorted. 

The girl transferred to kissing Malfoy and ran her hand over Hermione’s thigh. She whispered something against his lips that Malfoy didn’t understand, he looked to Hermione. 

She laughed lightly as she ungracefully scooted herself off the counter and fixed her skirt. “She said she had fun and thanked you for suggesting the loo.” Hermione replied in Greek, that they had fun as well. 

The girl smiled and smoothed her hair and clothing before turning to the door. 

Malfoy quickly zipped himself back up and cast a silent _Finite Incantatem_ from behind the girl to unlock the door. The pair followed her out to find a long line of angry women shouting curses at them in Greek. 

“Take me back to your room,” Malfoy yelled over the music to Hermione.

Forgetting her past irritation at him, she nodded.

“What, Malfoy? Not everyone can afford to stay at the _Four Seasons_.” Granger scoffed at his reaction to her room.

“It’s just, this room and your flat, come on, Granger… A little glamour didn’t hurt anyone,” he goaded, kicking off his shoes and grabbing her bottle of firewhisky. 

His heart was still pounding from their session in the club. He knew she was different these days, but he didn’t expect that to _actually_ happen. Draco took a drink straight from the bottle and sat on the uncomfortable sofa. He was hardly satiated, he wanted her to himself.

She scoffed louder, “Is this how it is with you? You fuck women then insult them?”

He made a sweeping gesture over his body and gave an incredulous look, “Obviously, Granger.” He held the bottle out to her.

Granger laughed while she rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle for a swig. “I suppose I should have known what I was getting into.” She sat down on the sofa and flung her legs over his lap.

Draco couldn’t help his hands immediately gripped her thighs. Blood rushed from his brain as she gasped and gently squeezed her thighs together.

“Again?” She challenged with a grin and cocked an eyebrow. “I’m rather tired. She was quite good.”

Draco descended on her mouth. “Shut up,” he growled against her lips.

She bit and pulled his lower lip before roughly popping all the buttons off his black oxford. He gripped her head and pulled her on top of him. She pecked him on the mouth before she slid off his lap to slowly peel off her bra, skirt and ruined knickers.

He breathlessly watched her, completely entranced by her movements. Draco quickly pushed his pants and trousers. She sashayed up to him and resumed her position on his lap and let out a loud sigh as he entered her again with ease.

He shifted off the rest of his shirt and slid his hands up her hips to her breasts. Her head lulled back and she moved her body in rhythm with his. He sucked her throat hard to leave marks then moved to her chest. She grabbed the back of his head, ruffling his hair.

“Help me,” she ordered.

He obeyed and grabbed her hips and continued at the same pace she had set. She braced her hands on either side of his head on the back of the sofa and he was rewarded with a perfect view of her breasts bouncing. 

He licked from her nipples to her cleavage. A loud whine came from Granger as she picked up their pace. Her hands clawed into the back of his neck again. He was sure she’d draw blood from him tonight. 

“I’m close... Draco, don’t stop,” she whispered over her panting.

Draco let out a sharp breath and focused on finishing her. Though it felt nearly impossible to hold himself off. His legs burned and they were both covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her hair was wild and she looked uninhibited, he was entirely enraptured by her. Her eyes were shut tight and she pulled his hair hard as she finished. He just barely had time to register the look on her face before he finished himself.

Hermione unsteadily lifted herself off him and threw her naked, sweaty body onto the bed. Her endorphin high and firewhisky remnants lulled her into a delightful sleep, unaware of Malfoy already snoring on the sofa.

It was still dark outside the window when she was awoken by Malfoy shouting incoherently.

She sat upright immediately and hurried to the couch where he was slumped to the side, convulsing. 

* * *

_“Draco don’t, please don’t! Stop stop stop stop!!!”_

_Her dress tore off her as if it were made of paper. She slapped at his white translucent hands. He scratched her with his long claw like nails. She was crying harder, trying to cover her naked body._

* * *

She tried to rouse him by smacking his cheek and whispering.

“Malfoy. Hey, wake up.” 

* * *

_He pushed her face into the bloodied and bruised corpse of Harry Potter._

_“Disgusting Mudblood.” His voice was a hiss. Not his own. He wasn’t in his body. He couldn’t control it. He opened his cloak and roughly pushed himself inside her._

Impatiently, Hermione wretched him upright and smacked him across the face as hard as she could. 

“Draco! _Wake up!”_

* * *

_She screamed. He pushed her face harder and she choked on the smell of death._

_“Say my name. I’ll show you mercy, Mudblood.”_

_Her voice came out as a whimper. “Lord Voldemort.”_

* * *

His eyes snapped open, full of fear. He grabbed her cheeks and then pulled back slowly and stared at his hands. His head fell to his hands and he began to sob uncontrollably.

Hermione uncomfortably made to stand to owl Theo so he could deal with this mess. 

Malfoy’s Seeker reflexes kicked in and he snatched her wrist before she was upright. “No. Please don’t. Stay with me, please,” he pathetically whimpered. 

She cringed. This wasn’t what she had signed up for. But she couldn’t just leave him like this. He was obviously struggling with whatever he had been dreaming about. So she grabbed the blanket from the bed and curled up on the sofa in front of him. 

He settled in behind her and deeply inhaled her hair and neck. “Thank you,” he sniffled before falling back asleep.

Hermione didn’t sleep much the rest of the night. She felt supremely uncomfortable about the level of intimacy that was his arm tightly tucked against her hip, his breath tickling her cheek, his legs entwined in hers. All she wanted from him was a good shag once in a while, not a snuggle buddy. Although this was ultimately her fault for letting him sleep with her on Christmas night and for not owling Theo tonight. 

She knew he went through a lot during the war, but so did she and Harry. Harry didn’t ask her to sleep with him or cuddle him. Hermione thought it had been safe to get involved with Malfoy because she thought she could easily push him away. Either that or he would get bored and move on. He’d followed her to Greece. Obviously the latter would not be happening.

By seven in the morning she decided to quietly pack up her things, sneak out and find a new hotel. She didn’t intend on getting back in touch with him or fucking him again (much to her disappointment) and felt a quiet escape would be easiest. The plan made her stomach ache. But perhaps that was just the liquor from the club, not any sort of affection she had for Malfoy. Because that would be impossible. He was incredibly rude, didn’t respect her boundaries and had obviously voided the agreement of no emotions.

Easing out of his grip slowly, she quietly threw a white sundress on. She was nearly done packing her bag when two sharp silver eyes stopped her in her tracks. She had been caught. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” she admitted.

“You’re leaving,” he said in a low voice. Not questioning, but accusing.

“Yes.”

“Why?” He sat up to put his shirt back on and pulled up his trousers.

Her temper flared, “‘Why?’ Are you honestly asking me that? I made it clear I didn’t want to date you. That, last night,” pointing at the sofa he was sitting on, “was too much. I didn’t sign up to be your sodding mother.”

Malfoy stood and quickly closed the space between them, “You have no _fucking_ idea what you’re talking about!” He yelled in her face.

“Oh my gods, I don’t _fucking_ care!” She yelled back. “I told you that! I’m not your girlfriend, I’m not even your friend! I just wanted to fuck you. I thought you understood that!” She shoved him away from her.

He laughed venomously, “Oh I understand perfectly fine. No one could possibly stand your tight ass for longer than six months! Even if I did feel something for you other than just wanting to fuck you, I got what I wanted. I’m done with you. No wonder you’re alone!”

“Me?! You must be joking! ‘Woe is me. I’m rich and committed war crimes and got off without any prison time. My father never loved me and my mother is a deluded bitch!’” She spat back in a whiny nasally voice.

He rushed her and pinned her body against a wall with his. “I don’t need you. It’s laughable that you think that I needed _you_ of all people to help me. You’ve made my life a living hell! You don’t know anything about what I went through! Shut your fucking mouth!” He panted as he seethed. “You’re nothing to me.”

“No, I’m just the Mudblood you fucked. That makes you a blood traitor now, doesn’t it?” The taunts left her mouth before she could stop them. She shouldn’t antagonise him, but she was furious.

He didn’t say anything, his eyes glazed over but there was violence gleaming in them. He squeezed her arms tighter; she could feel the bruises already forming. She struggled against him but she couldn’t move. The hatred burning in his eyes made Hermione feel small and petrified. He could kill her if he really wanted to. 

Her wand was on the bed next to her luggage and she could barely move her arms. Her adrenaline spiked to new heights. She had to get out of his grasp before he escalated further. She didn’t care to hurt him anymore, she just needed to get to safety.

He gave her an opening by sending his fist straight through the plaster next to her head.

Hermione twisted her body as he threw off his balance to punch. She grabbed his shirt and trousers at his right hip, grabbed under his left arm, kicked her leg out to hook behind his right leg, dropped him onto her hip and threw him away from her.

He blinked twice in shock from the ground. 

She sprinted for the bed and snatched her wand. She spat at the ground in front of him. 

“Fuck off, ferret,” She whispered venomously. 

She Apparated to Grimmauld Place without her things. 

* * *

“Thank you for coming, Neville! It means a lot to have your support tonight.” Pansy warmly embraced Neville as he approached her and Theo.

“It’s no problem, Pansy! Good luck tonight. Hello, Theo.” He smiled at the pair.

‘“Yeh she’s gonna need it. A lot of these people don't have the best relationships with ex-Voldemort supporters.” Theo scanned the crowd of people gathering around the large dinning hall.

“But they’re the votes I need. My platform is for all veterans, not just Purebloods. Let’s go sit.” Pansy led the way to the long table.

“Why isn’t Draco here again?”

“He didn’t want to taint her announcement by being here. Even though people know they’re mates, it can’t hurt. Besides, he’s in Greece right now trying to seduce Granger,” Theo grinned.

“What? Why?”

“Because it’s Drake and he gets what he wants. The spoiled prat.” Theo shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Neville nervously chewed his lip. He wasn’t the most at ease around large crowds, even worse, one that may break out into a brawl.

“Lighten up, mate! It’s a party!” Theo gave Neville a gentle shove and walked towards their place cards four seats down from Pansy.

“I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. As some of you may have already heard, I’m running for Minister of Magic in the upcoming election.” Pansy paused as murmurs erupted across the room. “I understand that some of you may be shocked, but I would be happy to discuss further my ideas and answer any questions you may have. 

I was a student at Hogwarts during the Second Wizarding War. I was locked in the dungeons during most of the final battle, but that didn’t stop me from seeing things I will never forget. My family and I were foolish and were misled by hundreds of years of prejudice and a charismatic leader. Fortunately, the Ministry showed me mercy and allowed me to work in the Magical Law Enforcement as a secretary. I worked my way through the ranks and early this past year I became the youngest female head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department in history at twenty seven years old.

I am a veteran. My schoolmates are veterans. All before thirty years of age. Children still attending Hogwarts are veterans. I understand and live through it everyday how veterans are not given a second thought in our current Ministry. I am fortunate enough to have family wealth to help me with the cost of trauma. But what of the people who can barely afford healers because they’re too scarred to leave their homes?

I will fortify veteran care through budgetary balancing and cutting unnecessary spending. I will install a program to subsidize potions and healer costs for low income homes. I will work with the Department of Magical Education to ensure young witches and wizards know how to properly defend themselves against real evil.

In November I finalized a project to have Aurors trained as healers and have the ability to brew potions in the field to save more lives. I have the support of many prominent families in our communities as well as the leading potions companies in Britain. I would also like to welcome Gawain Robards, head of the Auror Office who has publicly stated his support for me.” Pansy gestured down the table to an older man who stood to wave to the table.

“I understand I have to work hard to earn the trust of those of you who haven’t worked with me in the Law Enforcement department. But I assure you, I will work tirelessly for not only those who have lived through a war, but for future generations. Please, come chat with me at any point in the evening. Thank you and enjoy your meal.”

Applause erupted in the hall. Theo was first on his feet, hooting and pumping his fist in the air. Pansy smiled cordially and waved Theo to quiet down. 

“Wow, she’s good!” said Neville as the food appeared on their plates.

Theo dug into his potatoes. “Damn right she is. She’s always had a way with words, even if it was to bully ye and your friends in school.”

Theo and Neville ate in silence until a raised voice of an elderly man down the table cut through the rest of the chatter. 

“Just who do you think you are, _Ms Parkinson_ ?!” He sneered her name. “Why they would let the daughter of a sentenced Death Eater _run_ the department of Law Enforcement is beyond me, but I will not sit here and listen to this rubbish!” 

He stood to leave the table as Neville and Theo shot out of their seats.

Pansy caught the deadly expressions on their faces. “Theo, Neville. Leave it. He’s a nasty old prick who was a courtesy invite.” She gave the elderly man a cold stare.

The man looked around at the other guests for validation, who had grown incredibly uncomfortable. “ _How dare you, you little-”_

“Oi! That’s enough, Sir. You are here on Ms Parkinson’s dime and she has some great ideas. She was able to close a potions deal with Malfoy Industries that has saved countless lives of Aurors and victims of dark magic. So who do you think _you_ are to base her professional judgement on her parents’ preposterous decisions? The Ministry would be lucky to have more department heads like her. If they did, Veterans affairs wouldn’t get swept under the rug.” Neville’s chest was heaving and his fists were balled at his sides. 

Theo looked at Neville as if he’d grown a second head and locked eyes with Pansy, who had the same look. 

“Now if you wouldn’t mind leaving the rest of us to enjoy the evening, you can see yourself out, I trust.” Neville’s eyes didn’t leave the old man’s who looked as if he were in shock.

“You’re Alice and Frank Longbottom’s boy, aren’t you?” He asked.

“Yes, I am, Sir.”

“What an astounding disappointment you must be to them. Consorting with Death Eaters. Working for the family that destroyed their minds. You should be ashamed.” The man wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something putrid. 

“Alright, ye’re done, get the fuck out!” Theo yelled as he stepped out from the table to “escort” the man out, but Pansy had summoned security just before he reached him. 

Theo turned back towards Neville and grabbed his bicep. “Common, let’s go for a walk.”

The two men stepped out of the warm hotel and into the frigid weather. Neville hadn’t said a word and kept his eyes downcast.

“‘Ey, fuck that cunt, mate. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, he was pissed ye showed him up in front of all those people. Great speech though,” he grinned and shoved his hands into his front trouser pockets. “I would have liked to see if that speech rivalled the one ye gave on the battlefield.”

Neville showed no indication of hearing him. 

Theo clamped his lips into a tight line over his teeth, trying to think of something else to say to fix the situation. He was out of his element. After dealing with a moody Draco, who didn’t like comfort or questions being asked his whole life he didn’t really learn how to properly help.

“He’s not wrong. What am I even doing here? This job was supposed to be a means to an end. To find a way to help my parents. It’s been six fucking years and I have nothing to show for it! Don’t even get me started on what Gran would’ve said if she’d known where I had actually been working. Thank Merlin she’s not around now. I don’t doubt this’ll be a headline tomorrow.”

Theo felt a pang in his stomach and could taste bile on his tongue, furious at how cruel their world still was even with Voldemort gone. 

“Listen here, Neville. We couldn’t have made that deal with Pansy if ye didn’t agree to head Potions and Herbology. Ye’ve saved so many lives and I know they’re not the ones ye have your eye on, but we’ll get there. Drake will be back soon and so will Granger. With ye three on it, I’m sure ye’ll find something. I can help where ye think I’d be useful. I got through my N.E.W.T. level in Potions but I’m nowhere near the three of ye.”

Neville finally looked at Theo and flashed a crooked grin. “You know, for someone who always bugs me about saving people, you’re awful keen on saving me.”

Embarrassed by his apparently obvious affection for Neville, he slung a crooked elbow behind Neville’s neck and pulled his head down to rub his hair. “Ah, shut it!”

Laughing, Neville pulled out Theo’s hold and continued down the chilly, nearly vacant road. 

After some silent walking Theo worked up the courage to ask what had been clawing at his mind for months. “Hey, can I ask ye something? And don’t feel the need to answer, it’s just something I’ve been wondering for a while.”

“Of course. What do you have in mind?” 

Theo cleared his throat awkwardly. “Why running? What started all that?”

Neville’s smile faded. His face became thoughtful. “That’s a fair question to ask considering you’ve been coming on my runs. I picked up the habit when I taught at Hogwarts after the war. Looking down corridors, sitting and eating in the Great Hall, on my walk down to the greenhouses. I saw my dead friends and classmates everywhere. One day, I missed a class because instead of walking to the greenhouses, I ran right past them and ended up kilometres away at the Shrieking Shack. 

When I collapsed at the Shack I pulled off my shoes and my feet were raw and bleeding. It was the first time I’d felt any sort of relief in… Pfft, I can’t remember the last time I’d felt calm before that.”

Theo heavily blew air out of his cheeks. “Shit mate, I hadn’t even thought of that. Must’ve been hard.”

Neville's mouth tightened in a line. “Wasn’t easy. Professor Sprout had to come out of retirement when I left before the end of the year.”

Theo grabbed Neville’s shoulder and gently squeezed.

“Your turn to share with the class,” Neville said.

“I’ll tell ye another time. My story is long an’… Yeh, another time.”

“It’s alright. Let’s go back, then. I have more speeches to make about Pansy’s honour.”

Theo snorted and turned to follow Neville back to the hotel.

* * *


	11. Promise

#  ** Promise **

Harry woke immediately at the sound of an Apparation pop from downstairs. He grabbed his wand and glasses and quietly stalked down the stairs, on high alert. His job demanded a certain amount of paranoia, he had certainly pissed off enough of the right people.

“Harry?”

Harry let down his guard. “Hermione? Thank Merlin you said something I would’ve blown your bloody head off!” He yelled down the stairs.

She met him in the hallway and threw herself into his arms, crushing her mouth to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, still affected by the stiffness he woke with. “Wait, I thought you didn’t want -”

She cut him off with another kiss and pushed his lounge pants down, arching her hips into him.

“Hermione, wait. Stop. What’s -” He pushed her shoulders to his arm's length. This time he was cut off by her tears. He hadn’t seen Hermione cry since the war.

Harry pulled up his pants and caught her in time as she collapsed into a sobbing mess. Hermione pushed her face into his bare chest. They laid tangled together on the hallway floor. 

“I d-didn’t want this,” she heaved between sobs, “I can’t-t-t handle this! _ ” _ She yelled as she sobbed harder into his neck.

Harry had no idea what happened, but based on the deep purple love bites on her throat, it was probably something to do with Malfoy. He felt rage burn in his chest. “What did he do?”

Hermione sobbed loudly, “N-n-nothing. I- What’s wrong with me? Why am I like this? H-H-How -” She started hiccuping then hyperventilating. She was uncontrollably shaking and her soggy eyes were filled with terror.

“It’s okay. You’re having a panic attack. It’ll pass, I promise. I’m right here. I’ll keep you safe.” Harry cradled his best friend in his lap and rocked her as terror wracked her body. He whispered assurances in her ear and brushed her hair away from her face. Just like he had done for Ginny when she had her attacks. 

After an hour, her panic had subsided and her tears were dry. He guessed she probably felt numb and utterly depressed, at least that was how Ginny had described it.

Her head still rested against his chest, she asked, “Why do you still love me? Why do you keep having sex with me when I’m so frigid?”

Harry kissed her forehead and answered her with brutal honesty he’d been afraid of for years. “Because I hope one day to see the girl I met at Hogwarts again. The girl who wholeheartedly believed in someone as awful as Malfoy wasn’t evil or a Death Eater, despite all that he had done to her. The girl who, for six years straight, helped me and Ron with our homework because if there was one thing she was more than brilliant, it was caring.” He rested his forehead on the crown of her head, “And as for the sex, that’s easy, you’re brilliant at it. You’re not the brightest witch of our generation for nothing.” He smiled hoping to rouse some joy from her.

“When did she disappear?”

“I don’t think she’s disappeared, just hiding behind a thick coat of armour,” Harry replied.

“When?” she demanded.

Harry sighed. He hadn’t wanted to bring it up during her state, but he knew she wouldn’t let it go. “After you were told your parents’ memories couldn’t be restored. I think that broke you in a way Bellatrix, Voldemort, Umbridge and Malfoy couldn’t. Ever since then, you've pushed people away, so what I suspect, if they leave or die it won’t hurt as much.”

“Is that why you try to get yourself killed on all of your assignments? If you die then you won’t have to worry about losing any of us?” She asked bluntly. 

Harry didn’t respond, letting the question chill him to his bones. He knew the answer. He knew it was why he lost the love of his life. He knew it was why Ron reminded him near constantly, that he was Freddy and the soon-to-be-born baby’s Godfather. But it was what he needed. It was how he survived.

Hermione was silent for a long time, before she muttered, “War is a curious thing, don’t you think?”

Harry sighed and rested his chin on the crown of her head, his thoughts still heavy with Ginny. 

Harry invited Hermione to stay with him until she went back to work. He knew the holidays were difficult for her and after her sudden meltdown, he didn’t want her to be alone. They sat in the large dining room with cups of steaming tea. It had only been a couple of hours since the incident in the hall.

“Will you stay in my room with me? I want to be there if you have any nightmares,” Harry requested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, Harry. I don’t need you to watch me constantly, I’m not going to off myself. Besides, I don’t have nightmares, I don’t dream at all.”

Harry glared at her, “I don’t think you realise what just happened. My best friend just showed up at my flat, unexpectedly, tried to fuck me then broke down into tears. I haven’t seen you cry since the war, Hermione. That’s a bit more than worrisome!” He stood from his seat. “You haven’t shown any emotions other than irritation and anger for years and now you’re annoyed I want to keep an eye on you?!” 

She stood to meet his eye line. “It wasn’t exactly pleasant for me, either! I’ve worked hard to keep those messy emotions away and now - now you’re keeping me from moving on from it! Just butt out, Harry. And yes, I’m annoyed because you’re being annoying!”

“No!” Harry banged his fist on the wooden table, “No more of this bullshit! I’m not going to tiptoe around you anymore, Hermione! We’re adults now and if you want to hex me, go for it but it won’t fix you. You need to confront what happened to you! Bellatrix, your parents. Crookshanks, for Godric sake! You showed no grief towards your familiar’s death! What is wrong with you?!”

Hermione’s wand was now pointed at Harry. “You didn’t seem to care when you were getting fucked consistently and had a friend who never questioned your suicide wish of a job! Who are you to say anything about me or who I’m fucking?!”

Harry was visibly wounded, he couldn’t believe that’s what his best friend thought of him. “Is that really what you think? That I only care about your emotional wellbeing now that you’re in bed with Malfoy?” He asked in a whisper.

“It’s pretty obvious, Harry! You couldn’t stand him all throughout school, you were basically obsessed with him in sixth year! Maybe you’re not jealous I’m sleeping with him, but that you’re not,” she goaded, her wand not lowering.

“Fucking STOP, HERMIONE!” Harry roared. “Look at how you’re talking to me, look at how many people are sticking by you regardless of how nasty and cold you are to them. Me, Luna, hell even Malfoy. I love you and want to -”

“To what!? To see me get right in the head before you go and get yours blown off? You want to talk about fuck ups, Harry? Take a look in the bloody mirror. You run around Europe looking for the most dangerous wizards because nothing will ever live up to Voldemort again. You’ve passed your expiration date for being a hero and now you want to die. Ginny saw it and even a mess like me sees it! I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to care if you never came back! Or when Kingsley showed up at my office to tell me you’d finally failed! So don’t you  _ dare  _ point your finger at me when you’ve actively kept hurting people who love you by refusing to stop. At least I had the decency to distance myself.”

The weight of Hermione’s words dropped Harry back to the bench. He had been selfish by continuing to sleep with Hermione, the only person who wouldn’t beg him to quit. He’d ignored his friends’ pleas. He’d ignored Ginny’s. Not a day passed without Harry remembering how happy she had been with him after the war ended despite everything they’d been through. He had been happy too, he wanted to marry her and have children. 

But it didn’t fill the hole in him. His hunts didn’t make him feel accomplished or as if he had saved enough people. Fred, Tonks, Remus, Moody, they were all still dead because of him.

Hermione lowered her wand but still stood, eyes on fire. “What?! Say something!”

“You’re right.”

That gave her pause. “What?”

“I’m no better than you. Neither of us dealt with the ordeal we went through and covered it up with violence and sex.” Harry hung his head. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry I dragged you down with me.”

“Stop it! Fight me!” She barked. 

He didn’t say anything. He kept his gaze on the floor at his feet.

She exploded the teapot between them. “I don’t want to do this!” She yelled. When he didn’t move she fired a knockback jinx at him. “FIGHT ME!” She screamed.

His body hit the wall behind him but made no attempt to retaliate. He deserved whatever punishment she doled out, he had failed her for years. They all had. Whatever monster she was, he and Ron were to blame.

“Get up and fight back!” Tears were now streaking down her cheeks. She flung the heavy table across the dining room and crossed to him. She yanked up his collar and pushed him against the wall.

“No,” he ground out, “I wasn’t there for you, I didn’t show love the way a friend, a brother, should have.” He wrapped his arms around her back, locking her against his chest.

She violently thrashed and struggled to get away but his wrist was clasped by his hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re fucking not! Let me go!”

“I love you. I’m so sorry.” Harry started to cry.

Hermione broke into loud sobs. “Stop it! I don’t want to feel this.”

“I’m so sorry. I’m going to help you, I promise!” Harry wept.

“Don’t. Don’t promise me that. Don’t!” She thrashed her body again to get out of his embrace.

He held her tightly and wracked his brain on how he could get her to believe him. “I’ll quit. I’ll leave the international department.”

She stopped her fighting and looked at his face. “What?”

“I’ll leave my position and join the local Auror force. I’ll do office work, I’ll do something less dangerous. Anything else. Let me prove to you that you have me at your back,” Harry sniffed.

“Just like that? Really?” Hermione asked snarkily. 

“No, Hermione, not just like that. Look at us. Look at what we’ve become. If that’s what it takes, that’s what it takes. We’re the only family we have left. I fucked up with Ginny. Please, let me fix us.”

She shifted in his arms, clearly uncomfortable with his proclamation. “I see what all the Slytherin’s were talking about now. Gryffindors really do have a complex.”

Harry chuckled before turning serious, “I see now that the girl from Hogwarts has been through too much to come back, but I want to be here for you so you can evolve.”

After a long silence, Hermione whispered, “What if it’s too late? What if I’m too far gone?”

“Not possible,” he replied and kissed the top of her head. “We can start out with small things. Like, why don’t you ask me about my Christmas?”

Hermione grimaced but complied. 

A swell of hope filled Harry’s chest. She was willing to try and that was all he could ask from her right now.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and had been three days since Hermione agreed to work on herself and connecting with people. It made her incredibly uncomfortable and impatient to ask Harry mundane questions about his job or about his day. But she found that Harry was different compared to the boy she knew seven years ago. She let herself feel guilty that she hadn’t taken the time to get to know the man he had grown into.

Harry had left for Ron and Romilda’s earlier in the morning to spend time with Freddy before the adult celebrations in the evening. Hermione still wasn’t ready to celebrate another holiday without her parents and opted to stay at Grimmauld Place. Harry hadn’t pushed her, thankfully.

She decided to write about the horrible things she had encountered in her short life and how it felt to relive them all.

Ron walking out on her and Harry. 

Her bloody forearm and burning insides from Bellatrix.

Seeing her friends dead and laid out in the Great Hall. 

Watching Fenrir chew on Lavender’s corpse.

The last time she saw her parents’ happy faces.

Harry’s dead body in the possession of Death Eaters.

Hannah screaming that she hated her. 

Finding Crookshanks’ body curled in front of the Floo waiting for her to come home from work. 

The hatred in Malfoy’s eyes that morning in Greece.

She couldn’t stand this feeling, she hated feeling sad. At least with anger she could expel it through Muay Thai. This. This felt like a heavy blanket was smothering her. She could hardly bring herself to leave her room in the mornings. How was she supposed to live with all these things on the edge of her mind?

It was as if all her paranoia came back full force. If she turned her head too quickly she thought she’d see a dark figure. She’d already had two panic attacks from nothing. Harry was there every time. He’d heard her hyperventilating and would be in the room in an instant to hold her or talk to her. 

She still wasn’t sure she believed that he was going to leave the only job he’d ever known just so he could be more supportive of her. Her heart felt heavy with sadness and the love Harry was forcing on her. 

As she sat on her bed with a blanket curled around her she watched people pass by the house. She wondered if they knew how this felt. If they’d lived through their own monstrosities and were expected to walk down the street, pretending everything was fine. And how they carried on.

Her mind drifted to Malfoy. Draco. Their fight was significantly less violent than when she was attacked when she was twenty-four but it hurt and scared her more. The hatred in his eyes. It was how he’d looked at her most of their lives. Maybe he hadn’t changed. Maybe he wasn’t developing feelings for her as she’d thought. He still held onto that ugly abhorrence. Maybe towards her or himself for sleeping with her.

Despite all that, she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss him. He seemed to appreciate her for who she was now, not who she was in school, like Harry. She missed having someone around who would make dark jokes and wouldn’t scold her for laughing or whose eyes wouldn’t glaze over when she talked about S.P.E.W or literature. 

Hermione wondered what he was thinking about; what he was doing. He was at Pansy’s house; today was their New Year celebration. She knew she couldn’t see him again. She had to focus on herself and whatever had been going between the two of them was far too complicated. They couldn’t be friends either, the sex was far too good. She chuckled at herself in spite of her sadness. A tear crawled down her cheek. She missed him.

* * *

“It’s about time you showed up, Drake! There’s only an hour until midnight. Merlin, you look like shite. Are you alright?” Pansy asked as he Flooed into her quiet study.

Draco knew he looked awful. He didn’t care. He resorted to taking two Dreamless Draughts every night since he came back from Greece. It was the only way he could get through the nights. His skin was becoming a crepey grey and his normally sharp eyes were glossy. He felt like he was in a slight daze when he wasn’t asleep. With his now naked cheeks, he’d never looked more like his father near the end of his life. 

Draco was spending most of his time in his office, incessantly studying to figure out how to make Neville’s blasted potion. “Thanks, I hadn’t noticed. Where is everyone?”

“Never mind that, what’s going on? Talk to me,” Pansy requested, looking genuinely concerned.

“Why? So you can have dirt on me too when you become Minister?” he snarled at her.

“Hey! Knock it off! What. Happened?” Pansy didn’t take Draco’s moody bullshit, which normally he wouldn’t mind but tonight he just wanted to get back home to sleep.

“Was it Granger?”

His dull eyes lit with fire and he stared at her with a warning, “Don’t.”

“Okay, so something happened. Did she break it off?” Pansy rested her hand on his forearm.

Draco shook her off. “No. There was nothing to break off. I - I fucked up,” he admitted, self-defeated. 

Pansy snorted, “Well I assumed that you had fucked up. That’s kind of your M. O.”

He reluctantly huffed a laugh. “It is, isn’t it?” He was silent for a while. “I knew what she wanted. I just didn’t think…”

“That ye, the great Draco Malfoy, would catch feelings?” Theo finished for him standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

Draco hung his head and heaved out a breath. “Yeah. She’s insufferable! She’s moody, short-tempered, sodding psychotic, an absolute bitch and can literally flip me on my arse! I hated her more than anything in school. And now… ”

Theo clapped Draco’s shoulder. “All wet because of some lass. Welcome to the world of unrequited love, mate. Prepare to be lonely and randy all the time.”

Pansy looked at her best friends with pity and shook her head. “You two are absolute messes,” she tsked.

“Ye won’t even tell us who ye’re shagging, Pansy. How do we know ye’re not a mess too?” Theo shot back.

“Because I picked my lover with much thought and he’s discreet, that’s all that matters to me. I’m happy,” Pansy replied matter-of-factly.

There was a heavy silence between the friends before Theo broke it. “So did ye at least get to shag her?”

Draco laughed dejectedly, “Yeah, actually. It was the best night of my life.”

Neville wandered down the long halls of Pansy’s home to find where the others went, leaving Luna to chat with the garden gnomes.

_ “So did ye at least get to shag her?” _

_ “Yeah, actually. It was the best night of my life.” _

Neville slowed his pace as he heard the voices, recognizing them as Theo and Draco. He turned on his heel to give them privacy before Theo’s voice stopped him.

“Neville? A word?”

His heart leapt to his throat at being caught eavesdropping. Neville turned back to the voice to see Theo in the study doorway. He swallowed hard and followed Theo to another closed door in the hall as Pansy and a haggard-looking Draco brushed past him.

Theo closed the door behind him and stood silently.

“Is Draco okay? He’s not looking great,” Neville inquired, worried. 

“No. He’s mending a broken heart with too many sleeping draughts again, booze and probably some self-mutilation in the mix,” Theo responded with a shrug. “I don’t think he’ll off himself but could ye keep an eye on him? Maybe next time ye’re studying together see if he’ll talk to ye.”

“Yes, of course. Anything,” Neville replied earnestly.

Theo chuckled and took a step towards Neville. “Ye Gryffindors are so ready to save anyone. Even a snake.” 

Another step.

“Everyone deserves the chance to be saved,” Neville answered, his voice started to falter as he and Theo were nearly nose to nose.

They silently stood close together, Neville’s eyes glued on Theo’s before the latter’s eyes trailed to stare at Neville’s mouth.

“Ye’re too good… I’ll ruin ye,” Theo breathed.

Neville’s breath was caught in his throat, his mind simultaneously racing and completely blank. Theo tilted his head slightly, started to close his eyes and descended slowly on Neville’s mouth. The contact fried all of Neville’s nerves. He gently pushed his mouth against Theo’s. 

Taking advantage of the reception, Theo deepened the kiss by prying Neville’s mouth open with his tongue and sought his out. Neville matched Theo’s desire and felt himself growing in his jeans. Theo grabbed the back of Neville’s neck and increased the intensity of the kiss tenfold. His other hand moved to Neville’s low back and pulled him against his body. Neville gave into the moment and ran his hand through the back of Theo’s hair.

Theo groaned quietly as he felt Neville’s groin push against his leg. Neville instinctively ground his hips against Theo and he felt the grips on his neck and back tighten. He’d never felt more excited, he didn’t want to stop until… 

“Luna.” Neville regretfully broke away. “I can’t do this to her.” He cast his eyes down.

Theo slowed his breathing and slumped his shoulders. “Yeh, ye’re right. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I just couldn’t… I... ” He scoffed at his lack of words.

“Yeah. I know. Thank you for doing it though, I never would’ve had the courage.” Neville smiled shyly.

“Would ye listen to that? I have more courage than a bloody lion,” Theo grinned. He put a crooked finger under Neville’s chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. “I know I have no right to say this, but I don’t regret this. I have wanted ye for a long time, Neville. If this was just a one-off experiment for ye, please spare me the pain of chasing a straight man and tell me. If not, I’m here. Take all the time ye need.” 

Neville just nodded, not knowing how to respond. 

Theo pulled away and walked to the door. “Oh and please don’t go for a run because of this. At least not by yourself. I promise not to attack ye if we just remain friends. Agreed?’

“Agreed,” Neville croaked.

Theo walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar. 

_ “Hello Theo, is Neville in there?”  _ Neville’s heart stopped as he heard his girlfriend’s familiar dreamy voice.

_ “Erm, yeh. Thanks for letting me borrow his ear.” _

Luna appeared through the door. “Hi, Love. Is Theo okay? I assume he must be upset about Draco’s wellbeing.” 

“Yeah, he’s asked me to keep an eye on Draco.” He couldn’t bear to look her in the eyes.

She gazed for a short few seconds at his downcast eyes then rubbed Neville’s back lovingly. “You’re a good man, Neville Longbottom. No matter what, you do the right thing.” Luna smiled up at him and pulled his hand, “Come, it’ll be midnight soon and we must scare off the Blibbering Humdingers if we’re to have a good year!” 

“What did you want with Neville?” Pansy asked when Theo entered the kitchen.

“Just wanted him to keep an eye on Draco when ye an’ I aren’t around.” He grabbed a fizzy drink from the refrigerator. 

“Good idea. Is that all you talked about?” she asked, cocking her eyebrow at his clearly flushed face.

“Piss off, Pansy,” he snapped back.

“Whoa! What’s your problem? How did I end up friends with two men who are moodier than I am?” Pansy raised her hands in exasperation. 

Theo rubbed his eyes. “I want a bloody drink! Ye’re supposed to get tossed at the holidays.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that, Theo. Do you think you might want to cut back on the drink a bit? Drake mentioned you were out of your tree Christmas morning.” Pansy rested her hand on Theo’s crossed arms.

“Yeh, that’s our tradition. It was no different from every other year,” he shrugged.

“That’s a lie and you know it. This shit about unrequited love has sent you into a bloody tailspin. I hardly ever see you dry these days.” Worry dripped off each word.

“Look, I’m watching Neville and Drake and now I’ve gone and muddied everything up. I need a way to relax, woman! I’ll lose my damn head at this rate!” He snarled at her and shook her hand off.

“Theodore Nott! I will not have you killing yourself because you’re worried about others. Drake and Neville are adults. Don’t lie to yourself by thinking you’re the only thing keeping them alive. Draco knows he has to get clean and he can do it, just like he did last time. Neville obviously has some shit to sort out now, but again, he’s an adult and has Lovegood. Not everything rests on your damn shoulders. Get your head out of your ass and dry out a bit. Okay?”

He didn’t respond but glared at her.

“Besides, do you really think Longbottom would love a fat, smelly drunk?” She taunted.

Theo angrily rolled his eyes and stormed out of the kitchen.

Pansy knew Theo had a good heart and wouldn’t deny her. He loved her and Draco more than anything. They were his only family and he wouldn’t hurt his family. 

Three days after Pansy's party, Neville stood on his patio and shook off his umbrella as he came in from gardening. Despite the clawing need to, he hadn’t gone for a run. Instead, he focused on his garden at home since his Bubotubers weren’t producing enough pus. He made a mental note to construct a cover for them, perhaps the rain was what was doing them in.

He rubbed his hair to remove the extra humidity as he walked into their bedroom. “Where are you going?” Neville asked, seeing Luna close a packed suitcase. 

“I’m going to live with Daddy for a while.” She stared silently for what felt, to Neville, like an eternity. 

His heart was hammering. “What?” He asked in a small voice.

“I’m not mad at you Neville. I think you need time to yourself and I want you to be able to do that without worrying about my feelings.”

“What are you saying?” He couldn’t breathe.

“I’ll always love you. I want you to experience everything life has to offer and I know I can’t offer you some things.” She smiled sadly and a tear slid down her cheek.

Neville’s eyes were brimming with tears while he tried to keep his trembling lips in a tight line. “Wait, wait. Please don’t do this. I love you so much, I can’t live without you. You’re everything to me, Luna. Please.”

Luna cupped his cheek and lightly kissed his chin. “I know about Theo, Love. I've known for a while. You have to let me go.”

Neville couldn’t hold back his sobs. “What do you mean a while? No Luna, please. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know-” He was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to atone for this? How could he have done this to the woman who loved and supported him without question for years? He dropped to his knees and pressed his face into her chest.

“Shhh. It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re a good man, Neville. You’re so good. Shhhh.” She lovingly rubbed her hand up and down his back as he sobbed into her jumper. 

“Please let me fix this, Luna. Please don’t go. I’ll prove to you you’re the one I want. I won’t see him again. It was a mistake, a stupid mistake. Don’t. Don’t go.” His fingers curled and clawed into her jumper as if he could keep her here if he didn’t let go. 

“I don’t want that. I want you to explore life. You’re so young and have had such a hard life. I want you to enjoy it uninhibited now. Do you trust me, Neville?”

He looked up at her with soggy, fierce eyes. “With my life.”

“I wouldn’t toss us away if I didn’t think it was justified. This isn’t just about Theo, you should give yourself time to get to know yourself. I love you, Neville.” She pried his arms from around her waist, grabbed her suitcase and Apparated away.

Neville sat on his knees staring at the now silent bedroom, in shock. He didn’t want to run. He didn’t want to see anyone. He dropped his shoulder to the floor and laid there on the cold, hard ground. He didn’t know how long he laid there and cried and screamed until he drifted off into a dead sleep.

“Neville? Are ye here? Neville?” Theo called out into the empty sitting room. 

He had some serious apologizing to do for the other night. Trying to be a good friend to Neville apparently hadn’t been as important to him as getting a quick snog from him. He couldn’t even blame the drink for his shitty behaviour. Just selfishness. 

Theo hadn’t been sleeping much from the guilt, he couldn’t imagine what Neville must’ve been going through. Thanks to Pansy, he was trying to get sober and dealing with this shit dry wasn’t easy.

He found his way to a vacant kitchen with two empty teacups each had unused tea bags sitting inside them. Paranoia crept its way through Theo’s being. 

Swiftly, he gripped his wand and quietly made his way down the dark hallway. Theo peeked his head into a doorway, which turned out to be a bedroom that had a dark lump shuddering on the floor. Relief and panic equally gripped his insides. 

_ At least he’s moving _ . 

He approached the lump he could only assume was Neville and rubbed between his shoulders. “Hey, what’s going on, Neville? Where’s Luna?” Theo quietly asked.

Neville’s shoulders were shaking violently as he blankly stared at the ground in front of him. “I lost her. She’s gone.” He turned and sat up on his heels to stare at Theo. “And it’s your fault.”

Rage and sorrow flooded Theo. It hadn’t been the first time he’d heard those words. He clenched his jaw and mentally wrestled away visions of the bottom of the bathtub and the crushing feeling in his lungs.

“You kissed me and she knew! If you’d just kept your tongue to yourself I wouldn’t be in this position! Luna wouldn’t be dealing with this alone! Fuck you, Theo! You selfish prick! FUCK YOU! Get out! Get out of my house!” 

Neville stood and pushed a shocked Theo back. Theo had never heard Neville speak like this to anyone. “Neville, I - I’m sorry. I didn’t think-”

“Get OUT!” He bellowed and shot a knockback jinx at him.

Theo deflected it. “Neville, stop! I’ll leave!”

Neville fired another one without regard. Rage taking over his sensibility.

Theo ran down the hall backwards casting deflection spells as fast as he could. 

“Neville! Enough!” He bellowed as a jinx nearly got past his shield.

He didn’t even reach the front door before he had to Apparate to escape.

* * *

“How was your trip?” Luna asked as she dunked her teabag into one of Hermione’s gold-trimmed teacups. 

It had been nearly three weeks since Hermione’s stay at Grimmauld Place.

“I ended up coming back to London the next day. I spent the four days I was meant to be in Greece at Harry’s. Harry spent New Years with Ron and Romilda. I reread 'Wuthering Heights' by Emily Brontë. I went back to work on January third and it’s been back to my familiar routine since. Aside from missing our dinners,” Hermione replied as she munched a biscuit. “How was New Years at Pansy’s? How’s work? You must be really busy to have missed our dinners for three weeks.”

“Pansy’s was delightful. We chased away Blibbering Humdingers so we should all have a lovely year. Pansy made some delicious spinach puffs. Work is also very busy. Daddy wants to set up another location so  _ The Quibbler  _ can reach further beyond London. I’m sorry I’ve missed our dinners, I moved out of the cottage before I went back to work on the third.”

Hermione stared at her friend for a few moments for any sign of a smile because that had to be some sort of joke. “You moved out? Luna, what happened?”

“Neville and I will continue to be good friends, eventually. I know he doesn’t see it now, but he needs space and time to himself,” Luna serenely reassured her. 

“I’m confused. What happened?” Hermione furrowed her brow. 

“It’s not for me to talk about, but you could ask him. I think later though because he’s still quite sad. He could use your company.” Luna sighed, “I’m sad too and I miss him very much, but this is for the best, for him. I’ll always love him.”

“I’m sorry you feel like that, Luna. Neither of you deserves this. Is there anything I can do for you?” Hermione asked, feeling uncomfortable with the gesture but that probably meant she was doing the right thing.

Luna’s eyes lit up in delighted surprise. “Oh yes! I would love for you to come for dinner at Daddy’s house again. We had a wonderful time with you. We could go fishing for freshwater Plimpies! We have an excellent recipe for freshwater Plimpy soup.”

Hermione squeezed her friend’s hand and smiled. “Of course, Luna.”

* * *


	12. Antirrhinum

#  ** Antirrhinum **

Theo hadn’t tried to contact Neville since the day he attacked him. Neville felt bad for solely blaming everything on him. And attacking him. But he was still angry that he’d kissed him. But, ultimately, Neville had kissed him back and had enjoyed it. 

Neville resolved to owl Theo for a run, to at least try to talk things out. When his owl had returned with the scroll still around her leg, he wasn’t surprised. She was a bit dim and getting quite old. 

He Flooed to Draco’s office to use his owl, Ulysses, he would definitely be able to find Theo.

“Merlin, Draco! Are you okay? It smells awful in here,” Neville wrinkled his nose at the acrid smell of old sweat, stale alcohol and male must. 

Draco jumped nearly a foot out of his chair as he stepped into the room. He was on his feet, wand pointed at him by the time he’d approached the desk. His reflexes were slow. 

“The fuck do you want? Aren’t you still off on holidays?” Draco snapped as he dropped back to his seat. 

“Yes, I just needed to borrow Ulysses. My owl got lost on her way to Theo.”

Draco sighed impatiently from behind a large volume, “Why don’t you just go there?”

“I can’t.”

“Merlin’s rod, Neville, just go apologize to him.”

“Wh-I-”

He fiercely rolled his eyes. “You’re not the only one who he talks to, you know. Man up and talk to him already. You’ve punished him enough, don’t you think?” Draco glared at him before switching his attention back to his book.

Neville’s guilt plowed through his chest. “I’m not punishing him. And it was his sodding lack of self-control that resulted in me being single, thank you.”

“Oh  _ really _ , Neville. Save it for someone who will listen to your whinging,” Draco drawled.

“You mean like Hermione?” He snapped. Neville regretted the words the second they left his lips. He’d heard through the grapevine he and Hermione had a violent falling out. The guilt started gnawing aggressively at his stomach.

Draco’s eyes stopped reading and snapped to him. The look would’ve rivalled Snape’s if Draco’s eyes weren’t so flat from potions. 

“Get the fuck out. You’re not taking my owl.” 

“Draco, I’m sorry -”

“GET OUT,” Draco bellowed as he hurled the heavy volume at Neville’s head.

Barely dodging the book, Neville Flooed back to the cottage. As he was being consumed by the heatless green flames, he could’ve sworn he heard Draco crying.

* * *

“ _ Draco, can you bring in some biscuits?” _

_ “You know if you keep eating these you’ll get fat.” He sat down on his sofa next to Granger and put an arm behind her on the sofa back. _

_She was laughing. “Prat! You’re one to talk. Alcohol is all empty calories and it’ll catch up with you.” She batted his arm then laid back in the crook of his shoulder and chest._ _  
__He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Breathing in bergamot and coffee._

_ She snuggled in closer to him and opened up her book. _

* * *

Draco woke with a start in his dark office. His neck was sore from sleeping at his desk. A piece of parchment was stuck to his cheek.

It was a dream. She wasn’t here. He felt sick. Sicker than he was getting used to feeling. 

He should’ve been more careful he knew better than to fall asleep without a draught. His eyes felt swollen. He stood from his desk and stumbled to the hatch containing a bottle of liquor. Draco took a swig and couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. 

This dream was a new brand of torture. He’d never have that future with her. He’d destroyed any chance of having her in his life.

“ _ Reducto!” _ He destroyed a bookcase across the room.

“ _ Bombarda! _ ” He hit a chest. All its contents exploded onto the ground.

Something red floating to the floor caught his eye. An antirrhinum. Granger had called it a ‘snapdragon’.

A moment later he was standing in the Ministry lobby out front of the Floos. It was dead quiet, with only a few owls flying around, dropping off memos for the morning. He took the lift to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Naturally, her office door was locked. 

_ “Alohomora.” _ Nothing. 

Well he didn’t have much of a choice, did he? 

“ _ Defodio. _ ” A human-sized hole appeared through the heavy wooden door. He stepped through and filled the hole. 

Her office smelled like parchment and every so slightly of tea.  
“ _Accio_ antirrhinum.” He needed to know if there was any shred of her that didn’t despise him. That she too held on to what they’d had. 

A little red flower came soaring from under her desk with a piece of sellotape on the stem. He held the flower between his forefinger and thumb. His stomach swelled with hope.  _ Why else would she keep it? _

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” A man’s voice came from behind him. At the door stood Potter, wand in hand.

Draco jumped and whipped around to face the voice. “What are  _ you _ doing here?” He sneered and dropped his hand to hide the flower. The precious thing that held the remains of their tattered affair.

“I’m an Auror, you idiot. I have a Caterwauling Charm on Ron and Hermione’s workplaces. In case someone tries to break in to plant something.” He pointed his wand at Malfoy’s hand, dislodging the flower from his grip. Potter’s spell held the flower in the air in front of him. He eyed it suspiciously. “What did you do to her?”

Draco scoffed, mostly in embarrassment for being caught snooping. “Me? I didn’t do anything to her!”  _ Liar _ , he reminded himself.

Potter sighed and moved out of the way of the door. “Just get out and I won’t tell her you were here.”

Draco rolled his eyes and shouldered past him towards the lift.

“If you care for her at all, you’ll stay away,” Potter called after him.

He didn’t turn around to acknowledge him, he already knew he couldn’t see her again.

* * *

Hermione laid in her bed with a book on her lap reflecting on her day with Luna. She felt sad that Neville and Luna didn’t work out as a couple and even worse that Neville was apparently in a bad state. She would Floo over to the cottage once she was off work tomorrow.

She privately felt very proud of herself for feeling empathy today, despite the discomfort that came with it. Her progress since Grimmauld Place was coming along nicely. She’d have to remember to owl Harry and let him know she was still keeping her side of their bargain, as Harry had changed his post to the local Auror division after the Christmas holidays.

It was half-past two in the morning when Hermione was woken by a man shouting her name from her sitting room. She grabbed her wand and threw on her silk dressing gown. The room was empty. But that didn’t soothe her adrenaline at all.

“Hermione! Quickly, come to the cottage!” Neville’s panicked voice came from her Floo.

Without a second thought, Hermione was in Neville’s empty study. She ran around the cottage looking for him. She came to a halt as she reached the sitting room staring at the horrific scene. “What happened?!”

Neville had a bloody blanket pressed to Malfoy’s left forearm and was sweating profusely. Malfoy’s skin was sprinkled with his own sweat and looked nearly grey, his jaw was slack. He had dozens of knife wounds varying in sizes over his chest and biceps. Some were freshly scabbed, others looked red and angry as if on the verge of infection. 

“Heal him, please! I - I can’t. The blood...” Neville begged, who looked close to fainting.

Hermione pushed Neville aside and gently lifted the blanket. There were nearly a dozen grizzly cuts all over his faded Dark Mark, though they looked carefully placed to avoid a lethal cut to the arteries, most of them looked fresh and too deep. She swallowed the rising bile in her throat and started healing the deep wounds with her wand. 

“Neville, go get some restorative potions. He’s lost too much blood and it looks like he needs… I don’t know. Why does he look like that?”

“He’s been using too many Dreamless Draughts. He’ll have to detox but I can get something to help him right now. I’ll be a moment, I have to Floo to work. I can’t Apparate like this.” Neville looked positively green. 

Hermione reached out and touched Neville’s hand as he was turning away. “It’s okay, he’ll be okay. You did the right thing calling me. Just hurry back.”

Neville nodded and disappeared through the Floo.

Hermione looked over her ex-lover. She noticed the heavy purple bags under his eyes and his gaunt cheeks. His lips were cracked and bleeding. She could start to see the outline of his lower ribs. He smelled of sweat, stale alcohol and valerian root.

_ Merlin, Draco, what have you done? _ She sadly thought. 

His breathing was still shallow and erratic. Losing her head wouldn’t help anyone. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm her heart rate. 

_ He will be fine,  _ she reassured herself. 

She rolled up a clean blanket, placed it under his head and covered him with another. 

“ _ Accio  _ cup,” she called and filled it with water. Once he was revived he’d need a lot of water. With that thought, she cast an  _ Engorgio _ charm on the cup to hold a litre. 

Neville appeared through the Floo with an armful of potions. 

Hermione’s anxiety lessened the slightest bit. “Thank you, Neville. Please sit down and have some water. Place your head between your knees if you feel you might faint.”

Neville nodded. He  _ Accio _ ’d himself a cup of water and lay on his side on the sofa.

Hermione tilted Malfoy’s chin up and poured various potions down his throat and waited for the effects to show. 

She sat and stared at him for nearly thirty minutes, keeping her fingers on his left wrist to keep track of his pulse. If it started to fade or become irregular, she would Apparate them to St. Mungo’s. 

Neville remained painfully quiet, no doubt fearing his panic had killed his friend.

Hermione watched Malfoy’s cheeks plumpen, his skin lost its grey quality and the angry red marks across his naked torso and arms disappeared. She felt as if she could breathe again. She didn’t know how she was to handle herself if he died on her. The thought made her clench her jaw. Despite everything, she cared for him in her own twisted way.

His eyes fluttered open and he shot straight up, nearly colliding heads with Hermione.

“What… Are you real?” Malfoy asked with dazed eyes.

“Yes, you sodding git! You scared us! Why did you cut so deep? I hate you but I don’t want you to die! ” Hermione yelled angrily, her voice cracking with grief on the last words.

Malfoy grabbed her face and kissed her hard. “Don’t let me wake up. Don’t let me hurt you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” His voice was desperate with anxiety and anguish.

“Draco,” she whispered, “you’re awake. I’m real and you’re not going to hurt me. I can knock you on your arse if you try. You’re awake. You’re awake”

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted onto his makeshift pillow.

Hermione heaved a sigh and tilted his head to the side so he didn’t swallow his tongue. 

“Well. I think this will be a long night. Do you mind making a pot of tea?”

Neville nodded and padded into the kitchen.

Neville fiddled with the teacup in his hands as he stared at his unconscious friend. 

_ You were meant to watch over him not send him over the fucking edge. Once again, you’re too much of a coward to do the right thing. That’s why you don’t have Luna, your dream job and you nearly killed your friend. Because blood scared you, you pathetic bastard. Gran had always been right about you, you’re nothing compared to Mum and Dad. _

“Neville?” Hermione waved her hand in front of him.

“Hm? What? Sorry,” Neville shook his head.

“It’s alright, I asked how you are faring. I saw Luna yesterday and she told me she moved out,” Hermione asked sympathetically.

“Oh. Um, yeah.” 

Hermione cocked her eyebrow at him. 

Neville sighed and let himself crumble. “I’ve been with Luna since I was nineteen. She was my first everything and it feels so awful being without her. There’s just… Something happened, Hermione. And I haven’t talked to anyone about it. I don’t know who to talk  _ to. _ Luna said she knew for a while. But I don’t even know how long I knew. She said I needed time on my own to figure things out without the pressure of preserving her feelings. I feel so  _ guilty,  _ all the time and now… I feel like I’m going to lose my head.” Neville’s eyes shined with tears.

Hermione took a breath and replied, “I’m here to listen, Neville. I want to help you feel better. Whatever you tell me I won’t repeat to anyone.” She took his hand in hers.

Neville took a deep breath and spoke the words that had been rattling in his head since Luna left, “I cheated on Luna.”

Hermione’s eyebrows nearly shot through her hairline. “Oh. I wasn’t expecting that. Does she know?”

“Yes. I cried the whole time and she consoled me and told me it was alright.” Tears streamed down his cheeks and off his jaw. “How pathetic is that? My girlfriend of nearly seven years telling me what I did is okay because I couldn’t man up and keep my shit in check!” Neville pulled his hand back and hid his face.

“I… I don’t know what to say, I don’t know the circumstances. You don’t have to tell me, but I’m sure there were good reasons if Luna forgave you?” Hermione’s statement came out a question.

Neville wiped his face and sniffed. “It was Theo. We kissed at Pansy’s New Year party.”

“Oh. I wasn’t expecting that either,” Hermione dumbly repeated. “I didn’t know you fancied blokes.”

“Neither did I. Or do I? I don’t know, I’ve only thought about Theo like that, I suppose. It got worse when…” Neville let out a long slow breath. “Do you know why I left my job at Hogwarts?”

She shook her head.

“I couldn’t stay because everywhere I went in the castle I saw Lavender’s body, Fred’s body - all of our friends, first years being tortured, that vile snake slithering around… So I started running until my feet would bleed. Which is why I need a cane to walk. Theo asked me to tell him when I’d go so he could come. He stops when he’s too tired to go on, which stops me from hurting myself. There were a few times I would fight him to keep going and I’d say foul things to make him leave me to continue. But he never left and I haven’t needed a cane since. For a while, I didn’t run because I was too cowardly to face him. For once my cowardice came in handy.”

Hermione immediately swatted at him. “Neville Longbottom! Since you were eleven, you’ve been brave in your own way. You stood up to Harry, Ron and I, winning Gryffindor the house cup in first year! You cut that fucking snake's head off and won us the war!” Her yelling caused Draco to groan and rollover. 

She resumed at a lower volume, “You are one of the best people I know so don’t you dare talk about yourself like that.” She took a calming breath and continued, “It sounds like Luna is right though you need to evaluate where you stand with Theo. From my perspective, it seems like he really cares for you and you for him.” She grinned mischievously. “Did you like it when he kissed you?”

Neville blushed deeply and coughed. “Yeah. Merlin, Gran would be rolling in her grave if she could hear me now.”

Hermione tsked and rolled her eyes. “And Ron will lose his head when he finds out I fucked him,” she said, jerking her head towards Draco. “Who cares what others think as long as you’re happy.”

Neville nodded, watching Draco sleep. “Were you happy with him?” 

“I suppose I was. I was angry at him most of the time, but I was still happy. I’m too broken to be happy with someone else. At least for right now,” Hermione sighed.

“He was happy too, y’know. Happier than I’ve ever seen him. Whatever it was you two were, it seemed to work in both of your favours. Take it from someone who is in a quarter-life crisis: don’t keep running.”

“Neville?” Draco croaked, causing both of them to jump. 

They ran to his side.

“Alright, Draco? You gave us a right scare.” Neville knelt down next to him.

“I was stupid and angry. I didn’t try to off myself. If I wanted to, I would’ve done that a long time ago. Thanks for your help,” he replied, keeping his eyes on the floor under Neville’s knees. This isn’t your fault, alright?” He flashed his eyes up to Neville’s.

“It wasn’t me, thank her. Without Hermione, you’d have been a goner.” He jerked his thumb behind him in Hermione’s direction. “But, um, I’m still sorry, Draco.” 

Draco’s eyes flicked up to Hermione then back to the floor.

Neville grunted as he stood, knees cracking. “I think I’ll get some sleep, if you’ll be alright, Hermione?” He extended his hand out to her.

She nodded and squeezed his hand.

Once he left the room and Hermione dropped to her knees and took Draco’s face between her hands. “Don’t you ever do that to me again.”

* * *

_ Hermione was bloodied, bruised and naked, floating above his parent’s dining table, just as Professor Burbage had. She was crying. _

_ “D-Draco. Please. I love you. Don’t.” _

_ He felt fury and disgust, “You’re nothing to me, you filthy Mudblood.” _

_ “You l-love me, I know you do.” _

“Cruico!  _ Say it again, Mudblood. Tell me how much you love me.  _ Crucio!  _ Keep screaming, you’re getting me so fucking hard.  _ Crucio! _ ” _

_ She screamed and choked on a sob. “You don’t have to do this! You’re not like them! _

_ He laughed maniacally, “Ah, you really are a stupid bitch.” He dropped her floating body onto the table. Her head hit with a loud crack. “Don’t pass out on me, Mudblood. You’ll want to be awake for this.” He unzipped his trousers and jumped onto the table. _

Draco woke in a panic, jumped out of his bed and ran to his desk. He frantically rummaged for the dagger. He sliced into his forearm while crying out. He couldn’t take it anymore. It was one thing to be in a different body hurting her. But that could’ve happened, he could've done that to her. 

After the eighth slice, he felt calmer, but not how he normally did. He looked down at the blood. There was too much, he’d cut too deep. 

Smearing blood along his hallway and door frames he stumbled to his Floo, he wouldn’t survive an Apparation. Neville would be sober, unlike Theo and would definitely be home, unlike Pansy. He knew he would only be able to make one trip.

He remembered falling face-first out of the Floo and Neville thundering into the room before he slipped into unconsciousness.

_ “What happened!?” _

It was Granger. What the fuck was she doing here? She couldn’t see him like this. But he didn’t have the strength to tell her. 

He felt the potions going down his throat but he couldn’t push them away. He deserved to suffer. She was taking care of him when she explicitly told him she didn’t want to. Again.

* * *

His eyes opened after what felt like a lifetime of being closed. He focused on her and instantly became terrified he was stuck in a dream. 

“What… Are you real?” 

“Yes, you sodding git! You scared us! Why did you cut so deep? I hate you, but I don’t want you to die!” She was yelling at him and it made his heart heavy with joy.

He found the strength to protect her from himself before he couldn’t control the nightmare anymore. He sat up and kissed her because he may never get to again. 

“Don’t let me wake up. Don’t let me hurt you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Draco,” she whispered, “you’re awake.” 

His consciousness was fading. 

_ She called me Draco,  _ he thought pleasantly.  _ This must be a dream. _

“You’re awake.”

Darkness swallowed him again.

* * *

Draco felt himself come back to life and heard voices.

All he could remember was that he was at Neville’s and the dream. His first dream in months in which he didn’t hurt, rape or kill Granger. He kissed her and she called him Draco.

_ “And Ron will lose his head when he finds out I fucked him. Who cares what others think as long as you’re happy.” _

_ “Were you happy with him?”  _

_ “I suppose I was. I was angry at him most of the time, but I was still happy. I’m too broken to be happy with someone else. At least for right now.”  _

Granger. Granger was here. Maybe he hadn’t been dreaming. But she called him Draco.

_ “He was happy too, y’know. Happier than I’ve ever seen him. Whatever it was you two were, it seemed to work in both of your favours. Take it from someone who is in a quarter-life crisis: don’t keep running. It’ll get you nowhere but broken hearts and unfair choices.” _

Draco felt embarrassed at Neville’s observation and wanted to put a stop to it. 

“Neville?”

* * *

“Don’t you ever do that to me again.”

He could barely bring himself to look at his saviour. He was embarrassed and ashamed but wanted nothing more than to kiss her again and disappear in her. Gods, he’d missed her.

“Why are you here?” He snapped instead. 

She dropped his face and he felt empty without her touch. “What? No ‘Thank you for saving my life, Granger. Good thing you’re not as stubborn as I am or else I’d be six feet under’?” She angrily replied in a pisspoor imitation of him.

“Fine. Thank you for not letting me die, it couldn’t have been easy for you. Why are you here?” He slowly sat up, his whole body ached.  _ Laying on the wooden floor while dying from blood loss probably didn’t help that fact _ , he thought snarkily. 

He wanted her to leave, he knew she didn’t want to be here. But he wanted to smother himself in her warm soothing scent. He wanted to get lost in her.

She scowled at him but helped him sit straight up against the wall. “Neville called me. All that blood sent him into a spin. Probably a side effect from the war.”

Draco swallowed and felt crushing guilt. He should have chanced Pansy’s or even his Mother’s. Neville was the last person he wanted to hurt. Second last.

“Why did you cut so deep?”

He didn’t respond.

“Was it a bad dream?”

He looked at her with cold eyes and snapped, “I thought you didn’t care. You’re not my mother or girlfriend, right?”

She visibly flinched and quietly replied, “I don’t want you to die.”

“Why?” He held his breath and scolded himself for getting excited at such a mundane proclamation. He didn’t want Luna to die, that didn’t mean he loved the nutter. But he knew it didn’t matter. He clearly couldn’t live without this annoying, frustrating swot. He needed her. And Salazar curse him, he loved her.

Granger swore under her breath. “I’m not good at this anymore…”

After a long silence, Draco broke it with a harsh sigh. “Ever since we had dinner with you and your Golden Boys back in November, my nightmares have come back. I had them every night in my early twenties and I got hooked on Dreamless draughts. I got clean and learned to deal with the dreams by cutting myself. I’d heal them whenever I knew someone would see them or when I stopped feeling guilty from the dream. They came less frequently as time went on,” he took a deep breath. “Then you come fucking barrelling into my life again and the nightmares came back. Every day I’d see you or think about you too much, I’d have a nightmare. They started out as my memories of watching people die or you getting tortured. Then they turned into a demented mixture of my memories and fears. Mostly revolving around hurting you. 

Since Greece, I’d been taking two potions a night to keep them away because I’ve been thinking about you. But a nightmare got through and…” He swallowed hard, recalling it. “And I couldn’t handle it. I got carried away because I was angry the potions didn’t work and at myself.”

“Those cuts on your back in December?” She asked quietly, recalling their evening together after the Ministry’s Yule celebration.

“That was carelessness on my part. I had so many on my body I had forgotten about them. You make me lose my sensibility, apparently,” he darkly joked.

She quietly chuckled and looked down at her hands folded on her lap before returning to the serious topic at hand. “So that’s why you’ve been using glamour charms on your face?”

Draco started, “You noticed? I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“Insufferable know-it-all, I know.” She finished for him. “Harry uses them all the time. When Ginny would confront him about it he would lie to her and say she was mad. It’s also not difficult to notice,” she rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Draco snorted and tilted his head back to rest on the wall.

Granger fidgeted her hands during the silence before finally speaking her mind. “You asked back at your Yule celebration why I was like this… When Muggleborns and their parents were being killed before the war started, I  _ Obliviated  _ my parents. I sent them to Australia to be safe. Once the war was over, it was determined it would be too dangerous to try to restore their memories. Now I’ll never get them back.” She was silent as the words sunk in. She hadn’t spoken them out loud before. 

“I’ve been pushing people away since. Hannah tried to get through to me but, maybe it was too soon after I found out I couldn’t get them back, but I wouldn’t let her in. I thought I could protect myself from getting hurt by people dying or leaving by shutting them out. That’s why casual lovers worked for me. That’s why I said I didn’t care about you because if you died then I wouldn’t care. This obviously proves that theory invalid.”

“I’m sorry about your parents,” he lamely replied after a few silent moments. He was uncomfortable with her very personal admission and aghast that she was opening up to him. But she cared about him. She cared.

She shrugged, seemingly out of habit because her shoulders dropped and she said, “I miss them so much. The hurt never went away.” Her eyes started to fill with tears.

Draco, feeling uncharacteristically stricken by the sight and somewhat put off at the outpouring of emotion, pat the spot next to him. 

She scooted her bum next to him and slowly leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’m really trying hard to be the same empathetic, warm person I was. It’s so difficult. It’s easy to be indifferent and pretend the feelings don’t exist. But they’re always bubbling away just below the surface.” She sniffed and wiped her nose with her dressing gown sleeve.

“Welcome to Slytherin, we’re a moody bunch and pretend no one else matters. It’s a stupid façade but it makes us the best Dark Witches and Wizards,” he teased and poked her ribs. “Besides, the person you were was annoying as shit. I mean you still are annoying, but at least you’ve got that stick out of your ass. There’s nothing wrong with evolving.”

She laughed and knocked his hand away. 

Merlin, he missed that sound. “I’m going to have to detox this shit from my system,” Draco sighed.

“Yeah, that’s what Neville said,” she responded.

“It’s not going to be pretty,” he shuddered remembering his last detox. “But I’m going to need someone who can physically restrain me and let me know I’m not going mad.” He turned his head to look down at her.

She craned her neck to look back at him. “Are you asking me to be your orderly?”

“Do you think you’re up to the task? I can pay you for the time you have to take off work, if that’s a factor,” he offered.

“I’ll definitely take your money, I’m not that proud.” She sat silently, contemplating. “How long does it take?” 

“Last time it took a month. But I wasn’t double dosing the strong stuff, so I don’t know how long it could take this time,” he admitted.

She bit her lower lip and thought about it. He wanted to suck on that lip.

“Where will we be? Your flat?”

“Bollocks, no. That place is filled with intoxicants and blades. My mother gave me the deed to a cottage my father bought for her when they were first married. It’s in West Ireland. It’d be a nice vacation for you and a lovely hell hole for me to sweat it out in.”

Granger laughed and sighed, “Ireland sounds nice. Since you ruined my winter holiday I could really use another.”

He smiled and shrugged his shoulder to bob her head.

“Can you wait to leave the day after tomorrow? I have to set up a few things at work.”

“So do I. Day after tomorrow then,” he agreed.

She settled back onto his arm. She reached for his hand and laced her fingers through his. “You really scared me, you fuck.”

His heartfelt heavy at her affection. “Do I recall you calling me ‘Draco’? The last time you called me that I think we were in slightly more fun circumstances,” he smiled devilishly. 

“Alright, wanker. It just slipped out.” She rolled her eyes

He chuckled and rested his cheek on the top of her head. She twisted to peck his cheek gently.

Draco placed a chaste kiss on her lips and felt heat surge to all his appendages when she reciprocated and wound her fingers through his hair. Completely forgetting his achiness, he devoured her mouth. 

“Wait, wait, wait. You have to drink this water first.” She pushed on his chest.

He scoffed, “Are you serious? Shut up and get on me.”

“You just lost so much blood! Drink it.” She shoved the water in his hand.

Draco rolled his eyes and chugged the whole litre of water. He burped and threw the glass aside with a loud crash. He returned to snogging her promptly.

She laughed at his impatience and climbed onto his lap to straddle him, gripping his hair tightly. He slipped his hands under the hem of her cotton nightgown, grabbed her bum and hoisted them both to a standing position. Draco felt the strain in his quads and slammed her back against the wall to ease his legs.

Granger gasped loudly and held out her wand to the living room doorway. “ _ Muffliato _ .”

“Not into exhibitionism, Granger?” He teased against her lips. 

“Piss off,” she growled, impatiently discarding her silk dressing gown.

Draco slid his hand up and down her smooth thighs and laved her jawline and throat with wet kisses. Her airy moans and fingernails over his skin were driving him mad. He didn’t think she’d ever let him feel her like this again. Draco relished every second of it.

* * *

Malfoy sucked her skin, heaving her higher up the wall to reach her breasts. He felt desperate and hungry for her. It sent heat flooding to her core. She couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Now… Draco,” she whispered her order while pushing down the back of his linen pyjama pants with her heels

He sighed roughly and attacked her mouth again, shifting down the front of his pants. She held a hand to her belly and muttered the contraception spell. They shared a breath as he slid into her with ease. Hermione’s eyes closed and moaned longingly. 

After minutes of his fast pace, she could feel her orgasm approaching by the tingles at the sides of her face. He slowed unexpectedly.

“Look at me,” he growled.

Angry at her fleeting orgasm, her flaming honey eyes met his icy greys.

“I won’t hurt you,” he promised roughly. 

She was unsure if he was assuring her or himself. Either way, she didn’t care at that moment.“I can best you in a physical and magical fight. I’m not concerned. You interrupted my orgasm,” she growled back, squeezing her thighs to further pull him into her.

He let out a pained grunt and resumed. 

Feeling herself peak shortly thereafter, she cried out and dragged her fingernails over his shoulder, careful not to draw any blood. 

He groaned into her neck and licked her pulse before dropping her legs and flipping her around so her cheek was pressed against the wall. He pulled her hips back roughly so her bum was off the wall and perpendicular to her torso. He penetrated her and they both moaned loudly. Hermione felt him as he became feral, alive with new vigour. She could feel tears prick her eyes as another wave came crashing around her. Her wild groans coaxed his finale. 

She let her knees buckle under her and slid her slick forehead against the wall, trying to catch her breath. 

“I mean it. I won’t hurt you,” he muttered breathlessly from behind her, on his knees. 

“It won’t be a pretty couple of months will it?” She suspected his multiple declarations meant he didn’t react well to rehab. 

He darkly chuckled, “No. If you think I have a bad temper now, just wait a week.”

She turned to face him, his chest still flushed and heaving. “Perhaps that’s best. I need to work on myself and how to handle emotions, so it’s a mutually beneficial relationship.”

“There’s that optimism I can’t stand,” he grinned and hooked his elbow around the back of her neck playfully. 

She threw her weight forward at him, knocking him onto his back, pulling her neck from his arm and locked his wrists over his head. Suggestively, she straddled his hips and leaned forward to kiss him with heat. She allowed him to flip them so she was on her back. 

“There won’t be much time for this in Ireland, so we might as well make the most of it while we can,” he smirked.

Hermione threw her left leg over his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! My work has been deemed an essential service so I'm brain-dead. Enjoy! :)


	13. Cleanse

#  ** Cleanse **

Hermione and Draco had left for Ireland two weeks ago and even though he got the occasional owl from Hermione, Neville was lonely. Harry was rubbish company since he left the International Auror’s team. He chain-smoked cigarettes and said running was too slow for him. Still too nervous to contact Theo, he only had one friend left and he hadn’t seen her in nearly two months.

“Neville! What’re you doing here, my boy?” Xenophilius called cheerily from the upstairs window of his home.

“Hello, Xeno! It’s lovely to see you, I’m looking for Luna. She’s not expecting me,” he shielded his eyes from the late winter sun.

“One moment, I’ll send her down.”

Luna emerged from the front door in a purple woollen cloak with a smile on her face, “Hi Neville, you’re looking quite well.”

“Luna,” Her smile melted his heart and he picked her up in a tight hug. “I’ve missed you so much. You also look well, how have you been?”

“I’ve been fine. Rather lonely though since Hermione left with Draco. Come, let’s go talk by the pond.” She took his hand and led him down to the pond they’d sat at countless times before.

They sat in silence with a warming charm surrounding them. Neville inhaled the fresh air deeply. “I’d like to buy a house in the country, it’s much more peaceful than the city.”

“Yes, it is. I heard you’ve moved to Diagon Alley, how’s that?” Luna asked.

“It’s fine,” Neville took a breath before delving into the reason for his visit. “Luna, I was wondering… When we were together, when did you notice…?” He trailed off uncomfortably, not wanting to finish the sentence. 

Luna laughed brightly, “When you started fancying Theo? I can’t quite remember, but it was recently. You’d been mentioning him more when talking about work and Draco would bring him up over dinner more often. I suspect Theo wouldn’t come over when I was home because he felt uncomfortable being around me.” 

“I’m so sorry, Luna. You never deserved to be betrayed like that and I hope you can trust a better man in the future,” he squeezed her hand tightly.

She sighed loudly, “Oh Neville, you’re the best man I’ve ever met. I don’t blame you or Theo for what happened, it was beyond your control, really. And you’re quite handsome, so I see why Theo couldn’t keep his hands to himself.”

Neville coughed and uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck, his guilt not subsiding one bit. 

“Are you dating him?” She asked.

“No. I don’t know what to do. I care for Theo, he’s a good mate but I go back and forth between thinking I fancy him the way I do girls or if I just love him as a friend,” he grimaced and tossed a stone into the pond. 

“You can always feel both ways. That’s how I feel about you,” Luna said warmly.

Neville’s heart felt like it dropped through the crust of the Earth. He hung his head and let a tear run off his nose. 

“Luna. Gods, I can’t believe I hurt you like this and now I’m here looking to you for advice about the man I cheated on you with.”

She took his face between her pale hands to face her. She wiped his tears with her thumbs. “I love you, but it’s impossible to convince you that you’re a good man. You’ve never believed it, I just hope you figure it out soon.”

He wiped away the moisture on his nose and solemnly nodded. Luna’s thumb was gently stroking his cheeks as she gazed at him with her trademark dreamy smile. Lost in familiarity and her azure eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her. 

Slowly, she returned the kiss and before long he moved on top of her with passion. He pulled her cloak off, she pushed his off. They snogged until the warming charm wore off but the chill didn’t stop them from shoving their trousers to their knees. 

He pushed himself in between her legs. They groaned together. She grasped the back of his neck and ruffled his hair. He kissed her neck sloppily as he picked up his pace.

Something felt off. It wasn’t like the countless times their bodies had joined over the years. He tried to shake the thought from his head as he groped her chest through her thin shirt. She moaned under him.

Neville couldn’t stop feeling like this wasn’t right or the same or something! He didn’t know. He kissed her hard to force the feeling away but her lips were slow to respond. He stopped moving his hips and looked down at the beautiful blonde woman beneath him.

“It’s not the same anymore, is it?” She quietly asked him as she ran her palm over his rough cheek.

He sighed darkly, “I suppose not. I’m sorry…”

“Neville Longbottom, if you apologise one more time for loving me, I’ll hex you,” Luna kissed his cheek and wiggled out from beneath him.

Once their clothes were fully intact again she reached up to kiss his cheek. “Don’t let your guilt stop you from fully loving Theo or anyone else. I forgive you, Neville. I love you.” She walked up the hill back to her home, leaving Neville standing dumbly in the cold air.

* * *

Week 1 - Last week of January

* * *

“SHUT  _ UP _ ! Stay fucking still!” Hermione yelled over Draco’s babbling as she struggled to secure the restraints attached to his bed.

“You’re not real, you’re going to tell him, I’m going to fucking die! He’s going to kill me! I’ll cut your fucking tongue out!” Draco thrashed against his three restraints, desperately looking around the empty room for a weapon. 

* * *

_ A serpentine tongue flicked out between her teeth as she smiled cruelly. Her eyes glowed red. “You knew Harry Potter was within my grasp and you lied. LIAR” She screamed in a two-toned voice. _

* * *

“Hey, stop! Look, look at me,” she lowered her voice and held his cheeks. She knelt on the edge of the bed he was strapped to.

His watery, bloodshot eyes seemed to see her for just a moment before he receded back into his hallucination and screamed. 

“You’re awa-” She started before he viciously spat at her.

* * *

_ Her eyes looked honey-coloured… But that didn’t make sense... _

_ She laughed and with lightning speed threw a knife. _

_ He stared at the knife sticking out of his ribs. It felt like a heat like nothing he’d ever imagined. He spat at the bitch, trying not to vomit from the pain. _

* * *

She wiped the saliva off her face with disgusted annoyance.

He was seething and thrashing harder to get at her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes before she punched him in the nose swiftly. The force was enough to knock him unconscious. Hermione turned his head to the right. Of course, she could’ve given him a potion to put him to sleep but he spat on her. Again.

* * *

Week 2 - First week of February  
  


He’d calmed down a bit since the morning so Hermione loosened Draco’s restraints so he could make a trip to the loo. 

Once he was in, she stood outside the door waiting to take him back. The bathroom door flew open and knocked her wand from her hand and smashed her nose. She was bleeding heavily as he threw himself at her and punched her in the face before tightening his hands around her throat.

She felt like she was back in that alley and the same panic paralysed her.

_ He was crushing Alecto Carrow’s throat with all his weight in front of a classroom full of first year students. Draco couldn’t remember how he’d disarmed her to get at her but he couldn’t dwell on that. If he let up she’d kill him and continue torturing these children. _

_ She was making loud hoarse shrieks and scratching at his face. He pushed harder. _

Hermione’s training finally came rushing back. She lifted her hips off the ground, pushing him forward. His added weight made her vision start to fade around the edges and her adrenaline made her movements feel sluggish.

She brought her arms down, trapping his against her chest and hooked her foot around the outside of his before flipping them. She was on top of him and threw two hard punches into his nose before she scrambled off him to grab her wand.

_She somehow got out of his hold. He was going to die! The kids were going to_ _die! He was panicking and looked desperately around the room for his wand before he was hit hard in the nose._

_When the moisture in his eyes had cleared he saw Granger with her wand pointed at him. They were in a cottage._

_What was she doing here? Wasn’t she supposed to be on the run with Potter?_

“ _Immobulus_!” She screamed hoarsely. She flung his stiff body against the wall. “Fuck you, Malfoy! Fuck!” Tears streamed down her face and her throat felt like it was on fire. She wiped her wet, bloody face with her sleeve and sent his body flying against his closed bedroom door. The door frame groaned from the force.

She couldn’t conjure any more threats or curses, she cried hard as she put him on his bed and tightened his ankle and wrist restraints as tight as she could.

Draco was in a cottage and Granger was crying. More like sobbing. And her nose and mouth were smeared with blood. He couldn’t move or talk.

 _What’s going on? What happened to her? Where’s Alecto!?_ His adrenaline spiked as she tightened restraints on him, how was he supposed to protect himself? She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She didn’t lift the spell, he was still frozen. 

She went into the bathroom to clean up her bloody nose. 

“ _Episkey_.” A searing pain shot up through her nostrils into her eyes. “Motherfucker!” She cursed loudly. Taking a few deep breaths she stared at herself in the mirror to calm her heart rate. 

_You’re okay. He’s stuck in there. You’re okay._

It didn’t help. She needed to get her mind away from what could have happened today and four years ago. She cast a glamour charm on her face, put on mascara and changed into a clean jumper.

Hermione let the front door slam behind her as she marched to the pub down the road with a purpose. The night air was misty and chilly. 

_Fuck him, I can beat the shit out of him all I want but it won’t hurt him the way I want it to._

She opened the pub door and sat at the bar, scoping the few patrons. 

“Pint of _Rickard's_ red,” she asked the barkeep, her voice raspier than normal. She didn’t look at him but kept scanning the room.

“Here ye go, miss. Are ye looking for someone?”

She decided on a man who had messy brown hair and deep smile lines. He was probably close to his mid-forties and the best option here.

“Yeah, him. What’s his name?” She jerked her head in the man’s direction.

“Oh, that’s Daragh-”

Hermione grabbed her beer and walked away before she got trapped in the barkeep’s endless story. Probably about how he’s known the man since he was a boy and blah blah blah.

“Daragh, right?” She interrupted his conversation with the two white-haired men at the table.

“Erm, yeh. Can I help ye?” He looked up at her, trying to place if he knew her.

“Hi, I’m Ila. I’m new to the village. I’ve heard you’re the best man to come to for a tour,” she smiled sweetly at him. 

He smiled back. “Well I don’t know about that, but I’d be happy to take ye around if ye like.”

“Only if you gentlemen don’t mind if I steal him,” she touched one of the men’s shoulder. She could not for the life of her understand the old man’s thick accent, but she took it as the affirmative because Daragh stood from the table.

“I’ll just hit the loo and we can be on, Ila.” He smiled and touched her low back as he walked past her.

She smiled back and internally cringed. _Gods, he’s irritating._

Hermione walked to the bar away from the equally irritating barkeep and chugged her pint. She let out a long low burp and wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes. Holding her hand to her belly she cast a contraception and disease charm.

“Ready?” He called across the small pub as he put on his hat and coat.

Nodding, she smiled and joined him at the door.

“Don’t ye have a coat? It’s cold tonight,” he asked concernedly.

“No, it’s alright. I run warm. Besides, if I get chilled, you’ll just have to warm me up won’t you?” She giggled.

He awkwardly chuckled and glanced back at the table he was sitting at.

_It_ is _fucking cold, damn it_. _Better get on with it,_ She thought as they walked down the empty street, ignoring any thoughts that dared remind her that Draco was still immobilized with too tight restraints.

“When did ye move to the village?” He asked.

“A week ago, I have been unpacking the whole time. So where do you live?” She asked, wanting to get on with this.

“I’m at me dad’s farm ‘bout three kilometers that way,” he pointed in the opposite direction of the cottage.

She growled internally. _I’m going to have to fuck him in an alley and it’s fucking cold, godsdamnit._

“Oh wow! What’s down here?” She pulled him into a small walk between two buildings. It smelled like piss and mould, but it’d do.

“Oh, erm, well this is-”

She cut him off by pulling him down to her mouth by the lapel of his coat. 

He reciprocated before stepping back. “Ila, I- eh, this is a little soon, don’t ye think? And in an alley?”

_This fuckin’ guy._

“Don’t you want me? I can’t wait,” she pulled him back to her and backed herself against the damp concrete wall.

“I just-” he broke away again.

“I promise no one will hear us. Please, Daragh,” she pushed her bottom lip out and unzipped his coat.

“Are ye sure about me? I’m old,” he muttered.

 _And a fucking plonker._ She moved his hands to her chest and undid the zipper of his trousers.

She didn’t bother trying to get wet for him. There wasn’t any possible way it was going to happen. He leaned forward and kissed her. He crammed his tongue down her throat while she pulled her jeans down. She was barely registering his mouth sloppily on her neck as she pulled down his rain trousers. Hermione spat on her hand and ran it between her legs. 

When she pulled him into her he panted into her neck. “Oh Ila, ye’re perfect. My god, ye’re so young. Ye feel so good, oh god.”

He tried to kiss her but she moved her head so he would go for her throat. She concentrated on trying to not throw up from the sheer awkwardness of it all. 

He wasn’t very good, but by the sounds he was making and the praise he wouldn’t shut up about, Hermione thought she might’ve made this bloke’s life. She wasn’t going to finish, not even close. 

As he was getting close to finishing he picked up his pace and she felt the smallest wave of pleasure. She remembered Draco the night in Neville’s sitting room and let out an involuntary moan.

“Ila,” he groaned as he pulled out of her and finished on the ground and over her thighs. “Ye’re incredible,” he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her hard. Hermione grimaced and made no efforts to reciprocate, which didn’t seem to phase him.

“Thank you for showing me around town,” she said cooly as she pulled her pants and jeans back up over her disgusting, wet legs.

He laughed, “We didn’t get anywhere. Let me really take ye,” he cupped her cheek.

She tightly smiled and moved her head out of his hand. She felt like shit. This didn’t accomplish anything. Now she felt guilty _and_ angry. 

“Sure, let me run back to the pub for my coat.” She started to walk away as he tucked his shirt into his trousers.

“I thought ye didn’t have a coat… Wait! I’ll come with ye,” he called as she rounded the corner.

She Apparated before he’d started walking after her.

The front door felt like it weighed a tonne. She walked past her bloody jumper from an hour ago as she went to the bathroom to wash his stink off her.

After she was clean and had her pyjamas on, she stood at Draco’s closed door. The room was silent, it wouldn't have been if she’d lifted her spell. She took a deep breath and opened the door. He was just as she’d left him except there were red marks forming around the restraints.

“ _Finite Incantatem.”_

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?! FUCK YOU!” Draco roared as he violently pulled at his restraints.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?! You nearly killed me! You deserved worse! Fuck _YOU_!” She screamed back at him. “You broke my fucking nose and nearly collapsed my windpipe!”

Draco stared at her with a furrowed brow. “No… I was…” His brain was slow to process the information.

“That was me you attacked, you blithering idiot! I can’t even trust you to take a piss by yourself!” She threw her arms up exasperated. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

The words startled her. “What? What did you just say?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I hurt you. I didn’t know that was you…” His voice was small and filled with guilt.

She sighed and ignored her own overwhelming guilt. If only she’d talked to him first... But he’d scared the shit out of her. “Thank you.”

“Are you okay?” He searched her face.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I know you can’t control them.” She walked over to the bed and loosened the straps just enough to allow proper blood flow.

He flexed his fingers and rolled his ankles. “My back bloody hurts. Is the door alright?”

Hermione snorted, “It’ll survive, I’m sure. Do you need to eat?”

Draco shook his head. “Funny thing about guilt, it makes you not want to eat. Go ahead and have something without me.”

She gave him a tight smile and walked into the kitchen. He was right, she didn’t want to eat at all.

* * *

Week 3 - Second Week of February

“Can you let me loose? I need some fresh air.”

“I’ll open a window.” Hermione turned away from him.

“Please?”

She turned back and let out a long breath. “Are you going to try and hit me again?”

“I haven’t had a hallucination all day. It’s dark out so even if I do, no one will see you take me out. Please?” He rattled his wrist restraints gently 

She stared at him with narrowed eyes. “Fine. Just to the beach though.”

Hermione wrapped herself tightly in her wool cardigan against the cool breeze coming off the bay. She glanced over at Draco in a t-shirt. “Aren’t you cold?”

He stretched his arms behind him. “I’ve forgotten what it feels like to have the breeze on me. I’m happy to be cold, not in a cold sweat.” He looked over at her huddled in her jumper. “Why don’t you cast a warming charm?”

She shrugged and sat in the damp sand. She couldn’t see the hills on the other side of the bay. It was nearing one in the morning. “So does nearly twenty-four hours without a hallucination mean you’re getting close to finishing your detox?”

Draco chuckled and sat down next to her. “Sick of me already? How long has it been? One week?”

“Three. I never thought I’d say this but I miss people. You’re either out of your tree or in an induced sleep.” Hermione dug a hole in the sand between them.

“You’re welcome to go meet some of the locals. I’m not holding _you_ captive.”

Hermione grimaced, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach. “The Irish are too chatty. Two extremes.”

Draco stood and walked toward the water. He kicked off his shoes, peeled off his socks and rolled up the bottom of his trousers. 

He let the tide lap over his feet as he stared into the dark bay. The salt in the air stuck to his chapped lips and his toes hurt from the cold seawater. He relished every moment. He had a headache and his muscles were tense but he could finally breathe deeply.

Hermione appeared next to him and bent to feel the water temperature. “You are a nutter! That’s freezing!”

He laughed at her rubbing her hands together, trying to ignore the pounding in his temples. She looked so miffed as if he’d tricked her. It made him feel at ease. He remembered what had been gnawing at the edge of his consciousness. “There’s something I have to tell you,” Draco blurted.

Hermione crossed her arms. “Alright, out with it then.”

“I broke into your office in January. Potter caught me and said if I left he wouldn’t tell you it was me.” Draco kept his expression cool but rushed out the confession. The last thing he wanted was for her to know how foolish he felt over it.

“I know it was you. I was wondering how long it’d take you to tell me. I read about typical Dreamless detox and it’s nasty stuff, innit? Really amps up your anxiety. I can’t imagine what you’re dealing with having the heavy-duty stuff.” She smiled darkly at him. “And I presume you don’t enjoy having Harry hang something like that over you.”

He scoffed and shook his head. “You’re an insufferable know-it-all. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Hermione chuckled. “I saw Harry testing the snapdragon in his office. Seems he thinks you were trying to do something nefarious with it.”

Draco remained silent. He wasn’t ready to talk about this. What if the stress of it all triggered an attack? He had to keep himself from getting anxious over what they were to each other and together.

“Aren’t you going to ask me why I still had it?” She leaned forward to look at his face.

“No.”

“No? Really? You break into the office of a war hero with no plan if you were to get caught, which you were by the way, just to find that flower. And you’re not the slightest bit curious why it was still there?” She scoffed.

Draco turned to her, furious. “Of course I’m fucking curious! It’s been consuming my lucid mind! But don’t you think that topic may be difficult for me to wrap my head around right now?”

She sucked her cheeks in and turned her head away to face the dark horizon. Quite obviously annoyed. “You’re back for a few hours and we’re already back to fighting. Gods, you’re impossible!” She turned to walk back to the cottage.

“What did you think would happen when you agreed to come here, you daft bint?” He yelled after her.

“Take care of yourself then!” She Apparated away.

Draco stared at the empty beach. He roared in frustration and picked up his belongings before hiking up the sand dune to the cottage. 

“Fucking arsehole. I take all this shit from him for weeks and the one thing I bring up to finally talk about he gets all moody,” Hermione vented to herself as she stormed along the beach, two kilometres away. 

As angry as she was at him, she wouldn’t leave. She couldn’t help but make him sweat as if she were though.

She sighed heavily. “This is really hard.”

An hour later she was too cold to stay outside and fume. She opened the door of the cottage to see Draco asleep across the sofa.

She walked over and knocked his foot onto the floor. “Get up. Go to your bed or you’ll be whinging about a sore neck.”

He scratched his head and squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the light. “Thought you left,” his voice croaked from sleep.

“I’m not going anywhere and you know it. Come on.” She held her hand out to him.

* * *

Week 4 - Third Week of February 

The cottage was quiet that evening aside from the light clinking of cutlery scraping against porcelain plates.

“It’s nice to be eating at the table isn’t it?” Hermione glanced up at Draco. He hadn’t said a word since she let him out of his room. He’d quieted down enough that she felt she didn’t have to feed him tonight. He remained silent and ate a bite of pork.

Hermione saw the steak knife sitting within reaching distance of him. She internally cursed herself and slowly pulled her wand from her jeans.

He was sluggish in his movements. Draco grabbed the knife and lunged across the dinner table at her.

Using her forearm, she knocked his forearm to interrupt his path. He stumbled sideways and snarled.

“ _Immobulus_!” She yelled. “For Godric’s sake, Draco!” She shook her head, exasperated. She directed his frozen figure to the door of his bedroom, his eyes were wildly darting around the room.

She strapped him down, broke the spell and closed his door to muffle his shrieking. She resumed eating her dinner alone. Three bites into the meal she dropped her knife and fork and began to cry. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes to try to stop the stupid tears. She had been on high alert for the last month and it was exhausting. He was still attacking her.

“ _Accio parchment and quill,”_ she summoned. 

_Harry and Ron,_

_I’m sorry I haven’t written in a while. It’s been difficult to gather the energy to relay everything. He’s slightly improving but it’s been a month and I’m constantly exhausted. I don’t know how you do it with a child, Ron._

_ The weather here is fine. The rain lets up every once in awhile, but it’s rather chilly since we’re right on the ocean.  _

_ I left the cottage for several hours a few days ago. I heard him through his door talking to someone. Prattling on about being in love. That’s far worse than him trying to attack me.  _

_ I’ve bitten off more than I can chew, I think. I don’t know if I’ll be better with emotions by the end of this or if I’ll revert.  _

_ I’ll be starting to work in the evenings this week (as not to alarm the Muggles in the area with all the owls I’ll need to be sending off). I’m looking forward to that. _

_ Hope all is well. _

_ Love, Hermione _

_ Theo and Pansy, _

_ He’s doing better. Today I was able to let him out of his room to eat at the table. That being said, he still tried to kill me, but it’s an improvement. _

_ I’ll write Neville again about his withdrawal symptoms to help him rework the formula. _

_ I hear him talk about his mother quite often. Will you send her an invitation to come over? It may help ground him for a while.  _

_ Hope all is well. _

_ Granger _

__

_ Neville, _

_ Harry wrote me and told me you two have been going for runs together. I’m glad you’re reconnecting with him. _

_ Draco is struggling mainly with dreams and phantom pain now. The hallucinations have lessened significantly as far as I can tell but they still happen. Let me know if you need more information for the potion revamp. No one should go through this and I’m saying that about my childhood nemesis. _

_ Hope all is well. _

_ Hermione _

* * *

“Did you get a letter from Hermione as well?” Neville huffed as they slowed to a walk. He finally got up the courage to send Theo an owl for a run. He had responded almost immediately in the affirmative.

“Yeh. Narcissa’s going over to help her for a bit. Poor lass sounds exhausted.” Theo stopped walking to rub out a stitch in his side.

“Merlin, I can’t blame her. I couldn’t imagine going through all this for someone she truly hated most of her life.”

Mischief flashed across Theo’s face. “I heard the sex is grand.”

Neville shook his head and laughed. They started walking again and he grew serious. “Theo, there’s been something I have been wanting to ask for some time now. I think we started to talk about it at Pansy’s announcement dinner, but you said you weren’t ready.”

Theo’s stomach dropped.

“Why did Pansy say I’m nothing like Cormac at the Yule celebration?”

Theo felt the scars on his back throb. “I didn’t think ye heard that… I suppose ye deserve to know. Fuckin’ Pansy can’t keep her voice down to save her godsdamn life.” He rubbed his hand through his short, sweat-drenched hair. “Do ye mind if we sit?”

“Sure,” Neville nodded and sat on a fallen tree trunk. 

Theo took a spot next to him. He stared at his upturned hands in his lap. “Long, sad story short: in fifth year I fancied Cormac, the bloke a year ahead of us in Gryffindor.”

“I remember him. He was a tosser, wouldn’t leave Hermione alone.”

“Yeh,” Theo snorted. “Well, I made the incredible mistake of telling him. I thought if he knew he’d come around, ye know? I’ve a real habit of coming onto straight men.”

Neville blushed and Theo chuckled. 

“The next night Cormac asked to meet me at the Astronomy tower. He was there with his friends and they beat me nearly to death. They broke my wand… I don’t know if Drake followed me or heard the commotion but the next thing I remember was Lucius sitting over me in my bed at home. He said he’d brought me here and told my father what happened, not knowing that if there’s one thing that Nott Senior shares with Muggles it’s their hatred of gay folk. 

After Lucius left, my father dragged me out of bed and whipped me. As I healed, he’d drown me in the tub, burn me with fire pokers. I was so scrawny I couldn’t fight back even though he was an old fuck. He’d remind me every day it was my fault he was doing it, that if I would just fix myself he would stop. 

I got pneumonia after a bad drowning. Only then, did he believe me when I said I was cured. I didn’t come out until after he’d been sentenced to Azkaban.” Theo let a rush of air leave his cheeks. “So no, Neville, ye’re nothing like Cormac. I don’t think ye’ll get Potter over here to beat the piss out of me.” He gently shoved Neville’s shoulder.

Neville felt sick. “I … I’m so sorry-”

“It’s alright, mate! Drake made a bet with Cormac to eat that doxy egg and he lost out on Keeper that year.”

“That’s it?! That was all the punishment he got?!” Neville yelled.

Theo laughed and rolled his eyes. “This is why Gryffindor always lost points at school. Ye charge in roaring without a plan. Play the game properly. Do ye think that cunt told anyone it was Drake who got him to eat the egg and landed him in the hospital wing for a month? No. Then they’d question him why and he’d be in worse shit for nearly killing another student. Getting Keeper was the most important thing to him, Draco took it and he couldn’t retaliate. S’alright, Neville.” He stood and briskly rubbed his hand up and down Neville’s left bicep before giving it a slap. 

“It’s not right.” Neville bristled as they stood to walk.

“No, but that’s how it is. Kids are stupid. Maybe Cormac’s learned better. At least me father’s locked away and will hopefully die there. I turned out okay, right? Don’t do your head in over it, mate. It’s in the past.” Theo walked with his hands in his jogger pockets. “There’s nothing to protect me from, Lion. Except yourself when ye’re angry.” Theo grinned.

Neville’s mouth twisted into a grimace, “I suppose I haven’t apologised for that yet-” Theo cut him off by raising his hand.

“We’re both wankers, let’s leave it at that. I have to say though, it took ye a while to owl me. I thought ye would’ve been at my door the next day,” Theo chuckled.

Neville blushed and smiled, “That predictable, am I?”

“The whole lot of ye are. Granger’s going mad just to make sure Drake is safe. Bunch of nutters if ye ask me. But I appreciate ye all the same.” Theo whistled a tune as they continued their cooldown.

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Neville gathered all this courage. “I saw Luna.”

“Oh yeh? How was that?” Theo sounded surprised.

“It was okay… I don’t think I should’ve gone. Done more damage than good, you know? She asked about you.” His heart was racing and heavy with guilt remembering that day.

Theo scoffed and laughed, “Sounds like ‘er, keeping us on our toes. What’d she ask about? If I’d swept ye off your feet yet?”

“Yeah, actually.”

“Was she pissed when ye said no?” 

Neville shook his head. “No, but you know how Luna is. Like she knows something we’re all missing.”

Theo stopped walking and touched Neville’s arm to stop him, “And what are ye missing, Neville?”

The intensity of Theo’s gaze made Neville’s drop his to the gravel beneath their feet. “I don’t know…”

Theo didn’t say anything for a moment before snorting and continuing on walking, “Bet ye could use that Remembrall now, hm?” 

“Oh gods!  _ You  _ knew about that?!” Neville exclaimed, embarrassed.

“Hell yeh, Drake was bragging about it in the common room!” Theo chuckled. “And now ye two are mates… Funny how things change.” 

“You’re telling me! I would’ve never pegged Hermione shacking up with Draco, of all people. But the longer they are together, the more it makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“Opposites attract and everything,” Theo agreed.

* * *


	14. Lie

#  ** Lie **

Week 5 - Fourth week of February

Draco was on his bed muttering in his sleep. He was shivering and covered in sweat. 

Hermione couldn’t sleep. He’d been intermittently yelling throughout the night, waking her up in a panic. So she moved to the armchair in the corner of his room. She was reading a Muggle study on mind-expanding psychedelic drugs.

_ “Accio  _ parchment and quill _ ” _ she whispered. 

  
_Neville,_

 _Ayahuasca_ _  
__Try:_

  * _Psilocybin mushrooms_


  * Salvia divinorum


  * Anadenanthera peregrina



_ Hermione _

She tied the little scroll to her owl’s leg and sent it on its way to Neville’s.  _ Hopefully, that will help a bit. _

“What’re you doing here?” Draco groaned.

Hermione jumped, “Merlin! You were keeping me awake with your nonsense so I moved in here to work. How do you feel?” 

His head turned to face her, his eyes were still closed. “I can’t approve any new movements until he gets his report in.”

An evil smile worked it's way up her face and she crouched next to his head. “A very smart move, Sir. Have you heard about Hermione Granger lately?” she tried.

He moaned and furrowed his brow.

She ground down on her frustration. How else was she supposed to get a truthful answer from him? “How did you find her at the Ministry? Or Greece?”

“Don’t be stupid!” He yelled, eyes still shut and she fell back in surprise. “You know I have people. Idiot.” He heaved a sigh at the exertion. 

_ People… _

“You have spies?” She felt anger swell behind her eyes. She stared at his panting silhouette, waiting for any confirmation, no matter how small. 

A snore passed his lips.

Her anger overwhelmed her to the point of paralysis. She didn’t know what to do.  _ How the fuck dare he?! Who did he think he was!? What right did HE have?! _

With a violent slash of her arm, she undid his restraints with her wand. “You’ll do more damage to yourself than I could!” She yelled.

His eyes snapped open and he looked wildly around the room in confusion. 

She didn’t wait for him to speak. She ran out the front door and Apparated to Theo’s for answers.

It was two in the morning, she expected Theo to be sleeping so she was shocked to see him reading on his sofa.

“Whoa! Granger, what the fuck!?” Theo yelled and pulled back his arm at the last second as he cast a curse, narrowly missing her.

“Don’t you have any wards up?! What’s the matter with you?!” She yelled back, wand fixed on him.

“Lower your wand, feckin’ hell, woman. What are ye doing here, aren’t ye meant to be in Keel still?” Theo lazily dropped back onto the sofa.

“I want some fucking answers! How long has he had people following me?!” She didn’t move from her spot.

Theo chuckled. “How’d ye find out about that? That’s privileged information.”

“How. Long.” She didn’t lower her wand and took a threatening step towards him.

Theo stood and raised his hands, now serious. “Just a minute, alright? Where is Drake, is he alright? If ye’re holding me at wand point does that mean ye cursed him already?”

“I’ve left him to his own devices until I get some answers from someone who doesn’t fucking lie to me. Tell me!” She shot a hex past his head, leaving a burn mark on the wallpaper.

Theo ducked to avoid it. “Fine! I don’t know how long he’s been watching ye but it’s what he’s always done with new people.”

“That’s disgusting,” she spat.

Theo shrugged. “Why do ye think he has a whole slew of people on his payroll. Doesn’t hurt to know what everyone’s doing. If ye had money to pay people to make sure those around ye weren’t trying to kill ye, wouldn’t ye do the same?”

She fell silent. 

“Of course not,” she fibbed unconvincingly. 

“Can ye be sure? We all survived differently, no?” Theo tilted his head with a knowing look.

Hermione rolled her eyes and lowered her wand. Not satisfied with the answer because it was deplorable but not nefarious. 

“Do you have any liquor here? I haven’t been drunk in ages and he’s evidently getting on my nerves.”

Theo led her to the kitchen. “I’m not drinking anymore, but ye are welcome to whatever I have in me cupboards.” He shuffled some bottles before pulling one out from the back. “Oof, ye will have to forgive me, all I have is  _ Highlands Red. _ ”

She shrugged and took the bottle. She took a long swig before sputtering and choking on the solvent tasting alcohol.

“Like I said, sorry.” 

Hermione leaned against the kitchen bench and stared at the tile floor. “Sometimes I forget who he is, you know? Then this shit happens and I get angry that I forgot…” She grimaced and looked back at him.

Theo was holding a cup of water and leaned against the bench opposite her. “Why are ye doing this for him? It can’t just be for the sex.”

She snorted and took a long drink before answering, she still wasn’t comfortable with being vulnerable. “He did this whole self-imposed penance thing with Neville right?”

Theo nodded and drank from his glass.

“Think of it that way. I’ve really hurt people and I guess this is a good start to changing my ways,” she answered solemnly. 

“Why are ye here, Granger? Ye could’ve gone anywhere, so why did ye come to mine?”

Hermione let a loud breath out through her nostrils. “I don’t know, you’re supposed to be the one who doesn’t ask questions. I didn’t feel like answering a million questions from my friends and Luna just sucks the anger out of people, which is not satisfying.”

Theo chuckled, “She sure is a funny bird.”

She stared at him, pondering whether or not to enquire about him and Neville, then thought better of it remembering Draco in the cottage alone. She angrily sighed at the pull to help him. 

“You wouldn’t fuck me so I could get back at him, would you?”

Theo laughed loudly, “He’s right, ye’re funny now.” 

She rolled her eyes with a small smile and drank deeply from the bottle.

Thirty minutes after she’d left she returned to the cottage. It was deathly quiet. Her heartbeat spiked and she pulled out her wand. She fought against the whisky in her system, trying to keep the images in front of her straight. In the back of her mind she cursed herself for letting him loose in the house then getting pissed. 

She checked each bedroom as quietly as she could. Then the linen closet. Then the pantry. All that was left was the bathroom. 

She slowly pulled back the plastic shower curtain to see him curled up in the fetal position in the tub. She jumped back in surprise and held the sink basin to steady herself before realising he wasn’t coming after her. He was only in a pair of black boxer briefs, shivering. He turned his head to look at her.

“Put me back. I need to go back,” he whimpered and held out her leg razor to her.

She sighed, clumsily grabbing the razor and tossing it behind her in the sink, “Okay... I’m still mad at you though.” She pulled him up under his slick underarms. 

He draped his arm over her shoulders and held his middle with the other. “When are you not?”

Hermione scoffed a laugh and remembered. This was why she was here.

As he flopped onto his bed she bent forward and emptied her stomach of the foul liquor onto his floor.

Draco snorted as he pulled his blankets around him. “Are you drunk?” He asked incredulously.

“Shut it, this is hard work. I deserve it,” she moaned before vomiting again.

“There’s a bucket just next to you, you know…” He grimaced. 

She scoffed angrily. “Oh is this gross to you? I’ve dealt with far worse from you over the past month.” She spat on the puddle and sat on the edge of the bed.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” he stood with his blanket around his shoulders and left the room.

“Stop apologising, it’s so strange coming out of your mouth,” she called after him.

He came back smirking, holding a cup of water. “I’m sorry, Hermione.” He handed her the glass.

She eyed him suspiciously before taking the cup and having a sip. “‘Hermione’, hm?” 

He sat down next to her. “I’d say we’re on a first-name basis now, don’t you think?”

“Sure… Draco. It just sounds weird,” she laughed loudly.

“Shut up,” he laid down behind her. “We’re friends now. Friends do this shit. If you’re going to pass out, can you strap me in first?”

She nodded and prepared him for bed. When he closed his eyes and started breathing slowly, she cleaned up her mess and sat heavily in the armchair in the corner of his room. She slept there until the early morning sun rudely woke her. 

* * *

Week 6 - First week of March

Hermione pulled a small paperback book from her shopping bag and dropped it on Draco’s lap. He was on the sofa in the sitting room.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a puzzle book. It should keep you from losing your head. Turns out if you whinge enough about being bored, I’ll eventually listen.” She sat down next to him and wrinkled her nose. “You smell, you should shower today.”

He shrugged and scratched his greasy head. “Now we know  _ Scourgify _ only works to a point. How do I do these puzzles?”

She took the book from his hand and pulled a pen from the shopping bag. “It’s called Sudoku. Have you heard of it?”

He gave her a patronising look.

“Alright, alright. Basically, don’t repeat numbers in any column or row. I’ll do the first one, just watch.” 

Draco watched as Hermione made little notes in the margins of the page and ran her pen quickly along the columns and rows. He glanced up at her face and smiled at her concentration. He placed the tips of his fingers on top of her thigh. He missed human contact, much more hers. She looked at his hand and a small smile worked its way onto her face as she resumed solving the puzzle. 

Her smile made him feel warm all over. 

“There. Do you see how to do it?” She asked, passing him the book.

He nodded and slowly his eyes glazed over.

“Shit!” She jumped over the back of the sofa and ran to the kitchen cupboard to grab a Draught of Peace.

When she turned he was standing, staring intently at the floor with his fists at his sides. She ran on light toes up behind him and roughly pushed him face-first against the wall next to the hearth.

He snarled loudly as she yanked his hair to pull his head back. She corked the bottle with her teeth and shoved it between his clamped lips.

“Come on, drink it,” she grunted quietly. She got most of it in his mouth until he thrashed his head and pushed her off him. 

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, seemingly adjusting them. She stood in a ready stance. Draco took off in a run to his bedroom. “Hurry!” He barked at her.

She didn’t have to be told twice. She ran after him and once he was on the bed she pulled his straps tight. As the muscles in his arms and legs were visibly tense, he breathed heavily through his teeth.

“I’m sorry,” he ground out and winced in pain.

“Shh, I know. It’s okay. Don’t worry.” She hated it when he had phantom pain, she couldn’t do anything to help other than the draught. Hermione sat on the bed and gently touched his cheek. “It’ll be over soon.”

Still panting and groaning in pain, he nodded at her.

“Do you want me to stay?”

His knees bent as he recoiled and cried out. His breathing was near sobbing. He nodded his head again. 

“Okay. I’ll stay with you,” she whispered and covered his body with a blanket.

* * *

Week 7 - Second week of March

Draco was huddled under the covers of his bed. He was covered in sweat but couldn’t bear the stale air in the room. Hermione had released his wrists and healed the deep wounds from struggling against them. It didn’t help the soreness in the joints though. She was giving him a break, he hadn’t had a hallucination in a few days, or a few hours? He couldn’t keep track of time. 

_ When is this hell going to end? I have to tell her to remind me to work with Neville about adjusting the mutated valerian to reduce the withdrawal. _

There was a light rap at the closed bedroom door. 

Draco jumped and his heart started to race. He couldn’t be sure if this was real.

“Hey,” Hermione whispered as she walked in.

He watched her suspiciously, looking for any signs she may disappear or turn into Voldemort before him. 

She scoffed a laugh, “It’s me, I’m real. You have a guest. I know that seems like this isn’t real, but it is.” She offered her hand to him, palm up.

Draco sat upright in bed and pulled the blanket over his bare shoulders against the seemingly freezing room. He timidly touched her hand. It didn’t turn into a claw or a snake or go ice cold. He looked at her face. She looked tired, the bags under her eyes were slightly purple but she smiled at him patiently.

Hermione sat on the bed and touched his cheek. Her hand was so warm, he leaned into it slightly and closed his eyes. “You’re awake,” she breathed. 

He nodded. This felt real. Not too good, but good enough to be real.

She cleared her throat and removed her hands from him. “Your mother is here. I asked her to come, I thought it would do you some good,” she explained. 

Draco opened his eyes to see his mother peering through the doorway. Her hair was half up and she wore the broach he gave her at Christmas on her black pea coat. 

“Hello, Draco,” she smiled worriedly. “How are you feeling, Love?”

“I’m alright,” his voice was gravelly. “Thank you for coming, Mother. Do you like what we’ve done with the place?”

Narcissa shook her head and smiled. She walked into the room and placed her handbag on the dresser. 

“I’ll let you two have some alone time. I’ll just be at the beach,” Hermione nodded and backed out of the room.

He couldn’t help but feel disappointed at her leaving. He hardly got the chance to spend time with her while he was lucid. Draco was glad to see his mother but all he wanted was Hermione’s hands back on him.

Narcissa cracked open a window and Draco tightened the blanket around him. 

“It’s closed for a reason, you know,” he sneered.

“Mind your tone, Draco, I’m still your mother. It smells putrid in here, you need airflow. Put a shirt on if you’re so cold.” She rustled through the dresser and tossed him a grey long sleeve.

Draco pulled the shirt on and wrapped the blanket around him again. “Do you have your wand?”

“Of course. It’s in my handbag.”

“You should have it on you in case I slip out of it.” He stood and walked to the sitting room.

Narcissa grabbed her bag and followed him. 

As he sat on the beige floral sofa Narcissa lit the hearth with her wand. “What do you mean ‘slip out of it’?”

He grimaced at the ache in his lower back. “I mean sometimes a hallucination will take over and I lash out. Hermione has my wand stashed away somewhere so I don’t do any real harm.” 

“What! Draco! You should be in a proper institution for this sort of thing, then. Merlin, you could expose us to Muggles! Those bloody wards that Granger girl has up bumped me to the beach down the road. One man came up to me as I was knocking on the front door just to chat about the weather! But what if he had seen something through a window?!” Narcissa scolded. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Do you really think Hermione would let that happen? She’s the brightest witch of my age, Mother. That’s why I asked her here.”

That seemed to somewhat satisfy her. She sat down next to him. “Is that the only reason why?”

“Say what you mean, Mother. I don’t have the mental capability to play games.” Draco rubbed his brow.

“Why her? Why not Teddy or me or even an Elf?” She brushed a piece of his hair away from his forehead.

Draco took a deep breath. If he wasn’t so exhausted he might’ve lied, he might’ve had a better response but instead, he said, “You know why.”

Narcissa pursed her lips. “Are you sure about this?”

“To be completely honest, Mother, I’m not even sure I’m really having this conversation with you right now. But, yeah. I’m sure about her. Which,” he scoffed, “is something I never thought I’d say about a Muggleborn.” 

“Nor did I… Is she taking good care of you?”

“Well, these bruises aren’t from me,” Draco gestured to his black eye and faded welts around his ankles. “But yes. She’s the best person for this job.”

She took his hand and clapped hers on top of it. “Can I make you a cup of tea, darling?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Draco smiled tightly.

Narcissa handed him a mug of tea and sighed as she sat next to him.

“Why did you do this to yourself again? I’m so worried about you, this cleanse is taking so much longer.”

He blew on the mug and took a sip, scalding his tongue. “Last time was different… Having her back in my life made the dreams come back but when I was with her I was so… I don’t know, I just didn’t want to stop seeing her.”

She stared at her son, then down at her own cup of tea. “Is all this worth it? Just for her?”  _ A Muggleborn _ was unsaid but hung in the room.

Draco sighed and let his head fall against the back of the sofa. “Yeah. Don’t tell her that though, she’s already too big-headed for her own good.”

“How was your afternoon with your mother?” Hermione asked as she tightened Draco’s wrist restraints. 

“It was enjoyable. Thank you for arranging that. Mustn’t have felt very natural for you,” Daco teased.

Hermione laughed, “No. It wasn’t. Harry actually suggested it a while ago. There, all strapped in. Do you need anything else?”

“How about a kiss for going so long without trying to kill you?” He smirked.

She laughed again. “Withdrawal must be making you funnier. You’ll be lucky to ever see me naked after this ordeal. Nothing kills libido like watching you writhe around crying.” She stood from her crouched position next to the bed.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Fair, but come here. You must be missing some sort of human contact.”

“And what makes you think I haven’t sought Irish company?” Hermione cocked her eyebrow. She cursed herself for bringing it up, the guilt tightened its grip around her stomach. It didn’t matter, they weren’t together. But it did matter. She knew it would hurt him if he knew.

She watched shock flash across his face before he quickly composed himself into indifference. “That’s your prerogative. I haven’t locked a chastity belt on you.”

A scoff slipped past her lips and she leaned down to give his cheek a chaste kiss. “You’ll never know either way. Sleep well, Draco.”

Not that she would ever tell him, but she missed Draco’s company. It was hard to watch him crumble at the slightest sound in his room. She didn’t sleep deeply at night because whenever she heard him yelling she’d sit outside his door in case he needed her.

She was filling the time when he slept with work but her mind always drifted back to him. The last thing she wanted was to set back female equality years by waiting hand and foot on a man but she couldn’t imagine not being here. The fact of the matter was that she was stuck with Draco. The thought of marrying him, having his pasty white babies and heading a manor made her physically ill, it was a future she would never, ever have. But for now, she was happy having him around. He was a prick, but so was she.

* * *

Week 8 - Third week of March

“Hermione?” He called from his room one night.

She stood from the kitchen table and placed her quill next to the ink. “Yeah, what?” She sighed at his doorway.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Seriously? That’s not my problem, mate. You’re a grown man. Just lay there then.” She turned to walk away.

“Wait! Can you just... lay here with me? I know what I’m asking and I know that’s part of the reason we’re here but, please?”

_ Perhaps his visit with his mother did more good than he let on _ . She turned back and stood at the end of his bed, arms crossed. “First, I want you to answer some questions.”

“What sort of questions?”

“How long have you had someone following me?” 

His mouth was slightly agape before he resumed a cool expression. “What makes you think I’m having you followed?”

She rolled her eyes, “You told me you were. So?”

He sighed, giving up on trying to lie. “Listen, you have to understand that was how I protected myself. You have your physical and magical strength and I have money.”

She didn’t say anything, just stared at him looking angrier and angrier.

“I had someone start tailing you after you had dinner with us in November. Don’t take it personally, I do it to every new person I meet. Although, the worry that you may try to kill me did cross my mind,” he smirked.

Hermione’s scowl didn’t budge. “Do you have someone following me here?” Guilt made her heart rate jump.

“No,” he answered immediately. She had an internal sigh of relief. “I stopped after Greece. I couldn’t… It didn’t matter to me after that. Besides, you hardly left your flat other than for work.”

She let out an exasperated breath, giving up on her anger. “Fine. If you do anything like that again though I’ll-”

“Curse me, hex me, break my nose again?” He smirked.

“Leave. I will leave you, Draco.” She stared at him.

His smile faded as he held eye contact. He nodded.

Hermione sighed and crossed his arms. “Is there anything else you want, your majesty?”

Draco shook his head and scooched his body over to make room for her. She lifted the blanket and rested her head next to his chest. He craned his neck to rest his cheek on her head. Hermione didn’t know when she fell asleep but neither stirred until the morning light crept through the window.

Week 9 - Fourth week of March

* * *

_ “Draco help me! DRACO!!” _

_ He turned to see Pansy being dragged through a hallway in Hogwarts by Fenrir Greyback by her ankle. He sprinted after them but every time he got close they rounded a corner. He could hear her screaming so loud it sounded like she was right next to him but he couldn’t catch up. _

_ Suddenly, he was in the Dark Arts classroom. He was standing in front of a boy who couldn’t be older than a second year. _

_ “Mr. Malfoy, show the class your exceptional work. Why not the Transmogrifian Torture?” Amycus Carrow instructed from the front of the class. _

_ Draco screamed his rejection, but instead of running out of the classroom, he relived the sight of watching this nameless student contort in unnatural ways. The boy’s screams and cries for his mother could’ve made his ears bleed. _

* * *

Hermione entered the room when she heard his whimpers turn to grunts and groans.

“Draco, wake up,” she whispered as she gently shook his shoulders.

His eyes slowly opened as a tear leaked out.

“Are you okay?”

“Untie me,” He croaked.

With a flick of her wand, his hands and feet were free. He sat upright and his head fell into the palms of his hands. He looked as if he were on the verge of weeping from frustration.

“How long have we been in this fucking place?”

“Two months.” 

“What if I never get better? What if I really fucked myself up and this is just how I am?”

She sat on the edge of the bed. “Shut it with that. You’ll be fine. Your outbursts have lessened. I’ll write Neville and see if there’s anything you can take to lessen the symptoms now that they’re not so extreme.”

“No, no more taking potions. I already don’t like taking Draught of Peace.” Draco scrambled off the other side of the bed and stood.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I don’t care what you have to say if Neville says okay, you’re taking it.”

“Neville doesn’t know shit about potions! I’m not going through this again!” He yelled.

“Hey!” She stood abruptly. “That’s quite enough! Do you think  _ I’d _ let you go through this again? Do you think  _ I _ would want to do this again? Smarten up and shut up.” She turned to write Neville. 

“Tosser,” she muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, ya girl got sick (just a normal common cold, I've already seen a doctor) so I'm in quarantine for the next two weeks. In the meanwhile, I'm looking for one-off prompts! The story I wanted to release by summer has been a bit more challenging to write than I had originally thought so I'm putting it on the backburner for a while. So, what do you want to read? Send me a PM!


	15. Porch

#  ** Porch **

Week 10 - First week of April

It was late at night. The chill was lessening in the air, spring was nearly here.

“What happened with Pansy?” Hermione asked as they walked through the sleeping village.

“What do you mean?” 

“A few nights ago I heard you call for her. And back in December, you’d alluded to something happening between you two after school. I’m calling in this huge favour I’m doing you by being here. I want to know what happened.”

Draco scoffed, “Favour? I’m paying you to be here.”

“Piss off, you know what I mean.” She rolled her eyes.

“Are you jealous I’m dreaming about another girl, Granger?” He elbowed her ribs.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and huffed. She looked frustrated as hell and Draco loved it. It felt like things were normal again. “Alright, fine I’ll tell you. But we’re trading stories, I get dirt on you after. This isn’t truly my story to tell.”

She turned her head to look at him and nodded.

“After the war, a lot of Slytherins who didn’t take the Mark, like Pansy, weren’t subjected to a trial. Pansy said she and most of Slytherin were locked in the dungeons for most of the battle, actually. But as you know, Fenrir Greyback evaded capture for a while. He… He kidnapped Pansy and a few other Slytherin girls. It was only for a month but it was long enough to fuck all those girls up. He didn’t kill or turn them so you can imagine what he did do. Pansy wouldn’t go into detail about it. But I dream about it… If my head hadn’t been so far up my ass, maybe I could’ve done something…” Draco swallowed and kept his eyes on the distant hills, the village disappearing behind them. “The Ministry kept the kidnapping quiet at the request of all the girls. They weren’t found for that long because most of their parents were either dead or in Azkaban for being Death Eaters. 

Pansy took to drinking to help her cope with it all. The Ministry set her up with a job as a Secretary in Magical Law Enforcement and since then she’s worked her way up to the head of the department, but the job didn’t stop her from getting hammered every night. Some nights she’d have me over and I’d get tossed too because she was a fun drunk. Other nights she’d have loads of people over… But to answer your question from December, yeah, I’ve fucked Pansy since sixth year. Some of the times I don’t remember and I’m sure there are times she doesn’t remember. My stupid twenty-year-old brain was thrilled to be done with Voldemort and being scared all the time. I took advantage of my best friend when she was at her lowest point. That went on for three years.” Draco hung his head in self-pity. “She’s been sober for around three years now and has said there’s nothing to apologise for but my guilty conscience is a force to be reckoned with these days.” He glanced up to see her reaction, it was still impassive. 

She slid her hand into his. 

She didn’t say anything for a long time. The smallest gesture of contact from her made Draco feel at ease. His shoulders felt lighter.

As the cottage drew closer she spoke. “You shouldn’t feel guilty anymore. It sounds like she’s already forgiven you of whatever pain you may have caused her. Stop wasting your time feeling guilty over things you can’t fix.”

Draco bit out a laugh, “I should make you an honorary Slytherin. You’re sounding more and more like us.”

“If I were a snake I wouldn’t be here, would I?”

“On the contrary, we look after our own.” He stopped as they stepped onto the porch and pulled her hand to turn her body to face him. “I won’t forget this, you being here. Nor will Pansy, Theo or my mother. We’re all indebted to you.”

She watched his face, “I wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t for the money.” She pursed her lips together to fight her growing smile.

Draco was completely entranced by her. Her too-big toothy smile was gorgeous, her frizzy hair from the humidity was beautiful, her nasty humour was charming.

He leaned forward until he was an inch from her mouth. His eyes searched her face for her response. 

She made eye contact and closed the distance between them. Their lips met with slow gentle pressure. His left hand skimmed her cheek. Her arms worked their way over his shoulders. 

Draco didn’t want to break contact, he wanted more of her. He pulled her body against his and wrapped his right arm around her waist. The kiss was painfully slow and soft. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d kissed anyone like this.

She hesitantly pulled away from his lips and cast her eyes sideways. He pulled her against him again and wound his arms around her waist. 

“Stay with me tonight,” he whispered into her neck.

After a moment of her arms awkwardly hovering over his back, she dropped her hands onto his shoulder blades and rested her cheek on his shoulder. 

“Okay.”

* * *

Week 11 - Second week of April

Hermione laid on her side watching Draco’s sleeping profile. It’d been two nights without an incident but she didn’t sleep soundly next to him. She couldn’t be sure if it was because she was afraid he’d break loose of his bonds and choke her to death or if she was feeling too comfortable being so close to him after sleeping together consistently for a week. She wasn’t sure which was worse.

The early morning sunlight was creeping through the slat blinds around the room. She inhaled his warm earthy scent and sweat that permeated the air. Her eyes closed.

“I was assaulted when I was twenty-four. I couldn’t get to my wand and I’d just started Muay Thai. I knew they were going to beat and rape me and leave me for dead in that alley,” she whispered. She opened her eyes to make sure his breathing hadn’t changed. 

“I go to that alley anytime I leave the house, but you probably knew that. I want to find them. It was the most frightened I’ve been since… I didn’t get to kill Bellatrix; I need to kill them. I want to watch the life leave their eyes the same way they would’ve done to me.”

She tried to hold back any tears that dared to make themselves known. She’d never told anyone what happened that night. She’d never spoken those bloodthirsty words out loud. He might’ve understood, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell him. It was her lowest moment as if she’d learned nothing from the horrors she’d survived. 

“Don’t tell,” she whimpered as her tears spilled. She looked away from his face and rubbed the tip of her finger against the small strip of his exposed abdomen. Her tears silently fell and she hoped desperately he wouldn’t wake to see her like this.

* * *

Week 12 - Third week of April

“You know, it’s been nearly a week since you had to be strapped down from pain thanks to that potion Neville sent. How do you feel about going back?” Hermione asked as they ate breakfast on the porch. It wasn’t warm by any means, but they were both plagued with serious cabin fever.

“Yeah, I’ve thought about it. That’ll be fine. Does Saturday work for you?” He shrugged, mastering a face of indifference.

“Saturday’s grand. Theo wrote saying they were having a party at Neville’s for Pansy. He has a new flat just a block away from mine. So I’ll probably go…” She looked over at him from her seat.

“I’ll probably go as well,” He looked questioningly at her. Why was she being so strange about it?

“Oh, no, yeah, that’s fine. Should we go together, er, or… ?”

“Salazar’s rod, Hermione. We’re not bloody school children, I’m sure it’s fine to attend a party at the same time without a lifelong commitment.” Draco rolled his eyes and resumed eating his porridge. 

“Well excuse me for trying to be conscientious of your feelings, asshole!” She stood and slammed her bowl down on the porch railing. 

“You’re still shit at it after three months, you bitch,” Draco shot back.

She stopped with her hand on the doorknob, “What the hell is your problem?! Aren’t you happy to get out of this place?!” She stomped through the door and slammed it closed.

“Thrilled,” Draco muttered into his spoonful of food. He knew once they left things would be over. There was no more pretending to play house. No more sleeping together. No more repeats of the kiss they shared on this porch weeks ago. Saturday may as well be the last time he’ll see her.

* * *

They stood with their luggage in the sitting room on Saturday morning. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll see you tonight?” Draco asked as he shrugged on his cloak.

“Yeah. It’s going to be odd, isn’t it?” Hermione asked, digging around in her purse and producing Draco’s wand. “You don’t seem like a threat to society anymore.” She handed it to him. Hermione watched him carefully as he readjusted his grip several times around the wand. 

“It’ll only be odd if you make it so, Granger.” He cooly cast his eyes towards the kitchen.

She sucked her teeth at the mention of her last name. “Right.” She disarmed the wards and Apparated to her flat. 

It was just as she’d left it, no signs of life, in fact. All her plants had died from neglect. She walked to her mantle and thumbed Crookshanks’ ashes remorsefully before turning back to her luggage. It wouldn’t unpack itself.

As she threw her soiled laundry in the basket she fumed over their last interaction.

_ If he wanted to go back to acting like that then fine! All I’ve done for him and that was the thanks I got. _

Hermione pushed her luggage up into her linen closet. She sighed remorsefully. She obviously felt something for him, but maybe he didn’t feel the same way. He got what he needed from her, someone to watch him during his rehab.

She went downstairs to get a cappuccino. She didn’t want to be alone in her flat, she’d had enough reflection time in Keel.

* * *

Draco’s flat smelled stuffy and cold. He opened the drapes in the sitting room with a flick of his wrist. It felt so good to have his wand back in his hand. Aside from the constant headache and light sleeps, he felt nearly normal. But something didn’t sit well with him. Not the fact that his home felt even colder and less welcoming than it did before he left. Not the fact that his wrists ached deeply every time he used his wand. It was that he was smitten for Granger. 

At first, he’d felt foolish, falling for someone he’d wanted to antagonize, fuck then move on. Then he was angry when she didn’t feel the same. That the night they spent together in Greece meant nothing to her and had meant everything to him. 

Now, all he wanted was her warm scent in his flat. But he couldn’t bring himself to tell her that. If her first rejection sent him over the edge, he couldn’t imagine what another would do. So here he was, alone in his flat, again. He’d have to move on, pretend he wasn’t in love with her, date other women, adamantly avoid her coffee shop.

He could hire an Elf and make an anonymous tip about himself and hope she’d see to his case herself.

_ What’s the matter with me? Is this how Astoria feels?  _ He sat down heavily on his sofa. This was what he was now. Owner of the most profitable potions company in Wizarding history and a sap for Hermione Granger.

“ _ Accio  _ sudoku,” he summoned the little book from his luggage. He decided to do his puzzles until he fell asleep or until he had to leave for Pansy’s party.

* * *

“You going to be alright at Neville’s tonight?” Pansy asked Theo as she fixed his hair.

“Yes, yes, Pansy, Cersei’s cunt! Leave the sodding hair!” He batted her hand away.

She tsked and smoothed her dress before reapplying her lipstick. “Well, it’s your own fault for having it shaved your whole life. You hardly know how to style it and Merlin knows you need to be on your A-game tonight.”

He roughly sighed, “I don’t even know if he’ll want to talk about us tonight. I won’t push it on him. But it’ll be nice to see Drake, I’m glad he made it through detox without losing his mind.”

Pansy snorted, “Me too. Hopefully, Granger can keep him clean because soon, I’ll hardly have time to babysit you two anymore.”

Theo barked a laugh and held his forearm out for her. “Ms. Minister, allow me.”

“Oh why thank you, Mr. Nott,” she took his forearm as they side-Apparated to Neville’s flat. 

* * *

Neville’s new flat was just as quaint as Hermione’s but absolutely covered in different types of muggle and wizard flora.

Pansy was the first to notice Draco’s arrival, “Well! The attention hog finally arrives!” She hugged Draco, “It’s good to see you. You look, well you look as good as you normally do. A little scrawnier though. Wasn’t Granger feeding you?”

Draco smiled and hugged her back. “I think she purposefully held my meals when I pissed her off too badly. It’s good to see you too, Pans. Congratulations on the announcement, hopefully, it’s a smooth campaign.”

Granger appeared in the Floo. Draco’s heart clenched and he tried to listen to Pansy as she approached them. 

“Oh, I’m sure it won’t be. Kingsley is a good opponent but veteran affairs have been grossly overlooked, so even if I lose, hopefully, it’ll knock some sense into the Ministry to open some sort of support,” she shrugged.

“That’s a very admirable campaign, Pansy. I suppose I’ve been underestimating you Slytherins for years,” Hermione chimed in.

“That’s for sure, just because Drake was Slytherin’s head prat didn’t mean we all were,” Theo sauntered up to the three of them. “Welcome back, ye two.” He embraced Draco and Hermione.

“Just lovely, my two mates start insulting me the moment I walk in the door when they haven’t heard from me in three months,” Draco huffed.

“Granger here has been keeping us updated on your progress, you junkie. I can’t believe you agreed to stay locked up with him in a cottage for three months,” Pansy addressed Hermione.

Hermione laughed, “Well, I was paid handsomely for my time. And there were times I considered leaving him tied up there for good.” Her eyes found Harry’s across the room and excused herself. She flung herself into his equally excited arms.

“Welcome home! I’ve missed you! I’ve got loads to tell you. Care for a fag?” Harry exclaimed into her hair.

She pulled back and made a disgusted sound. “You’re still smoking, Harry?”

“You’ll understand. Come on.” He led her out to Neville’s cramped patio. 

“Where to begin,” he wondered out loud as he lit the cancerous stick. “Ah yes! Romilda had the baby! I don’t know if Ron’s had the time to owl you but it’s a girl. They named her Isabelle. You should go ‘round and see her. I think she’s the first Weasley to have brown hair.”

Hermione laughed and waved away the smoke curling towards her. “That’s wonderful! Romilda’s a beautiful woman, that little girl will be lucky to look like her. Speaking of Weasleys, how’s Ginny?”

A blinding smile broke out on Harry’s face. “Yeah, she’s good. She’s been coming ‘round for dinners every Saturday. You remember that recreational Quidditch team I joined? She’s offered to help me practice to get back into it. I don’t want to jinx it, but I’m feeling really hopeful about it.”

Hermione’s heart was full at the sight. “Well, you know what might help your chances, is quitting this shite.” She gestured to the cigarette.

“As I said, I’ve kept up with it because it’s been difficult adjusting to a slower life. I do office work two days a week, recruit training two days and a patrol of nearby villages on Fridays. You know I joined a boxing club in Essex a few months back and now Quidditch, but it’s not enough. Some days I feel like I could go stir crazy. This shite keeps me calm.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s fair,” Hermione sighed. “But it’s still killing you the way your last job did. This is Ginny’s battle now, I’ve done hard time with you already.”

“Yeah, speaking of which, how’s that going? It didn’t seem easy being Malfoy’s orderly.” Harry tapped out the cigarette butt.

“It’s going well. I still have difficulties with heavy emotions, despite the immersion therapy with him. But small things like, ‘how did you sleep?’ and ‘how was your day?’ don’t feel like pulling teeth. And he cried like a baby a lot so crying doesn’t make me want to crawl out of my skin anymore.”

“And what of Malfoy now? Are you two dating?” Harry enquired.

She sighed, “I don’t know… I thought we might’ve - I don’t think that’s what he wants. I care for him, though."

“I never thought I’d hear you say that about Malfoy,” Harry chuckled. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Hermione lied. “I… It was a wash for romance but there was this... I just feel like we know each other quite well now so I was a little taken aback when he was cold when we parted ways.”

“He’s always been a git and always will be,” he angrily sighed. “I’m proud of you for putting yourself through this sort of thing.”

“Thank you, Harry. I’m proud of you too, but it seems having Ginny in your life again is reward enough,” Hermione replied, happy to change the subject.

Harry slung his arm around her shoulders, “I’ll always need you. Now, you should go back in. I’ve hogged you for long enough. I’m sure Luna can’t wait to see you!”

* * *

Draco watched Hermione launch herself into Potter’s arms and smirked. He was glad she was back with her friends; She sacrificed a lot to stay with him in Ireland. 

“So that’s going well, I take it.”

His gaze shifted back to his two friends who were smiling widely at him, “Shove off, you two. Nothing’s happening.”

Theo rolled his eyes dramatically, “ _ Really _ ? We can read ye like a book, mate. We saw the look on your face when she showed up. Ye have it bad.”

“Piss off, she completely ignored me,” Draco snapped.

“Probably because you were pulling this shit of pretending you don’t fancy her.  _ Draco fancies Granger, Draco fancies Granger! _ ” Pansy mocked.

Theo joined in and howled with laughter.

“Fuck off,” Draco shoved Theo and covered Pansy’s mouth. “Merlin, you two! Pansy you’re meant to be the leader of the British wizarding world and this is how you conduct yourself?”

Pansy licked his palm and he pulled his hand away, disgusted.

“Politicians don’t need sticks up their rears to be in office,” she smirked.

“Alright, alright, just enough, okay?” He glanced at the kitchen. “Care for a bev, Theo?”

Theo waved his hand, “Not for me, brother. I’m still sober. The wag here,” he jerked his thumb at Pansy, “guilted me into it. That and it’s done wonders for my waistline. Would ye look at us though,” Theo slung his arms around Draco and Pansy’s necks, “a bunch of addicts getting their shit together. Snape would be bleary-eyed with pride.”

Draco snorted and shrugged his arm off and went to the kitchen to fix drinks. He poured whisky into a glass and gin into another. He started walking towards the patio where Hermione and Potter were when he felt a big hand clap on his shoulder. 

“Oh how I have missed you, Draco! Come here!” Neville enveloped Draco into a hug while he held his arms out trying not to spill the drinks. 

Draco awkwardly cleared his throat, “Alright, Neville? It’s good to see you too. Without a cane, no less.”

Neville pulled back still smiling, “Yeah, Theo and I still run most days. How’ve you been? You’re looking much better, but a little skinny. Have you been eating?”

“Yeah, I feel better too, thanks to Granger. She kept me in check.”

“Sounds like her. Where is she?” Neville asked, looking around the crowded flat.

“Just coming in from the patio with Potter. Give her this, will you?” 

Draco handed Neville the tumbler of gin and watched him walk towards Hermione. Luna appeared from the hall and joined the three Gryffindors.

Draco stood next to Theo, Pansy was nowhere in sight. “Isn’t it uncomfortable her being here?” He nodded towards Luna.

“When has her presence ever been comfortable?” Theo snorted. “Since ye’ve been gone they’ve kept in touch, they’re still mates.”

“So does that mean you two…” Draco allowed Theo to fill in the blanks.

Theo waved his hand in response, clearly not wanting to discuss it but continued staring across the room at Neville chatting with Hermione. “Ye worried Potter’s going to take your bird now that they’re reunited?”

Draco scoffed into his drink, “She’ll never be mine or anyone else's for that matter. She’s far too much of a pain to be tethered by a person. Besides, how could she say no to a twice recovering addict?” His heart was heavy knowing she would never fully be his, but he would be happy to give himself to her in any way she wanted. 

_ One sip in and I’m all wet. For godssake…  _

The night passed by as everyone caught Draco and Hermione up on current events, congratulated Pansy and discussed her platform in depth. Draco was coming out of the loo when Potter cornered him in the hallway.

“Glad to see you’re clean,” Potter clipped.

“Yeah. Glad to see you haven’t gotten yourself blown up. For Granger’s sake,” Draco glared down at the shorter man, unsure of where they currently stood. He couldn’t stand Potter but didn’t wish any ill will on him. For Granger’s sake.

“What are your intentions with her?”

Draco scoffed, “Really? An intentions talk? She’s a grown woman, Potter. She can do what she wants and I don’t have to answer to you. You’re not her bloody father.” 

“No, but she hasn’t exactly got one of those anymore, does she?” Potter sneered.

Draco felt his temper rising to dangerous levels. “Don’t you think I know that? I watched her wallow for months! I was there when you had your head so far up your own ass, you couldn’t see she was suffering!”

Potter shoved Draco against the wall and started shouting. “How  _ dare  _ you of all people question my relationship with her! She’s been my best friend for fifteen years! You’ll always be the prick who made her childhood a living hell! Not only that, you’ll always be the fucker who let her get tortured! You haven’t changed one bit, you don’t deserve her!”

“Don’t you think I fucking know that? Get out of my face, go fuck up your own life some more. Isn’t there a redhead here to suck you off?” Draco yelled and turned to leave.

Potter pulled his shoulder back and wound up to punch him in the jaw. Draco blocked the jab with his forearm and pushed him away. He pulled out his wand and was about to curse Potter when Hermione stepped in front of him and shoved him back against the wall, knocking his wand from his hand. 

“Stop! Draco, stop! Look at me,” she grabbed his face and yanked his head down to get him to look away from Potter. 

Both men were panting and seething with rage. 

“ _ Enough! _ ” She smacked his face hard. She threw his shoulders back against the wall again when his eyes didn’t move. 

“You’re awake. Look at me,” she whispered low enough so only he heard those magic words.

He wrenched his eyes from Potter’s fury filled face and pierced hers. Her eyes were warm honey and he felt his chest loosen. He would happily drown in those eyes. 

“Harry, leave.”

“Hermione, you shouldn’t be alone- “

“I did this for three months. Get out!” She yelled, not leaving Draco’s eyes.

Potter reluctantly stomped back to the now silent sitting room.

“What happened?” She whispered.

“Oh, now you’re talking to me?” He quietly sneered.

“Stop it, what happened?” She repeated with expert patience.

He expelled his anger through his nostrils. “He got under my skin. He always has with his holier-than-thou attitude. He asked about my intentions with you.” Draco felt suddenly very tired; closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care about your intentions. But you can’t jinx my friends just for asking. Thank Merlin Ron’s not here,” she sighed.

“I know. I’m not used to other people yet, I suppose. I’m going to go home.” He straightened his back.

She sighed and pulled his hand as he started to walk away. “I kept the flower because I like you. I wanted to fuck you, but I liked you as a person and even when I was mad at you and wanted you out of my life I couldn’t bear to get rid of it. Even if it is a stupid, sexist tradition.”

He stared at her and clenched his jaw. He focused on his breathing to keep himself from exploding with joy.

“I’ll come with you. We have some long-overdue business to take care of, wouldn’t you say?” Her eyes were mischievous and she cocked her eyebrow.

He let out a loud breath as he chuckled. Draco pulled Hermione to his chest and they Apparated to her flat.

They had barely finished Apparating back to Hermione’s flat before they were devouring each other's mouths and tearing at their clothes. 

He backed her against her closed bedroom door. He ripped her bra off and kicked the door open. She left his mouth to tug his trousers to his knees. He stepped out of his pants and shoes and threw her backward onto the edge of the bed. She laughed headily, her eyes hooded. He’d missed her laugh, even more seeing her wanting for him.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, pulled her hips toward him hard and kissed down her thighs. Her legs draped over his shoulders, her heels dug harder into his back the lower he moved. Just before he hit the spot she was yearning for, he stopped.

“Beg for me,” he growled.

She laughed amidst her panting. It was so easy to make her laugh now.

"Please, Draco, oh please, I need you!" she moaned theatrically. 

Draco let out a deep groan and gently started to work on her. Soon, her ankles were tightly crossed behind his head and she lifted her hips off the bed. She was gripping the duvet tightly and her chest was flushed and slick. He couldn’t wait any longer. He straightened his back and unwound the legs around his head to settle on his collarbone. The look she gave him was nothing short of murderous. He couldn’t help the smirk that worked its way onto his face.   
Before she had the chance to berate him, he surged his hips forward into her and the look on her face was replaced by shock. He stopped moving and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Breathlessly, she nodded.

He grabbed the tops of her thighs and continued at an achingly fast speed. The room filled with the sound of his own legs hitting the footboard of the bed and her frantic sighing.

She resumed a hand between her legs and shot her hips upward, temporarily disrupting his pace. 

“Keep going, keep going,” she ordered quietly.

He didn’t need further instruction. Watching her face intently, he did as he was told until all her muscles seized she let out a drunk and lengthy moan. He scrambled onto the bed on top of her. He hitched her right knee up with his and resumed his pace. Her hands clawed into his shoulders and hair. His breath was hot on her neck and made her already damp hair wet. She locked her ankles around his hips and bit down on his earlobe. He let out a harsh moan as he found his own end.

Hermione’s face was still buzzing from her peak when Draco fell heavily next to her. He brushed her hair from her sweaty forehead and gave her a gentle kiss before draping his long arm over her hips. 

They slept like that the whole night through and Hermione didn’t mind it, not one bit.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter after this and it's finally finished! I'm working through the concept of my new story and I want to give a big shout out to aestheticaspen on ffnet for keeping me motivated!! She's an excellent writer in the Twilight fandom, I highly recommend checking out her stuff, she has some exciting things on the way!


	16. Dumpster

**A/N:** I write best when I get inspired by songs. For the original story and this version " **The Humbling River** " by **Puscifer** really struck a chord for me. I don't often recommend listening to music while reading my shit but this would be the chapter to do it.

* * *

#  ** Dumpster **

The party died soon after Harry and Draco’s row. Hermione and Draco had ducked away without a goodbye, but Neville could imagine why. After being isolated together for three months, he was sure they had developed some sort of special connection. He was feeling hopeful for his friends’ budding romance as he walked his last guest, Luna, to the front door. 

“Thank you for inviting me, Neville. It was nice to see everyone again,” Luna smiled from the doorway of Neville’s flat.

“Thank you for coming. It’s been too long since we’ve seen each other.” His heart ached at her airy smile. Not a day went by that he didn’t miss her. But, he felt the sting less and less as time went on. Another thought burst through his mind, “Oh! Before you go, I have something for you!”

Neville ran into his guest bedroom and returned to Luna with a little tree with awkward-looking red and yellow fruits on it. 

“It’s the cashew tree you asked for months ago. I finally figured out the correct spells for optimal growth and harvesting! I’ve written it all down here,” he handed her a scroll of parchment. “I would plant it on the South side of your father’s yard since it needs at least six hours of direct sun.”

Luna took the plant and beamed up at him, “Thank you, Neville! I’ll owl you when I start harvesting.” She kissed him on the cheek and Apparated.

Neville sighed happily. It had been a wonderful evening. 

He heard dishes being washed in the kitchen and his heart leapt at the realisation of who was still there. Neville walked into the kitchen to see Theo lazily waving his wand at the glass cups cleaning themselves.

“Hope ye don’t mind I stayed behind to help tidy. That was a nice thing to do for Lovegood. A very Neville gift,” Theo grinned.

He considered the transformation that had taken Theo since January. They ran at least three to four times a week and since he got off the sauce, he’d lost at least two stone and it showed. His jaw and arms were more defined and the gut he had been trying to work off was nearly flat as a board. 

Neville cleared his throat and smiled, “Yeah, well she had asked for it when we were still together and I’d made a promise.”

“I suppose that since ye’ve finally followed through on that ye won’t need to be running as much?” Theo teased. 

He took a moment before responding, “Actually, I haven’t been running recently because of guilt. I just like… spending time with you.”

The dishes ceased their washing as Theo’s concentration broke. He turned his body to face Neville, who was still standing in the kitchen entryway. 

“I’m happy to hear that. I’ve enjoyed spending time with ye too. That and I’m glad to be rid of my drunk’s belly,” Theo grinned and slapped his abdomen.

Neville rolled his eyes, “Yeah.”

Mischief lit in Theo’s eyes, “Ye’ve noticed, have ye?”

Neville flushed a deep crimson. “Well, it’s not like you were hiding it. How many times have you taken off your shirt on a run while it’s only thirteen degrees out?”

Theo slowly crossed the room to Neville, leaving a respectable metre between them. He raised his hands in surrender with a big grin. “Guilty as charged. But it’s all thanks to ye. It’s done well on ye too, not that it was needed beforehand.”

“Well, aren’t you cheeky? Does this tactic often work for you?” Neville teased.

Theo laughed heartily, “I couldn’t tell ye, I haven’t played the field in a while and I certainly didn’t look like this when I did.” 

Neville smiled widely at the man who was now inching his way closer to him. He had taken the past few months to evaluate what he wanted but he hadn’t spoken to Theo about his decision, unsure how to bring it up.

“Listen, Neville. I don’t want to rush ye on your decision nor do I want to make ye feel pressured-” 

Neville cut him off before he lost his nerve and crushed his mouth onto Theo’s. He was tired of not being brave. It earned him a sound of surprise from Theo, shortly followed by his back shoved against the doorway he’d just been leaning on. 

Theo pressed himself fully against Neville’s body and let his hands run over Neville’s shoulders. Their kisses maintained a passionate fire as Theo ran his hands up Neville’s stomach and chest, urging the long sleeve shirt over his head. Neville followed suit and pushed Theo’s over his head. 

Theo grasped the back of Neville’s head with his right hand and moved his mouth to suck on the other’s neck. Neville closed his eyes and let his head tip back. He ground himself against Theo’s hip. Theo returned the movement by first grabbing Neville’s hip with his free hand and pulled him painfully close.

“Are ye sure?” Theo pulled back.

Neville nodded.

“Tell me… Please,” Theo stared vulnerably into Neville’s eyes.

“I want you,” Neville choked out.

Theo huffed a breath and blinked away the moisture in his eyes. “Ye have no idea how long I’ve wanted ye,” Theo whispered huskily before returning to his mouth.  
  


Some time later Theo broke away, his lips slightly swollen. “Let me take ye out this Saturday.”

Neville’s smile was blinding. “I’d love that. Where would you like to go?”

“I have somewhere in mind, I just have to finalise a few things. I’ll be here around noon to pick ye up.” Excited to finish his plans he backed away from Neville and picked up his shirt.

“See ye Saturday,” Theo grinned and disappeared.

* * *

Saturday couldn’t come fast enough. 

Theo’s whole being was buzzing with anticipation as he knocked on Neville’s front door. This was the day he’d been waiting for what felt like forever. 

“Hey,” Neville smiled as he opened the door. He wore a burgundy long sleeve t-shirt and dark trousers. 

“Hey,” Theo smiled back, “Ye look great! Ready to go?”

“Sure, where are we going?” He asked as he took Theo’s forearm.

Without answering, Theo Apparated.

“‘The National Botanic Gardens of Ireland’,” Neville read the sign they appeared in front of and beamed at Theo.

His stomach did a flip at the sight and he warmly returned with a smile of his own, “Mum used to take me here when I was just a tyke. I think ye might like it.”

They walked around the Gardens for hours before Theo pulled Neville into a deserted part of The Great Palm House. 

“Taking me to a deserted corner for a snog?” Neville teased.

Theo laughed loudly, “The day’s not close to that point, mate. I want ye to meet someone.” 

They rounded a corner and came face to face with an older woman who looked as if she could’ve been Professor Sprout’s sister. 

“Neville, this is Dr. Magairlín. She’s a Muggleborn who’s been researching botanical effects on magical injuries. She’s found some new information regarding a rare type of orchid only grown here and how it interacts with those affected by the Unforgivable Curses.” 

Neville’s smile towards Dr. Magairlín fell as he processed Theo’s words. He turned to face the other man with shock written on his face, his breathing picked up. 

Theo smiled widely and squeezed his arm to remind him where they were.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Doctor, thank you for meeting me. I- I’m Neville Longbottom,” he cleared his throat and stuck out his hand for a shake.

“Yes, the pleasure is all mine. Mr. Nott showed me your work from Malfoy Industries and I’m quite impressed. I would say we have much to talk about,” she smiled warmly at him. “Ye’re a very talented botanist for your age, Mr. Longbottom. A very interesting theory to use muggle psychedelic drugs, how did ye come to that idea?”

Neville beamed. “Thank you! I went to a muggle library and found a book about botanical medicines. It mentioned ayahuasca but Hermione Granger had been the one to suggest the other drugs.”

“Well, why don’t we meet over tea next Friday, to discuss your theories further, and we can include Ms. Granger.”

Neville was rapidly blinking to keep the tears in his eyes from falling, “She would love that! I should bring Draco Malfoy as well, he has been my partner during this entire project. Thank you so much, Dr. Magairlín. We can be here for three in the afternoon if that works for you, Ma’am.”

“That’s perfect, I’m excited to hear more about what your team has. I’ll leave ye to it. Have a wonderful day, gentlemen.” 

Once the doctor rounded the corner Neville threw himself into Theo’s arms.

“I can’t believe you! All this time you were reading at work?”

“I was trying to find her,” Theo finished. He smiled as he held Neville around the middle tight.

Neville pulled back and searched Theo’s face, “Any more surprises tonight?”

“Not really a surprise, but I was going to take ye to a restaurant in the city I grew up in.”

“Show me,” Neville squeezed Theo’s hand as they Apparated to Waterford. 

“Are ye going to invite me in for a cup of tea,” Theo teased when the couple arrived at Neville’s front door.

“What do you take me for? Some slag who’ll put out on the first date?” Neville grinned as he opened his door and left it open for Theo to follow. 

Despite his cheeky exterior, Neville felt horribly nervous. He had a beyond wonderful time with Theo, exploring bits of his life before Hogwarts and meeting Dr. Magairlín left him at a loss for words.

“How about that tea?” Theo prompted Neville as he awkwardly shuffled around the kitchen.

“Right yeah,” he blushed.

Theo chuckled .“I would say don’t be nervous, but I suppose that wouldn’t help. I’m not going to force ye into anything ye’re not comfortable with. We can just have tea-” Theo smiled.

His sentence was cut off by Neville descending on his mouth. He held the back of Neville’s head tightly as Neville fumbled to undo his trousers.

Theo deftly pulled Neville’s belt off and pushed his shirt over his head.

Neville unbuttoned Theo’s without leaving his mouth.

Theo grinned widely and returned to kissing before muttering against Neville's lips, “Are ye sure? There isn't a rush.”

"I'll lose my nerve if you keep on that." Neville led Theo by his mouth to his modest bedroom. He cast the contraception charm on both of them before pulling the rest of his clothes off.   
  


After a few  _ Oleum  _ charms and several heavy minutes of groping and snogging, Neville was positioned on top of Theo. 

“Ready?” Neville whispered.

Theo nodded. “Are ye? We can stop if ye’re not ready. It’s okay to wait.”

Neville’s heart was going a mile a minute, but the anxiety fuelled his lust. All he knew was that he trusted Theo, cared for him in a way he had with no other man and wanted to revel in the feeling. 

Neville nodded in response and gently pushed himself forward.

A few more attempts with fingers and  _ Oleum  _ charms later and the two men’s bodies had joined. Neville had never experienced sex like this with Luna before. He was dizzy from the sensation, the sturdy mass that was Theo underneath him and the absolutely intoxicating sounds he was making.

Neville deeply kissed him and began to rock his hips slowly. Theo began stroking himself in rhythm with Neville’s hips. Their deep groans and heavy breathing filled the flat. 

Almost embarrassingly soon, Neville could feel himself nearing his own release but didn’t want to close his eyes, he couldn’t look away from the look on Theo’s face. 

“I’m close, what do I…?” 

“Stay, keep going,” Theo panted, picking up his own pace to match Neville’s finale. 

Neville’s breath came out hoarse and shortly after, finished. He continued his pace as Theo followed thereafter. Thoroughly exhausted, Neville collapsed forward next to Theo. His eyes were glazed as Theo stroked his hair, his back, his shoulders.

“Holy shit,” Neville panted.

Theo laughed loudly. “Ye’re telling me, mate.”

Theo cleaned up their mess with a  _ Scorgify _ and pulled a nearly asleep Neville against him. He kissed his temple and pulled a blanket on both of them as he fell asleep to the sound of Neville’s snores.

* * *

Hermione walked out of her first Muay Thai class since being back in Britain and straight to the alley she was attacked in. Her heart thrumming hard against her chest as she studied the crowds passing by. She sighed at herself, she shouldn’t be engaging in this behaviour anymore, it was a setback she didn’t need.

As she walked further into the alley to conceal herself from the crowd to Apparate she heard a little sound from under the dumpster. She knelt down and saw a little creature shaking against the wheel of the bin. Hermione reached towards it and it hissed at her, but it came out as a quiet squeak. She couldn’t help the laugh that slipped through her lips, she was in awe of the little beast. Glancing over her shoulder to ensure the coast was clear, she pulled out her wand and moved the beast closer to her.

It was a kitten, a severely underweight and ferocious kitten. It swatted at her as she picked it up and wrapped it in her jumper. Hiding the shaken animal close to her body, she walked to a pet shop and picked up some food for it. She Apparated back to her flat where Draco would undoubtedly be. Most likely making dinner. 

“Finally. What took you so bloody long?” Draco called over the sizzling of the pan he was standing at.

She walked past him and started filling the kitchen sink with warm water. She placed the now sleeping kitten on the counter.

“What the fuck is that?” 

“What does it look like? Pass me a dishcloth,” she snapped.

Draco handed it over as she placed the kitten in the water. It started shrieking and splashing water all over her. He stepped back before he got wet and plated the food.

Hermione carried the kitten to the sitting room while she dried it off. She sat it and herself down on the floor and summoned a plate with wet food. She smiled widely and felt her heart swell at the sight of it gorging itself on the food.

Draco sat down next to her and handed her dinner. “Are you keeping that thing then?”

She placed her plate aside and pet the kitten. It purred under her touch while continuing to eat. “Yeah, I suppose I am. It wouldn’t be the first mess of a thing I’ve decided to keep, would it?” She grinned at him.

Draco smirked and laughed through his nose while continuing to eat his dinner.

After dinner, Hermione sat next to Draco on her sofa. She picked up the kitten and sat it on her lap where it curled up and fell asleep. Draco furrowed his brow as he concentrated on his sudoku puzzle and Hermione read  _ Little Women _ .

She lowered her book ever so slightly to covertly observe the man sitting next to her. He grew his facial hair out again once they were back in England. He had stayed every night at her flat since Neville’s party last week. When she’d come home from work he’d be there cooking dinner or preparing for their meeting with the botanist Theo found.

She glanced at the two empty teacups on the coffee table accompanied by two tumblers of gin and scotch. She smiled wearily, feeling the swell of emotion in her chest. She placed down her book and leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in his familiar earthy scent. “Need help?”

He growled and rubbed his rough chin, “No. But shouldn’t you be preparing for our meeting with Neville and that doctor instead of reading that rubbish you’ve undoubtedly read one hundred times already.”

“You know I read through five bloody volumes this past weekend and have countless pages of notes! In fact, you should know how diligent I’ve been, you’ve hardly left my flat since we got back. So I deserve a break, thank you. Shouldn’t  _ you _ be preparing? And this book isn’t rubbish, it’s a timeless classic,” she shot back.

Draco rolled his eyes and returned to his puzzle. “I can take a break too. If you had a problem with me sleeping here and cooking for you every night you would’ve already told me to bugger off. Admit it, even after all this, you still can’t get enough of me.” He grinned cheekily at his book.

She scoffed and shoved him with her shoulder.

Draco grabbed the side of her head and kissed the top of it. He was suddenly all too aware of how similar this scene was to one of his nightmares. The one he thought would never come to fruition. His thoughts were cut off by the kitten padding his way onto Draco’s lap. 

“Oi! Granger, get this sodding thing off me! These trousers cost three hundred Galleon! Ah, shit.” He gave up his protests once the kitten curled up and fell asleep in his lap and started to purr.

Hermione chuckled and watched Draco’s exasperated expression soften as he gently stroked the kitten’s back as if he were afraid he’d break it. He turned back to his puzzle once the kitten was settled. 

An overwhelming swell of joy filled her being. She looked hard at his profile and gently touched the back of his hand so as to not disturb the kitten. “Hey,” she smiled.

“‘Hey’ what?” He asked annoyed that his concentration was pulled away from his puzzle. Again.

“Shut- Gods can’t you just be nice for one minute?” She scowled.

“I’m doing my puzzle, woman! What is it?” Draco seethed quietly, also trying not to disturb the cat.

She rolled her eyes, “I fucking love you, okay?”

Draco stared at her as he registered what she said. He heaved what looked like a sigh of relief and grinned. “Took you long enough. I love you too, you silly bint.” He kissed her lips before returning to his puzzle once again. “Now stop bothering me.”

Hermione smiled widely, settled against his arm again and pet the purring furball. “War is a curious thing, don’t you think?”

* * *

**THE END.**   


**A/N:** Okay, that's it, I promise. I'm done meddling with the story! Thank you for sticking with it! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think (especially if you read the original as well)! 


End file.
